He likes the Chase
by altr8lilyandJames
Summary: Lily and James were friends at their muggle school. Lily like James who likes her best friend Vanessa. Vanessa and James go out and he cheats on her. Lots of dramaa! This story is NOT written by me, READ THE DISCLAIMER! Ending NOT FINISHED. But complete.
1. ExBest friends

Love; There and back again

**ATTENTION!! ~MAJOR DISCLAIMER~ THIS STORY IS NOT WRITTEN BY ME, IT WAS WRITTEN BY GRYFFINDORBABEXHOT FROM . SHE HAS GIVEN ME PERMISSION TO POST THIS AS A FANFIC. ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO JK ROWLING, EXCEPT SOME OC'S ARE BABEXHOTTS'. **

Chapter 1:  
**Best Friends and Ex-best friends.**

Ring!

"That's it students. Pencils down and pass your papers up. This is the end of the test." Mrs. Griggs said. The fourth graders of New Bridge Elementary School had just taken their test on 'Islands of the Blue Dolphins' a book about a girl that gets stranded, but can talk to Dolphins.

The students in Mrs. Griggs class lined up at the door getting ready to be taken outside for Recess. Among those students were a boy and girl. And this is where our tale starts. The tale of how one learned to love again and how one learned to change.

James Potter was at the head of the line as usual. He was a 10-year-old boy with jet-black untidy hair. He was fairly slim and loved trouble. His best friend was Lily Evans. She stood next to him smiling. Lily had flaming long red hair and gorgeous green eyes. She was slim and had a nice figure. She was beautiful to every boy in her class - except James.

Mrs. Griggs, a lady in her 40's with long blond hair and brown eyes, walked her class down the steps outside. The children ran outside and onto the playground as Mrs. Griggs walked upstairs.

"Race you to the swings" James said to Lily.  
"You know you can't beat me in a race" Lily said.  
"Wanna bet?" James asked  
"Sure, 50 pence" Lily said.  
"Deal" James said and shook her hand.

The two raced off and James seemed to be winning. He got in front of Lily by two inches until she zoomed past him. Lily continued to run until she successfully sat on a swing.

"You owe me 50 pence" Lily replied as James sat on a swing next to Lily.  
"Yeah, I'll pay you at lunch" James sighed and began to swing.

"So what did you think of the test?" Lily asked as she began to swing.  
"Easy, you?" James asked  
"Easy, but I thought Question 15 was a little tricky-" Lily began but stopped as Matt Richardson sat one the swing next to Lily.

"Hi Lily" Matt said.  
"Hi Matt" Lily replied  
"So are you and James kissing yet?" Matt asked

Lily blushed red as James rolled his eyes.

"Matt, the day Lily and I kiss is the day you can talk to a girl," James said.  
"Ha ha. Well everyone thinks you guys will like go out next year," Matt said  
"Oh really and what about you? Can't even say hi to a girl yet you can talk to me," Lily said  
"That's because your not a girl but a beast" Matt replied.  
"Why you!" James exclaimed as Lily tried to punch Matt.

James pulled Lily off of Matt, as Matt walked away. Lily screamed in fury. James quickly let go of her.

"I hate Matt! He is so annoying. Why can't he just by accident walk off a cliff?" Lily asked.  
"Want me to push him?" James asked  
"What's the catch?" Lily asked  
"I don't have to pay you your fifty pence" James smirked. Lily laughed.

The whistle rang and James and Lily ran inside with everyone else. They got on line and purchased their lunch. Lily sat across from James. Lily's other friend Vanessa sat next to James. James blushed scarlet and Lily threw him a nasty look.

Lily always liked James. Who couldn't? He was handsome, smart, and very athletic. But Lily. Who would like Lily? She was the bookworm with all the answers. Oh, how she hoped and prayed that James would like her.

They ate their lunch talking about what they would be doing in gym that day. James always hoped it would be a sport, but Lily would always hope they would do something less violent. Vanessa would never bet because she knew she would lose. Today James won.

"Today, we will be playing dodgeball. Same rules apply as last time. Throw the balls at people not in the face but below the shoulder, thank you. Ok. Let's see. Potter! Lawson! Get up here" Coach McCormick said pointing to James and Emily.

James and Emily walked to the center of the gym and looked at their classmates. James and Emily gave each other a look of hate. 'It's Dodgeball World. My game' James thought. They looked over the entire class but James couldn't stop looking at Vanessa. How her long black hair feel to her shoulders. Her chocolate brown eyes were so beautiful. He kept day dreaming until he heard a familiar voice.

"Potter!" Coach called.  
"Yes?" James asked coming back to earth.  
"Pick one of your teammates" the coach replied  
"Oh sorry, Lily" James said pointing to Lily.  
"Marissa" Emily said.  
"Vanessa" James said and watched as she joined his group.

The groups continued to grow and grow until the entire class was in two teams. Coach handed out a dodge ball to every student who took the ball with pleasure. James looked over at Vanessa and she turned scarlet. James quickly blushed and turned the other way to look at Lily. Lily looked like she was going to hit James with the dodge ball before anyone else.

The coach blew the whistle and the only sound you could hear were dodge balls colliding with students. Lily quickly threw hers at Matt, which hit him in his left knee. Lily smiled like she had just found a pot of gold as Matt went to the side of the room.

She ducked a dodge ball thrown by Alex, and quickly threw another dodge ball at Andy who was aiming his at James. James threw his at Kristine and watched her go to the side. Minutes later the only four students still standing were James, Lily, Emily, and Caterina.

James threw his at Emily and missed, but as Emily went to go pick the dodge ball up Lily threw hers at Emily. Caterina quickly launched hers at Lily and hit her in the ankle. Lily walked away watching James throw a dodge ball at Caterina. It hit her. James' team won!

After gym they walked back to the classroom and prepared themselves for their most hated subject, math. Mrs. Griggs was going on about multiplying fractions. James put his head on his desk and dozed off. But his doze didn't last long when Lily sent an eraser at his head.

"Sorry Mrs. Griggs. My eraser fell." Lily said as she got up to pick it up. As she bent down she whispered 'Stay Awake!' Lily walked back to her desk and continued scribbling down notes.

After the final bell rang, James and Lily got their bags and hurried out the door. James raced Lily back to his house where Lily always came over for snacks.

Mrs. Potter was inside levitating cookies over to the dining room table with her wand. She saw James and Lily approached and quickly hid her wand. She put down the cookies on the table and made sure her wand was safe.

"Hello dears. How was school?" Mrs. Potter asked as she hugged James and then Lily.  
"It was god mom," James said as he sat down.  
"Lily, your mom called and said that she is driving your sister to violin practice. Your father has to work late tonight so you're spending dinner here." Mrs. Potter said.  
"Sweet" James said.  
"Thanks Mrs. Potter" Lily said admiring Mrs. Potters good looks.

Mrs. Potter had brown short hair. Her eyes were hazel and reminded Lily of James' eyes.

"So, what do you want to do first? Math or English homework" James said as he took out his books.  
"English. Get the hard stuff over with" Lily laughed.  
"Alright" James said and began to work on their English work.

After they finished their homework, they went outside and played football. James was always better but Lily played anyway. She loved spending time with him. Later they were called in for pizza.

James and Lily started putting their books away, when Mrs. Evans arrived. Mrs. Evans had Lily's long red hair but her eyes were blue.

"Hello James" Mrs. Evans said smiling.  
"Hi" James said simply.  
"Well Lily, ready to come home?" Mrs. Evans asked  
"Yes" Lily said dully, knowing she would be going home no matter what she said.

"So. How was it with James?" Petunia asked as she sat down on Lily's bed.  
"He's so cute." Lily said dreamily.  
"You know, maybe you guys will eventually go out" Petunia replied  
"He doesn't like me Petunia. I have a bad feeling he likes Vanessa" Lily sighed as she lay down.  
"Don't worry Lily," Petunia said tying to comfort her sister.  
"You don't have to worry. You have your boyfriend Vernon." Lily said.  
"Yeah, but it took me two years for him to notice me" Petunia replied.  
"But you sill got him" Lily said angrily.  
"And one day you'll have James too" Petunia said.

"Ok students. Listen up. I know you all are excited for summer vacation but you all have to take your last test first." Mrs. Griggs said.

Everyone began to groan as the sun was shinning so beautifully. Lily could only imagine how great her summer would be. Mrs. Griggs handed them their tests and set her timer.

"You have thirty minutes...and go" Mrs. Griggs said starting the timer.

"Summer at last" James said as he walked outside once more with Lily and Vanessa.  
"I know it's a relief. No more tests, quizzes, or homework" Vanessa sighed.  
"Yes. Just hanging out and sleeping" Lily said.  
"I think this summer is going to be the best, don't you think?" Vanessa asked James.  
"Yeah. It should be full of surprises" James replied.

Summer report cards were sent home weeks later. Lily woke one morning in her room and quickly got dressed. She put on her green spaghetti strapped tank top and denim shorts. She quickly put her hair in a ponytail and ran downstairs.

"Morning" Lily said as she sat down.

"Morning dear" Lily's dad said.

"I made eggs" Lily's mom added.

"Did the mail come yet?" Lily asked.

"No dear, it's only 9am. Relax, I'm sure your fine" Lily's dad said.

"What if I'm not!" Lily said outraged.

"Lily, chill. If anyone should worry its me. I had to take finals this year" Petunia said.

"Please Lily. Just eat and relax" Lily's mum said.

"Fine" Lily said trying to relax.

Lily ate her breakfast quickly and began to pace around the living room. Petunia practiced her violin completely ignoring her sister. Lily eventually got dizzy and sat down. She put her head in her hands and sighed.

Lily watched some television until she saw the mailman approaching. She ran outside nearly knocking over Petunia's violin stand. She hurried outside and met the mailman at her mailbox.

"I'll take those" Lily said as the mailman was taking out the mail.

"Have a good day now" the man said and walked off.

Lily scanned through the mail and found her report card. She found it and put it on tope of the pile. She began to run to James' house when she just realized she still had the other mail. She threw the mail backwards but it did something different. Lily expected it to fall all over the grass but instead the mail flew into the house and landed on the counter in the kitchen.

Lily glared at the mail wondering how the mail did that. Her mom came outside with the same puzzled look.

"Lily, did you see that?" her mum asked.

"Yeah" Lily said. "I didn't mean to. I just threw it and it flew"

"I know you didn't. It's just strange," her mum said worried.

"Maybe I'm just having an odd day? If anything else happens I'll come home" Lily said.

"Alright" her mum said and walked inside.

Lily began to run again towards James' house. Lily looked at the lawn and noticed James wasn't sitting outside for her. She walked around the block but couldn't find him. This was odd for Lily. James always was around.

She continued walking. Her report card in her hand not even daring to open it. She only opened report cards with James. It was tradition since they met in kindergarten.

_*Flashback*…._

_"Hi Lily" James said_

_"Hi James" Lily said_

_6 year old Lily Evans was standing outside the schoolyard. She was_

_wearing a light green sundress. Her hair was parted evenly into high_

_pigtails. She wore a pair of orange sandals. James was wearing shorts and a Batman T-shirt. He smiled at her and held out his report card._

_"Lily, I was wondering if you wanted to open these cards together and then go get some ice cream" James said smiling sweetly._

_"Sure thing James." Lily said and took the card from James._

_"You look pretty" James said touching his untidy black hair._

_"You look pretty too" Lily smiled._

_Lily opened the card and gave it to James. He saw many letters and numbers. A couple he recognized as 'A', 'B', and the number '4'. Lily opened hers and read the 'A's and '4's. She smiled at James as she took his hand. James squeezed her hand and smiled at her._

_He then quickly kissed her cheek. Lily turned a little pink and smiled._

_"What was that for?" Lily asked._

_"I saw a fly" James said._

_"Really?" Lily said letting go of James' hand and touching the spot he kissed her._

_"No" James laughed. "I said you looked pretty"_

_Lily took James' hand and ran over to their parents. Their parents were talking happily and then saw their kids come over to them. Lily handed her mom her report card and let go of James' hand. _

_They walked to the local ice cream store around the block and walked inside. James had vanilla ice cream,while Lily had chocolate._

_End Flashback…_

And that had been the tradition. They would open report cards together and then have ice cream. So that where Lily went. She walked around the corner to the local ice cream store.

She looked in the store window to see James with…Vanessa. Lily's jaw dropped as he watched James kiss Vanessas cheek. Lily watched as Vanessa whispered something in James' ear and he began to laugh. Lily's heart began to break when she saw James take out is report card.

He continued to talk to Vanessa. Then they opened their report cards at the same time. Lily's heart snapped. James had broken their tradition. And then it got worse. James leaned in and kissed Vanessa…on her lips.

Vanessa kissed him back and Lily watched as her heart ripped apart. She saw Vanessa looked up and saw Lily through the window. She broke apart and nudged James. He turned around and saw Lily.

Lily's eyes were puffy and her report card was still in her hands. She began to run away as she heard James come out of the shop. He gabbed her arm and Lily forced it away in pure sadness.

"Lily, what's wrong?" James asked.

"YOU! YOU ARRGONANT TOE RAG! MY BEST FRIEND SINCE WE WERE SIX FORGETS ABOUT OUR BIGGEST TRADITION! I LOOK FOR YOU AND FIND YOU ARE MAKING OUT WITH MY BEST FRIEND! AND VANESSA KISSES YOU BACK EVEN THOUGH I TOLD HER HOW I LIKED YOU! YES JAMES! I LIKED YOU!" Lily screamed in fury and upsetness.

"Lily...I don't like you more than a friend. I see you as my sister not as a crush" James said, hurt.

"Well, I saw you as a nice boy who seemed to like the one person no one else would like" Lily said to the ground, crying.

"Lily, please I want to be your friend" James said touching Lily's hand.

"No James. It kills me to see you like Vanessa and after this being friends is horrible, no James" Lily said.

"Well, you know what! I don't want to be friend with you either. All you love is books." James screamed as Lily began to walk away.

"That's a laugh, and you? Your a sports fanatic!" Lily screamed back.

"Well at least I'm not in love with my best friend!" James screamed.

But then Lily felt her hair begin to stick up. She took out her ponytail to see her hair all over the place.

"What did you do!?" Lily screamed as she tried flattening her hair.

James then felt his glasses snap in half. He carefully picked them up from the floor and looked at the shattered lens.

"What did you do!?" James screamed back.

"I don't know, do you think I can control everything?" Lily screamed back

"Sure, lets see read my mind Captain Book-Lover" James screamed.

Lily began to run away smearing the tears in her face. She continued to run until she tripped. She looked up to see James in front of her.

"What did you do now Potter?" Lily snarled.

"Well Evans, I just tried to catch up to you." James replied.

"Get out of my

face or I'll punch it" Lily said.

"Who would punch my pretty face?" James asked innocently.

"Well isn't that arrogant of you." Lily said.

"Why thank you" James replied.

Lily threw her fist at James' face and watched James fall down in pain. His fingers were covering his nose that was all bloody. She smiled simply and waked away.

She held her report card and looked angrily at it. She began to rip it up

until she heard a voice she never heard before.

"Now, Miss Evans. Why would you do that? "A man said.

Lily looked up to see her report card in a man's hand completely together

unbroken or ripped.

Lily stared at the man for a moment. He was so odd. First of all, he was wearing a cloak in broad daylight. Second of all the cloak was pure lilac and went down to the man's feet. The man looked older than most for he had a long white beard. He also was wearing an odd hat. He smiled at her and Lily began to panic.

'STRANGER DANGER!' Lily screamed in fear and ran away.

Lily continued to run until she had entered her house. She ran into her mom's arms and began to whimper.

"Mom, this man. He seemed old and he did something to my report card. I ripped it up because I was mad and he gave it to me fixed. Nothing was wrong with it. I'm scared" Lily whispered.

"What man -" Mrs. Evans began but saw the man come down the street.

Mrs. Evans continued to watch the man until she saw Mr. & Mrs. Potter come outside looking pleased. Petunia walked outside followed by Lily and her mother.

"Professor Dumbledore" Mr. Potter said pleased.

"Hello Charles" the man said smiling.

"Professor" Mrs. Potter smiled.

"Ah, hello Christina. How lovely to see you, I'm actually on business here" the man said with his eyes twinkling.

"James? James performed…you know what" Charles whispered.

"Yes, he and another." The man replied.

"Who?" Christina replied.

"Well, I met the young lady but she seemed to run off, Miss Lily Evans" the man said clearly.

"Lily" Charles said.

"Yes, Lily performed some advance magic for her age" the man laughed.

Mrs. Evans had heard enough. She walked into the street speaking 'What about my daughter?"

"You must be Lily's mother" the man said. "I am Professor Albus Dumbledore. I teach at-" he began but stopped.

"May we please continue this inside?" Christina suggested.

"This is a very good idea" Dumbledore spoke.

They all walked inside the Potter's house and sat down.

"Now, I am a teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We would Miss Evans and Mr. Potter to join us in September." Professor Dumbledore said.

"Witchcraft and Wizardry?" Ms. Evans asked.

"Lily is a witch, she performed some magic this morning. But Mr. Potter has had his name on our list since he was born. He comes form a great family of wizards" Dumbledore said.

"Dad! I want to go to Hogwarts!" James said coming out of the bathroom.

"Of course your going" Mr. Potter said.

"Dear, what happened to your face?" Mrs. Potter asked.

"Lily hit me" James said pointing his finger.

"Lily" Mrs. Evans said embarrassed.

"Sorry Potter" Lily mumbled.

"It's ok, I was a jerk," James said.

"Yes, you were" Lily said.

"About this Hogwarts, I have never heard of it." Mrs. Evans said.

"Well, there must be some magic blood in you or Lily would not have powers" Dumbledore said.

"But how am I to send my daughter to a school that I have never seen, heard of, or even knows exists?" Mrs. Evans asked innocently.

"We went there" Mrs. Potter said.

"If you are witches and wizards then why did you send James to a non-magic school?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"Well. James has to get an education for ten years and we want him to learn to be apreciative of muggle life" Mr. Potter said.

"If I did send Lily to this school, I bet she would have to have special stuff and pecial money" Mrs. Evans pointed out.

"We will take Lily when we takes James" Mrs. Potter suggested.

"Splendid, now here are your letters. I will see you on the first of September" Dumbledore said and left.

Lily looked at her letter and opened it. There was a list of many books, a wand, robes, cauldrons, and pets. She began to read the letter to her mom.

'Dear Miss Lily Evans,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Enclosed is the list of necessary books and equipment. Your train ticket is also enclosed with this letter. You are to take the Hogwarts Express at Kings Cross Station from Platform 9 3/4. The train leaves at 11 o'clock sharp. Term starts September 1st.

Hoping to see you at Hogwarts,

Professor Dumbledore

Deputy Headmaster'

"Platform 9 3/4?" Lily asked.

"All the joy of being a witch. There are many surprises." Mrs. Potter winked.


	2. Cheating at Diagon Alley

**ATTENTION!! ~MAJOR DISCLAIMER~ THIS STORY IS NOT WRITTEN BY ME, IT WAS WRITTEN BY GRYFFINDORBABEXHOT FROM . SHE HAS GIVEN ME PERMISSION TO POST THIS AS A FANFIC. ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO JK ROWLING, EXCEPT SOME OC'S ARE BABEXHOTTS'. **

Chapter 2:  
**Cheating at Diagon Alley**

James and Vanessa continued dating for the next month. Lily would sit at home everyday knowing that James would be at Vanessa's or Vanessa would be at James'. James and Vanessa felt guilty. Lily would refuse to come out of her room and wouldn't return any calls or letters.

James felt like he had lost his best friend. If he saw Lily it was for a few moments through Lily's window when the curtains were open. From what James had seen, Lily looked horrible. She looked like she had cried a lot, he was half right.

Everyday, Lily would wake up at 6am and put on a shirt. She didn't care what kind it was. She would walk downstairs. Then eat exactly one bowl of cereal with 2/3 cup of milk. She would take 15 sips of orange juice and read the first article in the paper.  
She then would go back upstairs and sit on her bed. She would get one piece of paper and would write down every single thing she wanted to ask at Hogwarts. Then she would re-read her letter and be fascinated.

After, she would turn on the television in her room and watch two hours of television. Then later on she would go downstairs and have a slice of pizza for lunch.  
She would return upstairs and look outside her window for five minutes. She would watch James and Vanessa be together and then cry a little. Lily would not eat dinner but fall asleep by seven o' clock every night, that's how her summer had been going.

Lily was quietly counting down the days until she was going to Diagon Alley. Even if she had to go with James it wouldn't be as bad, Vanessa wouldn't be with them. She figured that she would try to meet someone at Diagon Alley, and then when she went to school forget about James - forever.

Lily woke up two weeks later and sighed. Today she was going to Diagon Alley. She got out of bed and brushed her hair. She let her hair stay down and put on a short sleeved top. She then put on jean shorts and a pair of socks. She walked downstairs and ate her usual breakfast.  
After she went back upstairs and got her list of books and materials for school. She put on her sandals and waited for her mum to come downstairs.

Her mom came down moments later and gave Lily a good amount of money. The Potter's came to Lily's at 10 and explained to Lily and her mum what was going to happen. Lily finally hugged her mom goodbye and got into the car with James.  
They drove into a street and parked. Mr. and Mrs. Potter lead James and Lily to an old shop. Lily looked at the sign and read 'The Leaky Cauldron' She walked inside and looked around. She saw levitating chairs and the oddest clothing.

She continued to follow the Potter's into a small closet. Lily looked at Mr. Potter and watched him take out his wand. He tapped several bricks, and watched in amazement as the bricks moved to form an opening.  
"Come on now, we must hurry to get to Gringotts" Mr. Potter said hurrying through the opening.  
"We can switch your money Lily, once we are at the bank" Mrs. Potter said.

James and Lily looked around to see the shops and items. They passed an Owlery, Clothes Shop, Book Store, Sports Shop, and more. To Lily it looked like an outdoor mall for wizards. They continued walking until they approached a huge building.

They walked inside and Lily saw many small men. She first they were midgets, but noticed their noses. Then it hit Lily - they were goblins. The small goblins were working furiously.

They walked up to a counter and Mrs. Potter cleared her throat. The goblin looked at her. She put on the counter her money and the goblin grunted. The goblin moved to the side and muttered to himself. He came back to the counter and put coins on the counter. Mrs. Potter put them in a small bag and spoke to Lily.

"Lily, please give your money to Mr. Shwamp." She said.

Lily handed the money to Shwamp fearfully avoiding eye contact. He muttered angrily again and handed her the coins. Lily quickly took them and put them in her pockets. She hurried off with the Potter's out of the bank.  
Lily walked back down the street when she saw a robes shop. She read the sign 'Madame Malkins Robes For All Occasions' She pointed it out to Mrs. Potter and then the four of them walked inside.

"Hello. Hogwarts I assume" a woman said. She had brown curly hair and blue eyes. She was plump and walked slowly. She walked over to the far side of the room and got two pairs of black robes.  
"Miss. Come here please," the woman said to Lily.  
Lily walked nervously over to the woman and stood on an old stool. The  
woman took out her wand and began levitating measuring sticks and needles  
as Lily's robe was being created.  
She stool they're for several moments watching the magic make life easier  
for the old woman. Finally the woman put down her wand and took the robe.  
"Here you are my dear. Now you sir. Please…up on the stool. Yes…stand still!"

Lily snorted as James couldn't follow simple directions. The woman rose her wand once more and watched the robe made to James exact size. They left an hour later carrying the packages.

They continued shopping until the only thing left was their wands. Mr. Potter and Mrs. Potter walked James and Lily to the shop and disappeared. James and Lily looked at each other and shrugged. Lily quietly opened the door handle and heard bells chime as they walked inside.

The shop was quite dirty. There were old boxes all over the place. On the walls were posters of old men in cloaks. There was broken glass around the floor, so that James and Lily had to watch where they stepped so they did not get cut.

James looked at the old bell on the desk. Lily shrugged her shoulders she glanced around the shop. James nervously tapped the bell twice and heard a sudden sharp stop and swoosh.

"Ah. It's First Years" the man smiled as he appeared on his old ladder.

The man seemed to be forty years old. He had gray or white hair and blue eyes. He was skinny and seemed to be very cheerful. He smiled as he eyed James and Lily.

"Well, looking for wands I presume. We will work on this young lady first. Come here, I need your measurement," the man said. "Oh, my name is Mr. Ollivander. My father's family has owned this shop for centuries"

Mr. Ollivander measured Lily's arm and began muttering to himself. He ran down several aisles in the store pulling out random boxes.

He came back to her carrying an oak colored slim box. He smiled as he placed it on the counter. He opened it and removed the wand.

"This should do the trick. Ten and a quarter inches, swishy, and made of willow. Great for Charms" Mr. Ollivander said handing the wand to Lily.

Lily felt a sensation in her fingers as small sparks emitted from her wand. She felt herself draining away as her eyes widened. She began to smile evilly as she looked at James. She rose her wand and pointed it at James' chest.

"You broke my heart Potter! Avada - " Lily screamed.

Her eyes were still wide open and glowing red. Her hair was being blown back in different directions as she began to cast a spell right at James' chest.

Chapter 3; Part 2:  
Cheating At Diagon Alley

James looked fearfully at Lily and then out the window. There was a man with long blonde hair and blue eyes. The man was whispering furiously with an evil grin.

Lily's wand was still raised but she had stopped speaking. Her eyes were watery and she looked confused. Mr. Ollivander was in the back of the shop looking for James' wand.

Mr. Potter appeared outside the shop and froze. He looked from James to Lily to the man. Mr. Potter looked furious at the man and begun walking to him.

"Malfoy" Mr. Potter hissed.  
"Ah, look who it is. Jonathan Potter. I was quite pleased to hear you left the area with Marissa" Kyle Malfoy snarled.  
"Stay away from my son and his friends!" Jonathan snapped in Kyle's face.  
"It's a shame there won't be another Potter at Hogwarts. All I have to do is make that little girl say one more word" Kyle whispered.

That did it. Mr. Potter launched his fist into Kyle Malfoy's face. As Malfoy reeled to the ground, Lily crumbled to the floor.

James fell to his knees and turned Lily over. She was pale and she felt like ice. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing gently. James sighed in relief and kissed her head.

She slowly blinked her eyes as her vision began to focus. James was right beside her and she was lying on the floor. She sat up and rubbed her head gently.

"What happened?" she asked as she looked around.  
"I'm not sure. But it seemed like you were performing magic on me" James said.  
"I didn't hurt you did I?!?" Lily asked fearfully.

Even if James was a jerk to her, she couldn't hurt her friend. They had been friends since they were five. They swam together, hung out together, studied together and more. If she hurt him, she would never forgive herself.

She looked up to see Mr. Potter coming inside the shop. He helped Lily off the floor and kissed the top of her head.

"Lily, I'm so sorry. That was Kyle Malfoy, we were enemies at school and he seemed to be using you to hurt James. But I got him" Mr. Potter said.  
"Did I hurt him?" Lily asked looking at James.  
"No, do you remember anything?" Mr. Potter asked.  
"No. Just me picking up my wand then blank. I woke up later to see James." Lily smiled.  
"I'm glad you're ok, now we need to get James his wand and then we must hurry back home." Mr. Potter said.  
"I want a racing broom though," James said.  
"Fine that's the last stop and then we will hurry back to Gringotts and get the last of our money and head home. We don't want to make Mrs. Evans angry.  
"Yes dad" James sighed.

Mr. Ollivander came to the front of the shop shocked to see objects lying about. But, he shrugged his shoulders and gave James a box. James opened it to see a marvelous wand.

"Eleven inches, Pliable, Mahogany. Great for Transfiguration" Mr. Ollivander sighed.  
"Transfiguration?" James asked curiously.  
"When you change something into something else" Mr. Potter explained.  
"Sounds like fun" Lily said.  
"Thank you sir" Mr. Potter said paying for the wands.

They walked down the street to the sports store. It read 'Quidditch Materials and Racing Brooms'. They walked inside and saw many children looking around a broomstick. Lily didn't see what was so special but apparently the broom could fly when demonstrated by the shop owner.

Lily was amazed and walked up to the broom. It was clean and the brushes were evenly cut. She read on the handle 'Nimbus 180'. James quickly picked one off a shelf and took it to his father.

"Dad. Can I have this one please?" James asked.  
"Promise to practice?" Mr. Potter asked  
"I promise. I'll make sure I try out for the house teams as soon as I can!" James exclaimed.  
"Ok, but consider this your going away present. Lily would you like anything?" Mr. Potter asked.  
"No sir. Im fine" Lily said.  
"Ok. You two head outside while I pay" Mr. Potter said.

James and Lily walked outside and looked up and down the street. Then James saw her - she had beautiful long blonde hair with hazel eyes. She had freckles on her nose and was very skinny. James smiled at her and walked over leaving Lily alone.  
Lily watched James walk over to the girl and got mad. 'Why would he be interested in someone else when he has Vanessa? And why would he show interest in front of me!' she screamed to herself. She watched as he began to talk to her.

"Hey, I'm James - James Potter" James said flashing a smile.  
"I'm Chelsea - Chelsea Brenick" Chelsea smiled back.  
"You're very beautiful" James flirted.  
"You're quite handsome yourself," Chelsea said back.  
"Are you a first year to Hogwarts?" James asked.  
"Oh yes. My parents work in Gringotts" Chelsea replied.  
"I hope we can get to know each other at Hogwarts" James said stepping close to Chelsea.  
"I hope we do get that chance" Chelsea said stepping closer to James.  
"Good" James said simply and leaned in and kissed Chelsea.

Chelsea deepended the kiss and stood there with James. Lily's jaw dropped. James was cheating on Vanessa. Now what was she to do?


	3. He loves the chase

**ATTENTION!! ~MAJOR DISCLAIMER~ THIS STORY IS NOT WRITTEN BY ME, IT WAS WRITTEN BY GRYFFINDORBABEXHOT FROM . SHE HAS GIVEN ME PERMISSION TO POST THIS AS A FANFIC. ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO JK ROWLING, EXCEPT SOME OC'S ARE BABEXHOTTS'. **

Chapter 3:  
**Beginnings at Hogwarts; He loves the Chase.**

Lily made a decision, she didn't do anything. James and Chelsea broke apart moments later and began to talk. Mr. Potter came outside with James' racing broom and James said goodbye to Chelsea.

They all drove home and Lily carefully took her school stuff to her room. She hung her school robes in her closet and left out her wand on her dresser.  
She stacked her books on the floor. She walked downstairs and saw James  
outside.

She left the house and walked up to him. As she got nearer she noticed  
that he was talking on the phone. She heard very little of the  
conversation but noticed James was flirting.  
Lily tried to listen to anything she could. It was hard, but she made out only a couple of words.

"Yeah - love - Saturday - No - Vanessa - broke - yeah - wait!" James  
said. Lily only heard those pieces but patched them together and her jaw  
dropped.

Lily guessed that James was already beginning to cheat on Vanessa again.  
It seemed like he couldn't be talking to Chelsea or Vanessa. She also  
figured that James pretended that he and Vanessa broke up. Lily clenched  
her fist and gritted her teeth.

"Hello Lily" James said.  
"Hello Potter, how's Chelsea? You wouldn't want Vanessa to know about this  
would you?" Lily asked.  
"You saw me with Chelsea! Dont tell Vanessa or Shannon." James whispered.  
"Shannon?" Lily asked.  
"The girl, I was just talking to" James said.  
"You're dating another girl! That's three now" Lily exclaimed.  
"No, I'm dumping Vanessa. I'm tired of her. Time to move on, but Shannon... so cute!" James said.  
"Potter, I'm going to tell Vanessa you're cheating on her." Lily warned.  
"No. Just let me dump her. We're leaving for school soon anyway." James said.  
"You know what! You are ridiculous, what's wrong with you? Why cant you just live with one girl?" Lily asked impatiently.  
"Because I love the chase! The easier it is to get a girl the more boring she is. I would rather chase a girl for years and love her. But, I get bored of the girls! I dont care about them! I care about how long it takes to get them and how cute they are!" James exclaimed.

Lily backed away and looks at him. She was shocked. She trembled and looked him in the eye.

"Then, stay away from me James Potter. I've had it! YOU ARE SOO ARROGNANT IT  
MAKES ME WANT TO PUKE! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW LUCKY YOU ARE! YOU ARE UNGRATEFUL, SLIMY, A GOLD DIGGER, USELESS AND THE MOST HEART BREAKING BOY I HAVE EVER MET! STAY AWAY FROM ME! I HATE YOU! NOW AND FOR ALWAYS!" Lily screamed in fury.

"Fine, when we get to Hogwarts, we go our separate ways. I'll be friends with other people and you be friends with other people. I'll date who I want and you'll date whom you want. We will never interact, deal?" James asked.

"Deal" Lily said sharply and turned on her heel and ran away. Tears flowing down her cheek in fury.

And so that marked the friendship of James Potter and Lily Evans. Only time would tell what would become of the two in their journey through Hogwarts.

Chapter 5:  
Welcome To Hogwarts

Lily watched from her window fearfully as James walked to Vanessa's house. She knew what he was doing - and she was ready to comfort her friend. He knocked on the door and waited for Vanessa to answer. Vanessa walked out of the door and smiled at James.

"Hey" Vanessa smiled.  
"Hey, can we talk for a minute?" James asked.  
Anything for you - MOM I'LL BE RIGHT BACK!" Vanessa screamed into her house.

They walked down the street to the local creek. Vanessa sat on the rocks and dipped her feet into the water. James watched her and prepared himself.

"Vanessa, I have something to tell you." James said.  
"I need to go first. I want to break up. Lily told me you have been cheating on me. But the truth is, I was cheating on you as well. And I'm going to a special school this year. We can't stay like this. It's been fun though, goodbye James" Vanessa said and took a breath.

She stood up and walked away. James jaw had dropped, 'Well that wasn't the plan' he thought.

James was watching TV in his house when the phone rang. He ran up to it and answered it cautiously.

"Hi James" Shannon said.  
"Hey Shannon" James replied trying to sound cool.  
"Listen, I'm sorry but I'm going away on Saturday with my parents. I'm so sorry" Shannon explained  
"It's fine. Your parents come first. I'll see you next summer" James replied in a hopeful tone.  
"What do you mean by 'next summer'?" Shannon asked.  
"I got accepted to a boarding school, I leave on Sunday" James said,  
"Now I feel horrible. I wont even get to see you" Shannon said upset.  
"Don't worry, I'll write you" James said.  
"Promise?" Shannon asked.  
"Promise" James replied.  
"Ok, You have a good year," Shannon said.  
"Yeah, you too." James said.  
"Ok, I have to go bye" Shannon said quickly and hung up the phone.

"Lily! Hurry or we'll be late!" Lily's mum called up the stairs.  
"I'm coming" Lily called.

She was trying to drag her trunk down the stairs. Apparently, her trunk got much heavier then when she originally packed it. She eventually got her trunk downstairs and sighed.

Lily was dressed in a light blue T-shirt with the word 'Spoiled' written across the shirt. She was wearing black shorts and tan sandals. Her hair was in a neat high ponytail. She tried to sit down but her mother pulled her back up.

"Come now, we are following the Potter's" Mrs. Evans said.

Lily heaved her trunk into the back of the car and removed her ticket from her letter. She sat down and watched as her house faded away. After half an hour of watching the trees fly by the car stopped.

She looked outside to see Kings Cross Station. She gasped as she got out of the car. She dragged her trunk inside following her mum and the Potter family. They got carts and continued walking. People stared at them as they passed with their trunks and packages.

They walked until they saw platforms 9 and 10. Mr. Potter turned to everyone and sighed.

"Well, Lily its time to say goodbye" Mr. Potter said.  
"This is it?" Mrs. Evans said.  
"We have to go through this wall. But, you wont be able to" Mrs. Potter explained.  
"We have to walk through a wall?" Lily asked scared  
"It doesn't hurt" James said.  
"Oh Lily, I'll miss you. Please promise to write" Mrs. Evans sobbed as she hugged her daughter.  
"Mom, I need to go. The train leaves in five minutes" Lily said hugging her mom.  
"Alright, I'll let you go now. Good luck, make friends, and do your work" Mrs. Evans called.

Mr. Potter then walked directly at the barrier of Platforms 9 and 10. Lily didn't blink but he disappeared.

"James, you next" Mrs. Potter called checking her watch.

James walked at the barrier and disappeared. Mrs. Potter waved for Lily to go, but Lily didn't move.

"Come on dear. The train is going to leave" Mrs. Potter said.  
"Go on now" Mrs. Evans smiled.

Lily nodded and began to run toward the barrier. She felt like she was going to fall but she kept moving. She opened her eyes to see a crimson red train.

Mrs. Potter appeared behind Lily and smiled.

"You get on the train, quickly with your trunk." Mrs. Potter said.

Lily hurried to the train and dragged the trunk onto the train. She walked down the hallway looking for James. She walked and walked until she didn't notice that she had bumped into another girl.

"Oh! Watch where you're dragging that thing!" the girl screamed.  
"I'm soo sorry. Hey, you remind me of one of my friends" Lily said as the girl turned around to look at her. She had long black silky hair and almond eyes. She looked just like-

"Vanessa?" Lily asked confused.  
"Lily?" the girl asked.  
"Vanessa!" Lily exclaimed realizing the girl.  
"Lily!" Vanessa exclaimed.  
"Vanessa?" James said appearing behind Lily.

Vanessas jaw dropped. There was the guy she just broke up with and she was going to school with him.

"James?" Vanessa asked confused.  
"The one and only" James said  
"Isn't this great. Just when I thought I was going to get away from sh** and find something decent. C*** shows up instead' Vanessa said  
"My hero!" Lily said hugging her friend.  
"Well, if that's the way you feel Vanessa. I have someone else to pay attention to" James said and began to walk away.  
"I know, the mirrors are really attractive when you stare at yourself!" Vanessa called.

"I missed you girl!" Lily said hugging her friend.  
"Me to, let's find a compartment," Vanessa said.

They walked down the train until they found a compartment. There was one girl in there staring out the window. She was alone, she sighed but jumped as Lily opened the door.

"Sorry." Lily said. "But everywhere else is full"  
"May we join you?" Vanessa asked  
"Sure, My names' Jamie Carter" James said.  
"I'm Lily" Lily replied dragging her luggage inside.  
"And I'm Vanessa" Vanessa said.  
"Let me help you" Jamie said as she got up.

Jamie was very pretty, Lily thought. She had long brunette curly hair and baby blue eyes. She had freckles on her nose and she was smiling. Jamie helped Lily and Vanessa get their luggage under the seats and then sat down.

"So, what house do you think you'll be in?" Jamie asked excited.  
"Um, honestly, we have no clue" Lily answered.  
"Well, you two seem way too nice to be Slytherins. You seem brave to talk to someone right away. I'd say you two would be in Gryffindor. I'm a shoo-in for Gryffindor. My family has been in that house for centuries" Jamie explained.  
"Is Gryffindor good?" Vanessa asked.  
"Good? It's excellent! It's the best house - or that's what I heard" Jamie replied.

The girls continue to talk until the subject of boys appeared. Lily and Vanessa took turns telling their stories with James. Jamie was very interested and gasped at the best parts. By the end of the story Jamie had made her mind up.

She stood up and looked at her new friends.

"Take me to him, I want to meet him," Jamie said.  
"You have got to be joking?" Vanessa asked.  
"I'm serious." Jamie said smiling.  
'I guess it can't hurt" Lily said cautiously standing up.

They walked down the train to see James inside a compartment with Chelsea snogging him. Lily watched in shock as Jamie walked up to Chelsea and tapped her shoulder.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" Chelsea asked.  
"My names Jamie and I would like you to know that I feel bad for you. You're dating a tripple-timer." Jamie explained.

James eyes began to look furious. He gave Lily a death stare as she began to talk as well.

"Don't forget that he's a man wh***" Lily added.  
"And an a**" Vanessa replied.

Chelsea looked at James confused.

"Want to explain some things?" she asked him.  
"Well - " James started but was cut off by Lily.

"He used to be dating my friend Vanessa but he went to Diagon Alley and kissed you and then he started dating a girl named Shannon, and yes I witnessed all of it." Lily said.

"Is this true?" Chelsea asked hurt.  
"What happens if I say yes?" James asked innocently.  
"You get this" Chelsea said and slapped his face.

"We are over" Chelsea said simply.  
"Chelsea, please come with us to our compartment." Lily offered.  
"I think I will. Its nice to be friends with people who despise the same person" Chelsea said and left the compartment with Lily, Vanessa, and Jamie.

As they walked out, they walked past a boy with black hair. He smiled at them and winked while saying "Hey hotties!"

They rolled their eyes and continued walking. The boy went to the compartment and looked at James.

"Hey, mind If I join you?" he asked.  
"Sure." James replied.

They boy sat down and leaned his head back.

"Are you ok?" James asked.  
"It's my cousins and brother. They won't leave me alone" the boy groaned.  
"Your lucky you have siblings" James muttered.  
"Trust me. You wouldn't want my family. What's your name anyway?" the boy asked.  
"Oh, James Potter." James said.  
"Sirius Black" Sirius said.

The boys shook hands and began to talk again.

"So, I noticed those hot girls were coming from this compartment. Anything interesting happen?" Sirius asked.  
"Um, I got slapped and insulted," James said.  
"Ouch, but I must say, the girl with red hair is amazingly beautiful!" Sirius exclaimed.

James' jaw dropped. His pulse quickened and his heart beat louder.

"Lily?" he said  
"You know her?" Sirius asked.  
"Yeah, she's my ex best friend" James replied dully as his pulse slowed down.  
"What happened?" Sirius asked.  
"She told me she liked me and I didn't like her so, I dated her best friend, and then cheated on her best friend with 2 other girls who all just dumped me" James said quickly.  
"So, you wouldn't mind if I took a crack at Lily?" Sirius asked.  
"No, go ahead." James said.  
"Sweet one" Sirius said.

Then all of a sudden the door opened for them to see a boy with sandy brown hair.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked.  
"No, I'm James." James said.  
"Sirius" Sirius added.  
"I'm Remus Lupin. Its hard finding a decent place to sit isn't it?" Remus asked.  
"Um, yeah" James said confused.  
"I mean, with a train with such a capacity you think at least one compartment would have some students interested in education" Remus said exasperated.

James and Sirius looked at each other. They both agreed that this guy was a nut.

"So, what class are you looking forward to the most?" Remus asked.  
"Is that the snack trolley?" Sirius asked looking out the compartment.

And there it was, a cart full of sweets. Much to James and Sirius' luck, they quickly bought some snacks and began to eat.

The rest of the ride was easy-going. Eventually, James saw a huge castle outside their window. The boys got changed into their robes and walked off the train. As they got off the train they heard a loud voice.

"FIRST YEARS! FIRST YEARS THIS WAY!" a man was calling. But as James got closer, he noticed the man wasn't a man but a Giant. He smiled and thought how cool his school was already.

The first years got into small boats and rode across the lake. Once they arrived at the castle doors a man walked outside.

"Thank you Hagrid" the man said peacefully.

James recognized the man immediately. It was Professor Dumbledore. Who couldn't miss the long white beard?

"My name is Professor Dumbledore. I teach transfiguration at Hogwarts. In a few moment I will take you inside so we can get you all sorted. While you are at Hogwarts for the next seven years, your house is your family. Try to earn points but don't lose any for rule breaking. Now, I will place the Sorting Hat on your head and he alone will choose where you go" Professor Dumbledore explained.

"Follow me now" the Professor said and began to walk inside.

Lily gasped at the beauty of the castle. They walked into the dining hall and noticed everyone staring at them. Lily continued walking until she bumped into Jamie.

"Sorry" Lily muttered.

But then all of a sudden, the hat on an old stool began to sing.

_'Welcome First Years to this school  
that was built many centuries ago  
You all may be friends  
but wait until I split you all again  
The Brave and Daring go to Gryffindor  
The Loyal and Helpful go to Hufflepuff  
the Wise and Quick go to Ravenclaw  
The sly and sneaky go to Slytherin  
Now be aware for the future seems bare  
evil will rise and loved ones will be killed  
so stand together now  
but now dont fret  
Enjoy the feast  
place me on your head for I'm your Sorting Hat'_

They hall erupted with applause and Lily started to clap as well. Then Professor Dumbledore removed a lark piece of paper and began to read.

'Brenick, Chelsea" he called.

Chelsea walked up to the hat and sat on the stool. Professor Dumbledore placed the hat on her head and then shouted without hesitation 'GRYFFINDOR!'

The professor continued to sort more students. Jamie, Vanessa, Lily, Remus and James had been made Gryffindors.

The eventually Professor Dumbledore said "Black, Sirius!"

Sirius walked up to the stool and sat down. The hat began to think. For five minutes everyone waited. Then the hat said.

"I have decided for you to be - GRYFFINDOR!" the hat announced.

Everything fell silent. Sirius walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to James. Professor Dumbledore broke the silence by saying 'Change is a good thing'

Then Professor Dippett - the headmaster stood up.

"Enjoy the feast everyone but before we do. I have some announcements. Now, Mrs. Titherbomb has requested that everyone take a list of all the items not permitted in Hogwarts. You can find the list outside her office. The dark forest is out of bounds to every student and Care of Magical Creatures classes are being postponed at the time. But now enjoy the feast!" Professor Dippett said.

He waved his wand and then all five tables filed up with food. Sirius and James began to take everything at once. Remus was eating delicately and the girls were eating and gossiping at the same time.

After the desserts disappeared, Professor Dippett stood once more.

"Now, all of your belongings have been taken to your common room. Prefects, please lead the first years, and good night everyone." The headmaster said and then walked out of the room.

"All right first years!" Arthur Weasley said. "Follow me" he ordered.

The first years followed Arthur tired but excited. Sirius crept up behind Lily and tapped her shoulder. Lily jumped and turned around.

"Hey" he said  
"Hi" Lily replied  
"I was wondering, if you wanted to hang out sometime - do homework and stuff?" Sirius asked.  
"Sounds like fun" Lily smiled  
"Lots of fun" Sirius replied  
"This doesn't mean were dating does it, because we are only eleven" Lily wondered.  
"Of course we are, that's why it is called 'young love'" Sirius said in a mystified voice.


	4. Classes

**ATTENTION!! ~MAJOR DISCLAIMER~ THIS STORY IS NOT WRITTEN BY ME, IT WAS WRITTEN BY GRYFFINDORBABEXHOT FROM . SHE HAS GIVEN ME PERMISSION TO POST THIS AS A FANFIC. ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO JK ROWLING, EXCEPT SOME OC'S ARE BABEXHOTTS'. **

Chapter 4:  
**Classes**

Lily awoke the next morning and shook her friends. She put on her Gryffindor robes and pocketed her wand. She tied her hair back into a ponytail and pocketed her list of questions she made at home.

After she was ready, she got her schoolbooks together and noticed her friends still hadn't woken up. She shook them once more until Jamie threw her pillow at her.

"Lily. We don't have classes for another two hours!" Jamie whined rubbing her eyes.  
"Actually. You have thirty minutes," Lily said happily.  
"WHAT!!" Jamie, Vanessa, and Chelsea exclaimed.  
"That's right. Now. I'm going to breakfast" Lily said removing her list of Hogwarts. She left the room laughing at her three friends who were scrambling to get ready.

Lily walked downstairs and saw James and Sirius walking out of the portrait hole. She started to run across the room until she finally grabbed onto Sirius' arm.

"Hey love" Sirius said winking.  
"Hey Sirius" Lily said smiling.  
"No hello to me I see" James muttered annoyed.  
"Oh im sorry. Morning Potter - remember to take your idiot pills this morning?" Lily asked.  
"Yeah the same to you too Evans." James said annoyed.  
"So love. Want to lead us to the lovely Dining Hall?" Sirius asked flirting.  
"Yes. I'd love too" Lily flirted back.

Following Lily's map, the three of them were able to reach the Great Hall in ten minutes. They sat down and began to eat breakfast. Sirius kept kicking Lily's feet playfully, which was getting a lot of attention from James.

Jamie, Vanessa and Chelsea joined them minutes later and then they all set off for their first class - potions. They walked into the dungeons, which also happened to be their classroom. Lily looked around and saw many cupboards, cauldrons, and odd ingredients scrambled around the room.

Lily sat down at a desk and Sirius sat next to her. She smiled and removed her books and list. She looked up at her professor who was smiling at her.

"Welcome first years! To the wonderful study of Potions. In the next seven years I hope that I can teach you many potions and maybe find some amazing potion makers. Now, today we will start by reading passage 1 of Chapter 2 from 'Potions: A General Guide'." The professor said.

Lily rose her hand and the professor looked shocked that a student would already have a question.

"Yes miss? What is your name?" he asked.  
"Sir. You never gave us your name." Lily pointed out.  
"Professor Slughorn, now what is your name?" Professor Slughorn asked.  
"Lily Evans" Lily said clearly.  
"Well Miss Evans, I hope you do well in this subject. Now, continue reading" Professor Slughorn said and turned around.  
"But I finished the reading!" Lily said. "I read the entire book once I got it."

Professor Slughorn turned around again to face Lily. Everyone was watching them. A young Slytherin boy was eyeing Lily cautiously. He too had read the entire Potions book too - but he wasn't about to admit it. He had black greasy hair.

"The entire book?" Slughorn asked.  
"Yea" Lily said.  
"Fine. In most potions, what direction do you stir your potion?" he asked.  
"Counter clockwise" the boy said immediately.

Professor Slughorn looked at the boy.

"That's correct. What is your name?" Slughorn asked.  
"Severus Snape" the boy said.  
"Well good work Mr. Snape." Slughorn said.

The bell rang and the students began to put their books away. They hurried off and headed to their next class.

Sirius and Lily sat down in the common room working on homework. James was across the room gripping his quill angrily. He didn't know why he was acting so strange. Sirius is his friend. He should be happy? Shouldn't he?

Sirius whispered something in Lily's ear that made Lily giggle. James picked up his books and moved to a table a couple of inches away from Sirius and Lily. Sirius continued whispering into Lily's ear that James leaned over in his chair.

He kept leaning more and more until he finally heard what he wanted to hear.

"James might be my best friend. But honestly - he can be such a dult to not to like you" Sirius whispered into Lily's ear. Lily blushed and took his hand.

WHAM! James had fallen to the floor after he slipped off the chair.

Sirius and Lily turned around to see James on the floor. James shrugged stood up and went back to the other side of the room. He looked once again back at Lily. Her flaming red hair. Oh he loved how it glowed through the room. Her beautiful green emerald eyes that lit up like a gem.

He looked away and stood up. He went up to his dormitory and threw his books on his bed. He went to the wall and hit his head against it continuously.

He threw his hands up in the sir and screamed 'WHY AM I ACTING LIKE THIS!?"  
Then like something came out of the sky, a voice was heard around the room. James looked around to see no one there. He looked out the window and under his bed. The same thing echoing in his brain.

He looked to the doorway to see another Gryffindor there. He stared for a moment and then realized who it was.

"That's right. You heard what I said." The voice said.  
"You must be mad! Me like Lily? No way!" James said defensively.  
"Maybe its because you don't like her - but love her" the voice said again.  
"Maybe now you don't realize it." The boy said.  
"You are officially this silliest person I've ever met" James said.

The boy came inside and sat on James' bed and he said two words.  
"Prove it"

James went over to his bed and sat down. He looked at Remus Lupin. He actually looked liked he wanted to help him. James sighed and put his head on his pillow.

"Well. I don't know. I have been friends with her since first grade." James said.  
"Its natural to feel protective, she's like your sister." Remus said.  
"But I never felt like this." James said exasperated.  
"How do you feel?" Remus asked.  
"Every time I look at her, I gasp at her beauty. Her beautiful tomato red hair and her glowing emerald eyes. She's so wonderful. And she's so kind to others. And she's smart - amazingly smart! And every time I talk to her. My heart beats twice as fast." James blushed.

Remus stood up and paced back in froth. He walked around the room while muttering to himself and having his knuckles to his chin. He sat down once again and looked James in the eye.

"Just listen to this" he said at first. "You always liked Lily but never noticed how much you like her until you saw someone else like her which trigged you to realize how much you like her which has caused all of your unexplainable behavior." Remus said.  
James looked at Remus. Apparently, he had no clue what he was talking about.  
"Basically. You always thought she was a babe but never thought how hot she was until someone else thought she was hot. Which made you jealous because you want your hot babe." Remus said trying to translate into idiotic guy language.  
"Oh that makes total sense. How do you figure this stuff out?" James asked.  
"I don't know. Cleverness?" Remus suggested.  
"Works for me but now how do I get Lily back?" James asked as he slumped into a corner.  
"We get Sirius up here" Remus said.

Remus got some parchment and a quill and ink. He began to write a simple message. He was about to head downstairs when James stopped him.

"Remus?" James asked.  
"Yeah" Remus replied.  
"Thanks for everything. You're a great friend." James smiled.  
"You too." Remus said.

Remus walked down to the edge of the stairs and looked around. He saw Sirius with Lily in the far corner of the room. He looked around and saw a small first year not too far from him. He whistled quietly and the boy looked at him. Remus waved at the boy to come to in. The boy walked towards him nervous.

"Hi. I'm Remus Lupin. What's your name?" Remus asked.  
"Peter Pettigrew" Peter said.  
"Well Peter, could you give this note to that boy sitting with the red haired girl." Remus said.  
"Sure" Peter said.  
"Thanks oh and then you can come with me. I'll need a neutral side." Remus advised.  
"Alright" Peter said and started walking towards Sirius.

He walked over to Sirius and nudged him. Sirius looked at the boy and took the note. He read it to himself and looked around. He kissed Lily's cheek and went upstairs staying alert.

Sirius walked into the room and saw Remus, James and Peter sitting on James' bed. Sirius looked at each of the boys.  
"Hey what's going?" Sirius asked.  
"James likes Lily" Remus said.  
"Your point" Sirius said.  
"The point is that James really likes her and has before you so -" Remus began looking at James.  
"So lay off!" James said.  
"What if I don't want to?" Sirius asked.  
"Peter, what do you think?" Remus asked.  
"I think hat if James really likes Lily. He should ask her out" Peter said.  
"But I'm dating Lily! Too bad!" Sirius said and left the room.

The days passed and James was now finding it unbearable to look at Sirius or Lily anymore. He began to hang around Remus and Peter. Remus had taught James on how to make hearts and doves appear from his wand. James knew he would use this to win Lily. James had become good friends with Remus.

Peter would show Remus and James wizard pranks from a book he bought in Diagon Alley. It was called 'The Fundamentals to Wizarding Pranks'. The book was very amusing when James would set off a 'random odor ball'. Then Remus would tell the teacher that he had burritos for lunch and then James and Remus would be sent to the Hospital Wing.

Of course, they headed to the Dormitory or walked around the Castle instead. They had been doing this for now a month. Then they would fill Peter in at lunch. At night after their work, they would sit down and add to their small map of the school they had.  
Lily and Sirius would try to sneak peeks but someone would hide it before they got the chance. And James was happy. He had two best friends and it looked like Sirius didn't like Lily's presence any longer. Lily was getting annoyed and James would always see Lily leave Sirius to go to the girls.

Two more weeks had passed and Sirius looked fed up. James had just added a passage behind a statue and just hid the map before Sirius got there.

"Hey" Sirius said.  
"Hi" James said not looking him in the eye.  
"Look. You like Lily right?" Sirius asked.  
"Yeah" James said slowly looking at Sirius  
"I'm going to break up with her. Shes so stubborn. And her friend Jamie. Pretty smokin" Sirius said smiling.  
"So you're leaving a girl for another girl?" James asked confused.  
"Technically. Do you want Lily or not?" Sirius asked.  
"YES!" James exclaimed.  
"Alright. I'm leaving her tomorrow. Be ready" Sirius said getting up.  
"Sirius" James said.  
"Yeah?" Sirius asked looking at James.  
"Thanks." James said simply smiling.  
"No problem" Sirius said and left.

James thought to himself how lucky he was to have such good luck. He got up and hurried off to Sirius.  
"Want to see our project?" James offered  
"Our project?" Sirius asked  
"Yeah. Remus, Peter, Me and You" James explained.  
"What is it?" Sirius asked.  
"A map to everything in Hogwarts" James said taking out the map.  
"Nice. Well. I know there is a secret passageway here" Sirius said pointing to a section on the map.  
"Welcome to the project. Lets head upstairs" James said smiling and hurried up to the dormitory.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The next morning Sirius walked up to Lily smiling. She kissed his cheek and smiled. He looked at James who gave him an encouraging wink.

"Lily I have something to tell you" Sirius said.  
"What's going on?" Lily asked worried.  
"I want to move on. You know. Be with other girls" Sirius said.  
"And you want me to date other guys?" Lily asked heart broken.  
"Lily. Were not meant to be" Sirius said simply.  
"Of course not." Lily sobbed. She had tears flowing down her cheeks.

Sirius looked at James in a panic. James ran up to Lily and hugged her tight. Lily relaxed in his arms, which made him smile.

"Lily. Will you go out with me?" James asked.

Lily pushed away from James and looked at him and then Sirius. Then it hit her. She slapped James' face numerous times and then slapped Sirius.

"YOU ARROGANT GITS! YOU PLANNED THIS! YOU BOTH ARE HEART BREAKING GITS! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Lily screamed and then got up and ran out of the Hall.

James was rubbing his cheeks, which were burnt red from the numerous slaps. Sirius was smiling cheekily and left before James could say something.  
He walked up to Jamie who was whispering to Vanessa and Chelsea about Lilys sudden flight from the Hall. He tapped her shoulder and smiled at her as she turned around.

"Hey Jamie" Sirius said.  
"Hi Sirius. Do you know what's wrong with Lily?" Jamie asked worried.  
"Don't worry. I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me," Sirius said.  
"You broke up with Lily?" Jamie asked.  
"Yeah. That way we could be together," Sirius said putting his hands around her.  
"Leave me alone" Jamie said and stood up.

She got her books and hurried off with Vanessa and Chelsea. All that was on their mind was where Lily could be - and what she had done in the time she left the room and they had hurried out after her.


	5. New feelings discovered

**ATTENTION!! ~MAJOR DISCLAIMER~ THIS STORY IS NOT WRITTEN BY ME, IT WAS WRITTEN BY GRYFFINDORBABEXHOT FROM . SHE HAS GIVEN ME PERMISSION TO POST THIS AS A FANFIC. ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO JK ROWLING, EXCEPT SOME OC'S ARE BABEXHOTTS'. **

Chapter 5:

**New feelings discovered**

James went over to his bed and sat down. He looked at Remus Lupin. He actually looked liked he wanted to help him. James sighed and put his head on his pillow.

"Well. I don't know. I have been friends with her since first grade." James said.  
"Its natural to feel protective, she's like your sister." Remus said.  
"But I never felt like this." James said exasperated.  
"How do you feel?" Remus asked.  
"Every time I look at her, I gasp at her beauty. Her beautiful tomato red hair and her glowing emerald eyes. She's so wonderful. And she's so kind to others. And she's smart - amazingly smart! And every time I talk to her. My heart beats twice as fast." James blushed.

Remus stood up and paced back in froth. He walked around the room while muttering to himself and having his knuckles to his chin. He sat down once again and looked James in the eye.

"Just listen to this" he said at first. "You always liked Lily but never noticed how much you like her until you saw someone else like her which trigged you to realize how much you like her which has caused all of your unexplainable behavior." Remus said.  
James looked at Remus. Apparently, he had no clue what he was talking about.  
"Basically. You always thought she was a babe but never thought how hot she was until someone else thought she was hot. Which made you jealous because you want your hot babe." Remus said trying to translate into idiotic guy language.  
"Oh that makes total sense. How do you figure this stuff out?" James asked.  
"I don't know. Cleverness?" Remus suggested.  
"Works for me but now how do I get Lily back?" James asked as he slumped into a corner.  
"We get Sirius up here" Remus said.

Remus got some parchment and a quill and ink. He began to write a simple message. He was about to head downstairs when James stopped him.

"Remus?" James asked.  
"Yeah" Remus replied.  
"Thanks for everything. You're a great friend." James smiled.  
"You too." Remus said.

Remus walked down to the edge of the stairs and looked around. He saw Sirius with Lily in the far corner of the room. He looked around and saw a small first year not too far from him. He whistled quietly and the boy looked at him. Remus waved at the boy to come to in. The boy walked towards him nervous.

"Hi. I'm Remus Lupin. What's your name?" Remus asked.  
"Peter Pettigrew" Peter said.  
"Well Peter, could you give this note to that boy sitting with the red haired girl." Remus said.  
"Sure" Peter said.  
"Thanks oh and then you can come with me. I'll need a neutral side." Remus advised.  
"Alright" Peter said and started walking towards Sirius.

He walked over to Sirius and nudged him. Sirius looked at the boy and took the note. He read it to himself and looked around. He kissed Lily's cheek and went upstairs staying alert.

Sirius walked into the room and saw Remus, James and Peter sitting on James' bed. Sirius looked at each of the boys.  
"Hey what's going?" Sirius asked.  
"James likes Lily" Remus said.  
"Your point" Sirius said.  
"The point is that James really likes her and has before you so -" Remus began looking at James.  
"So lay off!" James said.  
"What if I don't want to?" Sirius asked.  
"Peter, what do you think?" Remus asked.  
"I think hat if James really likes Lily. He should ask her out" Peter said.  
"But I'm dating Lily! Too bad!" Sirius said and left the room.

The days passed and James was now finding it unbearable to look at Sirius or Lily anymore. He began to hang around Remus and Peter. Remus had taught James on how to make hearts and doves appear from his wand. James knew he would use this to win Lily. James had become good friends with Remus.

Peter would show Remus and James wizard pranks from a book he bought in Diagon Alley. It was called 'The Fundamentals to Wizarding Pranks'. The book was very amusing when James would set off a 'random odor ball'. Then Remus would tell the teacher that he had burritos for lunch and then James and Remus would be sent to the Hospital Wing.

Of course, they headed to the Dormitory or walked around the Castle instead. They had been doing this for now a month. Then they would fill Peter in at lunch. At night after their work, they would sit down and add to their small map of the school they had.  
Lily and Sirius would try to sneak peeks but someone would hide it before they got the chance. And James was happy. He had two best friends and it looked like Sirius didn't like Lily's presence any longer. Lily was getting annoyed and James would always see Lily leave Sirius to go to the girls.

Two more weeks had passed and Sirius looked fed up. James had just added a passage behind a statue and just hid the map before Sirius got there.

"Hey" Sirius said.  
"Hi" James said not looking him in the eye.  
"Look. You like Lily right?" Sirius asked.  
"Yeah" James said slowly looking at Sirius  
"I'm going to break up with her. Shes so stubborn. And her friend Jamie. Pretty smokin" Sirius said smiling.  
"So you're leaving a girl for another girl?" James asked confused.  
"Technically. Do you want Lily or not?" Sirius asked.  
"YES!" James exclaimed.  
"Alright. I'm leaving her tomorrow. Be ready" Sirius said getting up.  
"Sirius" James said.  
"Yeah?" Sirius asked looking at James.  
"Thanks." James said simply smiling.  
"No problem" Sirius said and left.

James thought to himself how lucky he was to have such good luck. He got up and hurried off to Sirius.  
"Want to see our project?" James offered  
"Our project?" Sirius asked  
"Yeah. Remus, Peter, Me and You" James explained.  
"What is it?" Sirius asked.  
"A map to everything in Hogwarts" James said taking out the map.  
"Nice. Well. I know there is a secret passageway here" Sirius said pointing to a section on the map.  
"Welcome to the project. Lets head upstairs" James said smiling and hurried up to the dormitory.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The next morning Sirius walked up to Lily smiling. She kissed his cheek and smiled. He looked at James who gave him an encouraging wink.

"Lily I have something to tell you" Sirius said.  
"What's going on?" Lily asked worried.  
"I want to move on. You know. Be with other girls" Sirius said.  
"And you want me to date other guys?" Lily asked heart broken.  
"Lily. Were not meant to be" Sirius said simply.  
"Of course not." Lily sobbed. She had tears flowing down her cheeks.

Sirius looked at James in a panic. James ran up to Lily and hugged her tight. Lily relaxed in his arms, which made him smile.

"Lily. Will you go out with me?" James asked.

Lily pushed away from James and looked at him and then Sirius. Then it hit her. She slapped James' face numerous times and then slapped Sirius.

"YOU ARROGANT GITS! YOU PLANNED THIS! YOU BOTH ARE HEART BREAKING GITS! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Lily screamed and then got up and ran out of the Hall.

James was rubbing his cheeks, which were burnt red from the numerous slaps. Sirius was smiling cheekily and left before James could say something.  
He walked up to Jamie who was whispering to Vanessa and Chelsea about Lilys sudden flight from the Hall. He tapped her shoulder and smiled at her as she turned around.

"Hey Jamie" Sirius said.  
"Hi Sirius. Do you know what's wrong with Lily?" Jamie asked worried.  
"Don't worry. I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me," Sirius said.  
"You broke up with Lily?" Jamie asked.  
"Yeah. That way we could be together," Sirius said putting his hands around her.  
"Leave me alone" Jamie said and stood up.

She got her books and hurried off with Vanessa and Chelsea. All that was on their mind was where Lily could be - and what she had done in the time she left the room and they had hurried out after her.

"Vanessa. Come on. One kiss!" Sirius pouted.  
"No Sirius" Vanessa pouted.  
"Fine. I'll make you!" Sirius exclaimed and gave Vanessa a long kiss.  
"Shesh Sirius. Give Vanessa a break" James said.

James, Sirius, Remus, Wormtail and Vanessa were sitting in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express. They were returning for their second year at Hogwarts. Lily, Chelsea and Jamie were in a separate compartment across the hall.

Lily couldn't stand James. He had dated Kristina Shevins, Stephanie Edwards, Vanessa and Chelsea in one year.

"Come on fabulous. Come have a seat on papa!" James called across to Lily.  
"No Potter" Lily called back annoyed. She was reading her favorite book - Romeo and Juliet.  
"You know you just want to have a feel of me!" James said back.  
"Potter. If I touched you, then I would have to hurry to Saint Mungos that way I don't die of an ego attack" Lily said.  
"You know you want me. Im hot, sexy, smart, brave and well - Im James Potter" James said.  
"EGO ALERT! EGO ALERT!" Chelsea and Jamie called out loudly.

The girls laughed as James pushed out his chest and mess up his untidy hair.

"Why do you always mess with your hair anyway?" Lily asked.  
"I want it to stay flat," James said sadly.  
"Here's a hint - " Lily began to say. She then got up and walked over to the other compartment. She bent down to James so she was one inch away from his ear.

"Get a comb" Lily whispered. Her words entered James ear as cool as ice. She smiled as everyone watched patiently waiting for a reaction. He turned to face her - they were less than an inch apart.

"Kiss me and I'll use one" James whispered.

Lily smirked as everyone gasped waiting now for Lily's reaction.

"How about you just make out with yourself in front of the mirror" Lily said coolly and began to leave.  
"I already do - I have a picture of you on my mirror. So basically you're telling me to make out with you." James said  
"No. You're just proving you that you are an arrogant git that has no life" Lily smirked and left.

Vanessa left moments later after taking to Sirius. She sat down in the girl's compartment next to Jamie. She sighed and looked at Lily.

"Sirius says that you should give James a chance because all he does at is muttering your name and talk about you and think of plans to get you to fall for him. Honestly - I don't care. He is a cheater. But if you ever go out with him - I'd understand. I mean hello - GORGEOUS!" Vanessa said.  
"But you have Sirius" Jamie said.  
"I know "Vanessa said.  
"Guys, I think I see the castle. Let's get changed." Lily said getting out her robes.  
They exited the compartment to see James standing outside the door.

"Where are you lovely ladies going?" James asked.  
"To change" Jamie said.  
"Well. You all are welcome to change in our compartment. I know Sirius won't mind and I won't either -"James began but stopped to flash a smile at Lily. "Remus likes Jamie and Chelsea, Peter fancies you."

"James! If you told Jamie that I like her then I'm going to come get you" Remus called.  
"Thanks for telling her" James called back.

"Potter. Move. Or I'll have no choice but to show everyone the video from when you were 5. I think you remember that" Lily smiled.

James looked at Lily and then jumped out of the way.

"Go ahead girls. We'll see you at the feast" James called as the girls made their way to the bathroom.

After the feast, James, Sirius, Peter and Remus had made their way to the dorms. They unpacked while listening to James about how he was going to win her over that year.

"And then she'll get out of the water and kiss me!" James exclaimed.  
"Or she could slap you" Remus pointed out.  
"Honestly James, that will never work" Sirius said.  
"You need to stop guessing" Peter said.  
"Look. Last year she said - The only people who know how to do that are my closest friends and they have sworn to never tell anyone" James repeated.  
"Can we change topics please!" Remus said exhausted.  
"Fine. We know where you go every month," James said.  
"And we want to help" Sirius said.  
"And we know how" Peter said.  
The three boys exchanged mischievous grins while looking at Remus.  
"What do you mean?" Remus asked surprised.  
"We know you're a werewolf," James said.  
"Ok. You got that figured out but how are you going to help me? Remus asked.  
"By becoming animagi" Sirius whispered excitdely


	6. Tri Wizard Tournament at Beaubaxtons

**ATTENTION!! ~MAJOR DISCLAIMER~ THIS STORY IS NOT WRITTEN BY ME, IT WAS WRITTEN BY GRYFFINDORBABEXHOT FROM . SHE HAS GIVEN ME PERMISSION TO POST THIS AS A FANFIC. ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO JK ROWLING, EXCEPT SOME OC'S ARE BABEXHOTTS'. **

Chapter 6:  
**Important Announcement and Beaubaxtons**

_4 years later…_

Lily Evans was boarding the Hogwarts Express for her 6th year of school at Hogwarts. Following her were her friends Chelsea, Vanessa, and Jamie. They hurried down the halls to find a compartment. They all were humming a popular song Lily had heard of over the summer. Lily had invited her friends to the concert over the summer.

Unfortunately, James Potter had his friends had spent the summer with them as well. And Lilys friend Vanessa was always attached to Sirius. But that was the summer. After a couple of fights, slaps, punches (thrown by Lily) they all were back to school.

"What do you think they meant on the school list about dress robes?" Jamie asked as they put away their trunks.  
"Who knows. I just brought a dress I got over the summer," Lily said.  
"I bet James would love to see you in that dress" Vanessa smiled.  
"Yea. And Sirius would love to see you with _no_ dress" Chelsea giggled.  
"Oh boy!" Lily muttered. "I have to go. I'll be back" Lily said and ran out off the compartment.

Lily was once again a prefect for Gryffindor House. Her and Remus Lupin had been prefects since 5th year. She continued running hoping she wouldn't be late until she fell. She looked down to see she had fallen onto the last person she would ever want to fall on - _Potter_.

"Hey Evans. I knew you wanted me," he said smiling.  
"Of course I don't want you. I hate you" Lily muttered.  
"And that's why your still lying down on me?" he asked.  
"No. I was just about to get off." Lily said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Lily got off of Potter and brushed her knees. James was doing the same. They both looked up at the same moment and _BANG!_ Their heads collided and Lily smiled a little as she began to laugh. James was rubbing his head and muttered "That's some strong head Evans"  
"Bye Potter" Lily said still smiling.

~~~~~  
She entered the Prefects compartment to see Remus getting instructions from the Head Boy and Girl.

"You're late" Fudge muttered.  
"Sorry" Lily said.  
"Now, This year some of the prefects will be leaving the school for events. Some will stay behind. We are going to need all of your help. Now, Patrol the corridors for fifteen minutes in shifts. Then you may relax until after the feast. You will know why then." Dolores Umbridge said.  
"Dismissed" Fudge, said.

Remus and Lily walked out of the compartment talking silently.

"Im guessing you've seen James." Remus said.  
"How can you tell?" Lily asked.  
"You're red in the face and look furious" Remus pointed out.  
"Im red in the face because I was late. And yes Im furious because your best friend has an ego of 1000" Lily said throwing her arms in the air.  
"He's not that bad you know" Remus said.  
"You are right. HES HORRIBLE!" Lily exclaimed.  
"You might like him like you used too if you gave him a chance" Remus said.  
"Remus. That was ten years ago" Lily said stubbornly.  
"What ever" Remus said and walked into his compartment as James was staring at Lily.

After the train ride, everyone got off the express. Lily got a carriage with her friends. She explained everything that Fudge and Umbridge had said. The girls looked excited and came up with many suggestions.

They walked into the hall to see Professor Dumbledore talking to a man. Dumbledore had been appointed to Head Master last year. Lily looked curiously at the man. As she was about to see the mans face, Potter jumped in front of it.

"Must you gaze at me all the time?" he asked smiling.  
"Potter. Get out of the way!" Lily said.  
"Why. Then you can't glare at my handsome face" Potter said.  
"That tape" she said mockingly.  
"That was me when I was six. You think people will care?" he asked  
"Um yea. Its kinda embarrassing." Lily said.  
"Fine I dare you to say it" James said.  
"Fine. But I'm spreading it out slowly." Lily said and smiled mischievously.

Lily looked at her friends and quietly whispered 'When Potter was six he ran throughout the entire neighborhood naked acting like the Ginger Bread man'

The girls laughed so hard that Jamie fell onto the floor. They silently passed it on and the giggling got louder. Dumbledore noticed the giggling and cleared his throat. It all became silent immediately.

"Now, I have an announcement. This year the Goblet of Fire will ignite once more. Meaning that the Tri-Wizard Tournament is to take place this year." Dumbledore said and heard people begin to whisper.

"Im not done" he said his eyes twinkling. "The tournament will be taking place at Beauxbatons this year. The tournament involves three wizarding schools: Hogwarts, Dumstrang and Beauxbatons. In October, all students in level six and seven who are interested in the tournament will be heading with Hagrid and I to Beauxbatons. There a Hogwarts Champion will be chosen and everyone will stay to support him or her. In response to this, Professor Slughorn will be taking Head Master duties while I'm away. Now lets enjoy this feast but may I warn everyone. If you are chosen, there is no backing out. Now lets eat to a Hogwarts victory!"

Then all of a sudden, food appeared on the table. James and Sirius dove into everything they could as Remus folded his napkin. Lily was whispering to the girls excited.

"Are any of you girls gonna enter?" Lily asked curious.  
"I might" Jamie said.  
"I don't think so. I heard people had died in the past" Chelsea whispered.  
"Well. Im all for it" Vanessa said.  
"Me too" Lily said high fiving her friend.

~~~~  
"So any of you guys entering?" Peter asked.  
"I can't Wormtail. You know that" Remus replied.

The truth was that Remus Lupin was a were-wolf and his friends has spent three years creating a potion that made them animagi. Peter transformed into a rat and they therefore called him 'Wormtail'. Sirius was nicknamed 'Padfoot' because he transformed into a dog. And James was 'Prongs' because he turned into a stag.

In fifth year, they achieved the potion and carefully drank it. In the next week, they could transform into their desired animals. This came in handy when Remus also called 'Moony' transformed once a month. Padfoot, Prongs and Wormtail would keep Moony company once a month.

"'Course you can. You can eat anyone in your way" Prongs joked.  
"I'd be surprised if Dumbledore let me go" Moony sighed sadly.  
"He'll let you go" Padfoot said.  
"I'm going to enter" Prongs said.  
"Why? So Lily can think of you as a hero?" Moony said.  
"No because my dad won the tournament when he went to school. Its called family honor" Prongs said.  
"Yeah. 'Family Honor' I'll enter so I can **** my family off " Padfoot muttered.  
"We'll we have to wait a month anyway." Moony pointed out.  
"I wonder if 6th and 7th years will still have lessons" Wormtail exclaimed.  
"Oh they will" Padfoot said.  
"Yeah. What else are we going to do when a task isn't going on?" Prongs asked.  
"Lessons. By Dumbledore" Moony guessed.

The feast ended by Dumbledore reminding every sixth and seventh year to sign the piece of parchment at the Head Table. James hurried up there to see many names on there. There was Lily's name at the top of the list, then Vanessa, some Slytherins and - _Snivellus_.

James shuddered at the sight of Snivellus being the Hogwarts Champion. James quickly signed and headed off to the common room planning another way to win Lily over. He had to win her now - or she will be going to Beauxbatons and meeting guys from Dumstrang. It made James stomach knot up to think about Lily falling for a guy from Dumstrang.

Chapter 11:  
Beauxbatons

"Hey Evans" James said walking up to her.  
"Potter" Lily muttered turning around to face him. "What do you want?" she asked  
"Well. I saw your name on the list for the Tournament and well - I don't think its such a good idea. You might get hurt and this competition is for men" James said proudly.  
"Then why are you signing up?" Lily asked disgusted.  
"Im a man" James said.  
"I see no man in you. I see the James Potter from the fifth grade of Elementary school. Useless and pathetic" Lily said and turned around and walked up the stirs to her dormitory.  
"You're not going to fall for some guy at Dumstrang are you?" James called up the stairs.  
"Maybe. They might have manners!" Lily called back.  
"LILY GO OUT WITH ME!" James called.

Lily came running down the stairs and leaned forward. She looked like she was gonna kiss him when - she knocked him out in one punch. She smiled as James got up clutching his bloody nose.

That night the girls packed their clothes away and carefully got ready for tomorrow. When they awoke they hurried down to breakfast to see Professor Dumbledore talking to Hagrid rather quickly. James was whispering to the Marauders as they were discussing what they were going to do once a month.

"So. Dumbledore said that he will make a clearing for me and a hut so I can hide in there" Remus whispered.  
"How are we going to visit you?" James asked.  
"I'm not sure. Maybe the hut will be big enough" Sirius said.  
"Or. We will have to take turns." Peter suggested.  
"How's that prongs?" Sirius asked.

But James was glancing at Lily. She had a light blue top on under her robes. Her jeans complemented every feminine touch on her body. He gazed at her as she giggled amongst the friends.

"Prongs. Prongs! You with us!" Remus called.  
"Damn Evans is beautiful" he muttered out loud.  
"JAMES POTTER!" Peter screamed.

The entire hall looked at James as he switched his gaze from Lily to Peter. Peter had gone red as Sirius and Remus were silently laughing. By the end of breakfast, Dumbledore stood up.

"Now. All students signed up for the Tournament is to get their belongings. Bring them to your common room and then meet Hagrid at the front gate. From there we will board the Hogwarts Express. The headmaster has offered to create an alternate route to the school." He said clearly.

James quickly got up and hurried off to Lily. She was five feet in front of him so he was running. He shoved many people out of the way as he made his way to her. He was running so fast that he collided into Lily.

"Potter" Lily grumbled.  
"Hey Lily" James said smiling.  
"What?" she asked getting annoyed.  
"I wanted you to know. That if you are Hogwarts Champion - I'll always be there to help you. If you want. So good luck" he said.  
"Yeah. What ever" Lily shrugged turning away.

She started walking until James grabbed her shoulder.

"Look. What's with you? I'm trying to be nice. And your shoving me off" James said sadly.  
"Potter. Being nice for one morning is not going to change my feelings for you" Lily said simply.  
"How long?" he asked.  
"Two years" Lily said and turned around and walked upstairs.

"So. How long do you have to be nice?" Remus asked as they boarded the train.  
"Two years" James said again.  
"And what kind of nice?" Sirius asked.  
"I don't know. Nice" James shrugged.  
"Then that should be simple!" Peter exclaimed.  
"I think she means no insults, hexing Snape, asking her out - nice" Remus said as they got a compartment.  
"Thats impossible" James said. "I want her so bad. I mean. At first she was my best friend now she is a woman. Gorgeous woman who has feelings, brains and caring nature for others." James said sadly.  
"Wow Prongs. That's deep" Sirius laughed punching his friend.

The train ride was uneventful except that Sirius was in a snog fest with Vanessa for an hour. A new record. After four hours, the train started to slow down. All the students looked out the windows to see a gorgeous mansion ahead of them.

The mansion was pure silver and there were ice sculptures outside. There was a large garden containing the sculptures and gazebos. The ice sparkled in the light, which made them squint and shield their eyes from the glare. In the gardens were flowers - many varieties as a lake was on the other side of the mansion. The flowers were as bright as the sun with many colors combining to create a rainbow effect. The flowers reflected off the lake, the water was so pure, the gentlest lily pad reflected off the waters surface in a beautiful manner. The mansion was twenty stories tall. Lily giggled - she thought the mansion was around 50 Vernon's wide.

The students got off the Hogwarts Express as Hagrid did a head count. Lily was still gazing at the mansion and what was to come. Chelsea noticed Lily's gazing and muttered to her.

"Probably the most beautiful thing I have ever seen" she said.  
"Well. We won't have a lot of time to visit those gardens anyway." Jamie said chiming in.  
"Yeah. But it would have been wonderful. I always wanted a garden. And this one looks exactly like I had imagined it." Lily said smiling shy at her friends.  
"Don't be embarrassed!" Vanessa said noticing Lily had gone red. "Every girl wants a garden"  
"Come on. I think we are heading inside!" Lily said changing the subject.

They were indeed walking inside the mansion. As they entered they saw they were walking into the Dining Hall. The walls were pure gold and full of pictures. Some were old headmistresses and some were of students and their achievements. The tables had a white covering on top. The room looked like they were in a winter wonderland. But they fires were blazing strongly filling the room with heat.

The table arrangements were different from Hogwarts. They were circular and held eight people a table. There was an area for them on the side of the hall. Twenty tables were set up as Lily and the girls sat at a table. The Marauders joined them and glanced at the Dumstrang students who were just entering themselves.

Lily then looked up and gasped. Just like at Hogwarts with candles - snow was levitating in the air. She nudged her friends and looked up. Chelsea was silly enough to think it would fall because she stuck out her tongue hoping that some snow would fall. She laughed as Jamie shut Chelsea's mouth causing Chelsea to bite her tongue. Even the Marauders had joined in laughing. Lily looked at James and smiled a little while laughing at her friend's stupidity. James smiled back as his laughing eased. Even after the laughter was gone - James was still looking at Lily. She was gazing at him too. But not as much as he was at her.

She had never noticed how nice his hazel eyes looked. And his jet-black untidy hair did make him look attractive. She felt herself go a little red after Vanessa nudged her and pointed to the table at the front. James looked at Vanessa and mouthed 'What did you do that for?' Vanessa only shrugged her shoulders and gave her attention to the front.

Lily was listening intently to Madam Durharf. But she couldn't help thinking about Potter's good looks.

'He does look sexy when his hair is that messy' she thought smiling to herself.  
'NO LILY! YOU DID NOT JUST CONSIDER POTTER 'SEXY'!'  
'Well. He can be cute when he wants too.'  
'HE'S An ARROGNANT LITTLE GIT!'  
'A hot arrogant git'  
'DO YOU NOT REMEMBER WHAT HE DID TO VANESSA!'  
'Well. He didn't like her that much'  
'HOW CAN YOU TELL HE LIKES YOU THAT MUCH'  
'Because he says it everyday'  
'HONSTLY. HE SAYS THAT EVERYDAY JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE THE ONE POSESSION HE CAN'T HAVE. IF HE HAD YOU - HE'LL DUMP YOU'

She shook her head violently until everyone was looking at her. She blushed a deep red and looked up at Madam Durharf.

"You will have until 9:30 on Friday night to place your name in the Goblet. Then on Saturday evening - we will see who are the champions. The goblet is to be placed here and I believe Professor Dumbledore is creating an age line for the younger students." She said.

Then little elves made their way into the hall wearing white tuxedos. Their hair was greased back in a fancy matter. The tuxedos had four buttons going down the front. The cuffs of the shirt were loose for wrist movement. It looked like they were treated better here than at Hogwarts. They had one plate of food for everyone. As soon as everyone had a plate and they had their drinks they began to eat.

James was still looking at Lily even after she had shook her head. He could only imagine why she had done that. But she still had done that movement with elegance. Lily looked up for a moment to see James staring at her. She smiled again but this time went crimson. She shoved her head down again as she distractedly cut her food with a spoon.

"Hey Evans. I think your using the wrong utensil." James said handing her a knife.  
"Oh. Ha. Silly me. Thanks - just thinking about stuff." Lily muttered as she went red again. She took the knife from James and felt her skin brush against his. It was soft and delicate. Lily liked the feeling of his hand and then noticed she was staring at his hand.

She took her gaze off his hand and began to eat her food. Silence feel upon the table. The boys glanced at the girls with pleading looks to start a conversation. Everything was going smoothly for once. James and Lily were talking and smiling at each other - a first but none the less - nice. Remus raised and eyebrow at Sirius while Chelsea had to slap Vanessa on the back because she we gagging on her water in shock. Maybe it was the atmosphere? Chelsea cleared her throat and began to speak.

"So. What do you think of everyone here? Pretty Intimidating huh?' she asked.

Remus gave Chelsea a look of gratitude as Sirius cleared his throat.

"Well. With James as our Champion - I could just make out with the Beauxbatons champion and have Remus jinx the Dumstrang champion. Then James is a shoo-in" Sirius said.

Lily slammed her glass on the table - her eyes forming daggers at Sirius.

"Black. If you haven't noticed you have a girlfriend so there is no need to snog another girl." She snapped.  
"Yeah. But some of the girls are Beauxbatons are veela." Sirius snapped back.

Remus was rubbing his forehead preparing himself for a war. Chelsea and Jamie were eating nervously. Vanessa looked at Sirius - hurt. James was staring at Lily. She looked beautiful when she got angry.

"Your point?" Lily snapped.  
"They are hot and make all guys lose their mind. Who wouldn't want to snog one of them? Even Prongs would!" Sirius said.  
"Well then maybe it's a good thing no one is going out with Potter. Then he wouldn't hurt anyone's feelings like you are hurting my best friend," she said coldly.  
"He wants to go out with someone but someone is to think in the head to give him a chance" Sirius said loudly.  
"Well someone believes in healthy relationships which has more meaning than being with the hottest girl or guy there is" Lily snapped.  
"Trust me Evans. Don't be so lenient. You are not the hottest girl in the school and you know it." Sirius said with a slick smile.

Lily stopped smiling and thought for a moment. It was true and she knew it. But why then would Potter want her? There definitely were prettier girls at Hogwarts.

"I'll tell you this Evans - your afraid to give James a chance because you think you might fall for him like you did when you were six. And that is the true crime. If you're going to be honest - be honest with yourself." Sirius said shortly grinning at James who was swearing under his breath.

That did it.

Lily stopped playing with her food but swore so loudly that everyone was looking at them. She got up and walked over to Sirius. She kicked him in the shins and punched his nose. Professor Dumbledore stood up and walked over to Sirius.

"Now. I would be careful about insulting teenage girls. I know for a fact that Lily used to be the top rival at a boxing school on weekends." He said wisely.  
"Would explain why it hurts so much!" Sirius said.  
"Yeah. I always wondered why you could throw great punches." James said.  
"Plenty of practice." Lily muttered.

Professor Dumbledore walked away grinning and the Lily whispered into Sirius' ear.

"And we'll see who is Hogwarts Champion" she said and sat down again eating like nothing had happened.

The next day Professor Dumbledore escorted everyone do to the hall for breakfast. The Goblet of Fire was ignited and accepting papers from the schools. Every time a paper was added - the fire would crackle and turn red.

James and Lily and the others went up in turn and placed their name in the goblet. Then they all silently exited the room and left for a large cabin Dumbledore had set up where he gave lessons.

"It is now time to reveal our three champions. When you are selected - please enter the room on the left and wait for instructions" Dumbledore said loudly.

Lily was shaking with nerves - the week had flown so quickly. Dumbledore had taught them many things in a matter of days. But she felt unprepared - not ready. She was silently wishing she had never put her name in the Goblet.

Then the goblet turned a shade of red and spurted out a piece of paper. Dumbledore read it carefully and then announced.

"The Dumstrang Champion is - Harry Muckrake!" Dumbledore said in a booming voice.

Harry Muckrake rose from his table and walked up to the door silently. He looked unhappy but joyous at the same time. He grunted as he shook everyone's hand and then disappeared.

Another name spurted from the Goblet.

"The Beauxbatons Champion is - Kristal Samouse!" Dumbledore read aloud.

Kristal got up and walked to the door. She was high fiving her friends as her brunette hair bounced with every step she took. She muttered French as she shook everyone's hands. Then she too - like Harry - disappeared.

Last but not last was the Hogwarts Champion. The Marauders were sitting away from Lily and the girls today hoping not to start another riot. Then the goblet turned red one last time.

"And the Hogwarts Champion is -


	7. A Dare and more new feelings

**ATTENTION!! ~MAJOR DISCLAIMER~ THIS STORY IS NOT WRITTEN BY ME, IT WAS WRITTEN BY GRYFFINDORBABEXHOT FROM . SHE HAS GIVEN ME PERMISSION TO POST THIS AS A FANFIC. ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO JK ROWLING, EXCEPT SOME OC'S ARE BABEXHOTTS'. **

Chapter 7:  
**A dare and more feelings discovered  
**  
JAMES POTTER!!!'

Dumbledore announced. Heavy claps were heard from the Hogwarts section. James got up and received several claps on he back from the guys and air kisses from girls. James looked over at Lily who simply smiled. Shes stood up and walked over to him. He blushed as she held out her hand.

"Congrats James. It seems like you are the better candidate." Lily said sweetly.  
"Yeah. Well. Thanks Lily." James said and shook Lily's hand.

James let go quickly as he noticed how nervous he had gotten. James blushed and continued toward the door. He looked at some of the girls from Beauxbatons and they all pretended to faint.

"Now. We have our three champions. The first task will occur on November 10th. That is all you need to know. Goodnight" Dumbledore said and then disappeared behind the door.

Sirius looked at Lily odd. He stood up and went over to her.

"I'd like to say 'I told you so' but talking to Prongs and shaking his hand has probably made his day so - thanks" Sirius said.  
"No problem." Lily said.

The girls walked up to Lily all teasing Lily.

"Lily. You shook Potter's hand in front of everyone" Chelsea giggled.  
"And you called him James!" Jamie said.  
"And you made him all nervous" Vanessa added.  
"Girls. I was being nice!" Lily said coolly.

The three boys had joined them and thanked Lily for talking to James. She assured them she talked to him because she wanted too. Hagrid escorted them all back to their cabin and everyone got settled for bed.

James made his way into a dark room. Torches were light on the sides of the hallway as he walked silently until he saw a blazing fire. He rushed forward because the hallway was getting cold.

There he saw Harry and Kristal sitting in large armchairs. There was a third and they all were around the fire. James made his was to the chair and gave a nod to the other champions. They sat in silence for a few moments.

Then minutes later, Dumbledore, Madam Durharf and Professor Radsew made their way into the room. James stood up just like how Harry and Kristal did. Mike Kimball followed the teachers. He was the Head of the Department of Magical Sports.

"Congratulations, all three of you. Im sure your parents will be proud. Now. The first task is a good stretch away. But, I want you all to prepare yourselves for anything. You will not be given any hints from us. The day of the task we shall notify you about the task. Now, Good luck" Dumbledore said.

James, Harry and Kristal exited the room silently. Then James faced Kristal.

"Kristal. Why is it that Dumbledore always talks for Madam Durharf?" he asked.  
"Zecause. Zhe can zot zeak English. Only French" Kristal said quickly.  
"Oh" James said.

It was the first time he had heard Kristal's voice. It sounded like it was full of determination.

"What about your Headmaster?" James asked Harry.  
"No speak at all. Silent man" Harry grunted.  
"Oh" James said.

They continued walking until James made his way for the cabin. He opened the door to find everyone asleep. But then the lights flashed on and everyone jumped out of their beds yelling 'SURPRISE!'

James started laughing as the Marauders gave him slaps on the back. Other guys greeted him with claps in the back but the Slytherins stayed away. All the girls congratulated James. He felt like he was on top of the world.

When Dumbledore returned he congratulated James personally and then out the finishing touches on the cabin. He added four dormitories - one for each house.

Everyone assembled themselves in their dormitory and continued their mini parties. The Gryffindor party though was the biggest. Some Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs snuck into the Gryffindor Dormitory. Music was playing and little games were going around.

James was really enjoying himself but kept looking around for Lily. She had been really nice to him and he wanted to prove he could be nice as well. He walked past a game of Truth or Dare and noticed Lily sitting amongst the players.

"Dare" Lily giggled.

A seventh year giggled, as she thought hard for Lily. She looked up to see James approaching the group.

"I dare you Lily Evans to kiss James Potter!" the girl shrieked.

The music stopped playing and everyone looked at Lily. Lilys jaw had dropped and now she was turning red. James had stopped walking and felt extremely uncomfortable.

He continued walking up to her and sat down.

"Hey Lily. Can you come with me?" James asked nicely.  
"I guess so." Lily said looking into his eyes.  
"Alright. It'll be worth it trust me." James said standing up.  
"I trust you" Lily said.

James reached out his hand and Lily took it as she stood up. She let go of his hand and they continued to walk until they left the Dormitory. James stopped, as they were about to leave the cabin.

"Come on. Put this on" James whispered urgently.  
"What is it?" Lily asked.  
"It's my dad invisibility cloak." James said.  
"Will it fit us both?" she asked.  
"It will if you put it on" James replied.

Lily put it on quickly and they exited the cabin. James led her quietly to the gardens they had seen when they arrived. He removed the cloak from them both and he folded it up. They continued walking until Lily found a bench in the middle of the gardens.

They sat down and Lily gazed at the flowers.

"This is wonderful." Lily said breathlessly.  
"I'm glad you like it. You are just as beautiful as every flower in this garden." James said smiling.  
"You are soo cheesy" Lily laughed.  
"What? Aren't guys supposed to say that stuff to girls they like?" James asked confused.  
"Of course they are. Its just silly to hear it from someone who can have any girl he wants" Lily said.  
"I can't have any girl. Because the girl I want. Doesn't want me," James said avoiding her gaze.  
"You don't know that. Sometimes people change. Like you did for me" Lily smiled at him.  
"Look. You don't have to kiss me because of that dare. I'll just say you did if you don't want too. I perfectly understand." James explained.  
"No. It's not that. I'm just afraid that I'm going to get hurt." Lily said in a low voice.  
"Lily. Why would I ever want to hurt you? I would never do that," James said in a serious tone.

James looked at her and began to get lost in those beautiful emerald eyes. Lily was doing the same. She knew what she wanted to do but the other part of her kept telling her no.

She didn't know who did what - but someone had leaned in and their faces had gotten closer. Lily closed her eyes preparing herself for what was to come next - but it didn't come.

She opened her eyes to see James nervously backing away.

"What's wrong?" she asked.  
"Nothing. I'm just worried that if I kissed you - you would slap me." James admitted.  
"Now, we have been getting along for a while. Would I really slap you?" Lily asked.  
"I'm stupid. The best thing was about to happen and I got nerv-" James said nervously but stopped as Lily moved closer to him on the bench.

She looked at him lovingly. She put her arms around his neck. She felt goosebumps rise around his neck. Lily closed he eyes and leaned in. Then James got the hint and leaned in as well.

Then they kissed. It was soft, delicate and passionate at all at once. Lily's heart rate increased as James deepened the kiss with a fiery passion. James wrapped his arms around her waist as they continued kissing. They didn't know how long they sat there in that position but pulled apart as they heard a rustle in the bushes.

"Who's there?" James called out annoyed that whatever was in the bushes was ruining the best night in his life.  
"Show yourself!" Lily called.

She was enjoying their position though. James still had his arms wrapped around her waist as her arms were wrapped around his neck. James let go of Lily and removed his wand. Lily followed his action and removed hers as well.

They both pointed their wands throughout several bushes but kept hitting the bushes. No person, animal or creature. After five minutes, James led Lily back to the cabin under the invisibility cloak now hand-in-hand.

Once they were inside they walked up to the Gryffindor common room section. Lily let go of James' hand, as they were about to walk inside.

"I'm not ready to let everyone know about us." Lily said quietly.  
"Theres an 'us'?" James whispered excitedly.  
"Yes. I though you were smart. Can we just keep it a secret?" Lily asked.  
"No problem" James said and they walked inside the dormitory.

But when they walked inside, the boys once again gave James claps on the back. She was being given death stares by the girls. Lily looked at him confused.

"Make way for the new couple!" Sirius exclaimed as he made his way up to James and Lily.  
"What are you talking about?" Lily asked.  
"Oh please! Don't act so honest! Wormtail saw you two! Apparently you two were enjoying each others company more than you should have." Jamie said making kissie faces.  
"So Mrs. Potter, would you like something to drink before you start snogging your future husband again?" Chelsea asked giggling furiously.  
"Stop it" Lily hissed.

This was the last thing she wanted to deal with.

"Oh come on Lily Potter. We are ready to help you get ready for your new life" Vanessa said joining in.  
"Seriously. Guys stop it" Lily hissed.

Everyone was now staring at Lily. She felt herself go red as she felt herself get sick. She put one hand over her mouth as she ran out of the dormitory into the bathroom. She ran inside and threw up in one of the toilets. She knew she couldn't take being stared out.

_Flashback…_

"Go on Lily. You can do it" Mrs. Evans encouraged her daughter.

Nine year old Lily Evans was sitting nervously at her table inside her house. She was fumbling with her thumbs. She was supposed to give a small speech for her sister Petunia. Petunia had graduated her Elementary School that day and her mum thought it would be nice if Lily said something nice.

Lily stood up carefully still playing with her thumbs. What if she messed up? What if I fall? What if I forget my sister's name! The thoughts kept coming as Lily tried to open her mouth.

Everyone was staring up at her. In the background she saw her Grandmother in her pink outfit. She still had that pretty red lion necklace around her neck. Lily smiled as she saw her grandma in the room.

She glanced around the kitchen and sighed. She opened her mouth and began to speak.

"My sister Petunia is a great girl. She is smart and caring. I'm really proud of her and -" Lily stopped to see everyone was staring dead at her.

"And - and - and Good luck!" Lily exclaimed. But the word luck came out with her breakfast too. Her dress was ruined and covered in puke.

Tears began to fall down her face as she ran to her room. She took off the dress and washed her face. She put on her jeans and a shirt. She heard a knock on the door. She opened it to see her Grandma's smiling face.

"Oh Lily. I haven't seen you so nervous since James Potter left for his vacation." Grandma chuckled.  
"I made a complete fool out of myself" Lily whined.

Her grandma came inside her room and sat down on Lilys purple bed.

"Not everyone can deal with public speaking and being stared at." her Grandma sighed. "I can't deal with pressure. If people told me that something was do I'd say 'I'll hand it in when it's ready!'"  
"Yeah. But you are the most successful person I know now" Lily said.  
"We'll. I got some special help along the way." She admitted.

Then Lily's grandma put her fingers to her neck. She took of the red lion necklace.

"This is really important to me. But I have a feeling one-day it might be just as important to you. When you're older you'll understand." Grandma said.

Lily washed her face after she threw up; she put her hand in her shirt and removed the necklace her Grandma gave her. Her grandmother had died the next year due to a brain tumor. Since then Lily wore the necklace every day.

She sighed and played with it for a while. She then heard the door open and her friends bombarded in. They apologized and told her how James went ballistic on them after she ran out.

"Where is he now?" Lily asked.  
"Shut up in his dormitory" Vanessa said guilty.  
"I'm going to see him." Lily said.

She walked back into the common room and ignored everyone who tried to approach her. She walked upstairs and into the boys' dormitory.

She found James on his bed running his hands through his hair. He looked up to see Lily coming towards him.

"Lily. I'm so sorry. I didn't think that the guys would send someone to follow us." James said.  
"Don't worry. I never told you I can't deal with people looking at me." Lily admitted.  
"I still feel bad. I guess the secrets out" James said winking.  
"Yes. The secret is out. But about you feeling better - I know how to change that." Lily said in a flirt tone.

She leaned in and began to kiss James once more. He deepened but pulled apart as he saw Remus running up the stairs.

"Prongs!" Remus said exhausted.  
"What's wrong?" James asked.  
"I think he's mental!" Remus exclaimed.  
"Who?" Lily asked.  
"Professor Dumbledore" Remus answered.  
"Ok. Thank you for stating the obvious" James laughed as Lily hit his arm.  
"Now. It's not that. It's about the first task." Remus explained.  
"Tell me" James said.  
"He wants me to be part of the first task." Remus said.


	8. First Task, cheating and Harry Muckrake

**ATTENTION!! ~MAJOR DISCLAIMER~ THIS STORY IS NOT WRITTEN BY ME, IT WAS WRITTEN BY GRYFFINDORBABEXHOT FROM . SHE HAS GIVEN ME PERMISSION TO POST THIS AS A FANFIC. ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO JK ROWLING, EXCEPT SOME OC'S ARE BABEXHOTTS'. **

Chapter 8:  
**The First Task, and more cheatings, and problems involving Harry Muckrake.**

"What are you talking about?" Lily asked trying to think.  
"It's a full moon the day of the task!" Remus said quietly.  
"Oh my goodness!" lily gasped covering her mouth with her hands.  
"I know. They're all mental! They want me in werewolf form for the task." Remus explained.  
"I thought we were gonna keep your problem a secret?" James asked shocked.  
"Lily has known since fourth year." Remus pointed out.  
"Oh. Then never mind" James said.  
"What are you there for?" Lily asked.  
"Im supposed to guard something." Remus said running his fingers through his hair.  
"What if you bite someone?" James asked nervously.  
"They said they were going to have people close by that way if I get close: to biting someone - they would come and stop me. " Remus said sitting down.  
"Well. Now I know about the task." James laughed.  
"All you have to do is know some clever spells and you should be fine." Lily said and then kissed his cheek.  
"Thanks Lily." James muttered.  
"I'm going to bed. Night" Lily said and then gave James one big long goodnight kiss.

November 10th approached quicker than anyone expected. That morning, James woke up and got dressed silently. He messed up his already un-tidy hair and made his way downstairs where Lily was waiting for him. She looked nervous but tried to smile as he gave her a soft kiss.

They walked to the mansion with the rest of the school. They ate breakfast silently as James played with his eggs. Lily looked up at Sirius, Remus and Peter to see them looking at James worried.

"James. Are you sure you're alright?" Lily asked rubbing his forehead.  
"I'm just nervous." James said.  
"Relax Prongs." Sirius said.  
"What if something happens?" James asked worried.  
"Just do your best." Peter said.  
"The task isn't for a couple of more hours. You need to calm down. Loosen up." Lily said.  
"I can't! I'm going to try to get past a werewolf in the next few hours with the entire school watching me! I don't even know how I'm doing this!" James exclaimed.  
"Look. We are going to help you get ready for this." Chelsea said determined.  
"Honestly. I think Lily should just snog him for a few hours to make him relaxed." Sirius said.  
"And this is why you will never get married." Jamie said.  
"And because you are a scaredy cat is why Remus will never have a girlfriend." Vanessa replied.  
"What makes you say that?" Jamie asked trying to avoid Remus' glance.  
"Because. I know he likes you - he's told me and you like him, which you have told me. But the both of you are too silly to notice that Remus likes Jamie and Jamie likes Remus. And even if you did know - you both are too scared to make a move worried that your relationship would ruin your friendship." Vanessa explained.

The table got silent as everyone processed the information for a few moments. They all thought hard and Jamie and Remus tried to avoid looking at each other in awkwardness. Lily then got an idea and kicked James under the table.

He looked up at her and she nodded her head to Sirius. James got the hint and kicked him. Sirius looked like he was going to curse at him when Lily kicked Vanessa and Sirius saw Lily's expression. He understood and quickly kicked Peter while Vanessa kicked Chelsea.

"James. Come with me. I want to show you some useful stuff that might help you tonight." Lily said and stood up.  
"Alright. Come on Peter, Chelsea." James said winking at them.  
"And what about us?" Sirius asked.  
"Well. I figured you guys were going to go snog." James said honestly.  
"Good point. Come on Vanessa." Sirius said standing up. Vanessa followed him and left the room leaving Jamie and Remus alone.

"I'm going to kill them." Remus muttered.  
"They only want to help you. They are your friends." Jamie said avoiding his glance.  
"Yeah. But we should talk about these things when we want too." Remus replied.  
"So you don't want to talk to me?" Jamie asked hurt.  
"No. Of course I do. Its just Our friends shouldn't have left us in our awkward position." Remus said trying to sound smart.  
"Do you have any idea on how hot you look when you try to sound smart?" Jamie asked giggling to herself.  
"Well. I am smart - and looks have nothing to do with my smarts." Remus said nervously as Jamie was getting closer to him.  
"You really should stop talking." Jamie whispered taking his hands.  
"I think one day I might thank them for this instead." Remus said.

Remus and Jamie leaned in at the right moment and their lips met. Their kisses were shy at first as Jamie relaxed at the fact that Remus Lupin was kissing her. He cupped her face with his hands. The kiss lasted a few moments until Remus backed away.

"We should go make sure Prongs is really getting prepared for tonight." Said Remus.  
"Your right." Jamie said standing up and left the hall with Remus' hand in hers.

At seven o'clock that night, everyone made his or her way past the mansion to a dark stadium. James, Harry and Kristal made their way to a small shack. The rest of the students from the three schools made their way into the stands of the stadium.

Remus was in a separate shack as he transformed painfully into his werewolf state. Teachers and aurors were standing by as they held him down and gave him an injection to his fangs. The purple fluid entered his fangs as they shrunk.

Mike Kimball entered the shack with Madame Durharf, Professor Dumbledore and Professor Radsew. He rounded up the champions who were getting dressed into their uniforms.

"Now. Its time to begin. Listen closely. All you will be able to use is your wands. There will be a werewolf in the open. But reassured, he is not hurt. We have held him down and given him a liquid so his fangs are no longer poisonous. If you are in fact bitten - you will not become a werewolf. Your objection is too collect the small chest in the shack. It is necessary for you to get the chest - for you will find a clue to the next task from it. Now, the werewolf has requested that Mr. Muckrake went first. Them Miss Samouse and lastly Mr. Potter. Since, we are forcing this werewolf to work with us - we are taking his request seriously. So, Mr. Muckrake, At the sound of the cannon - you may emerge and good luck." Mike Kimball explained and left the tent.

The teachers followed Kimball leaving the Champions with their own thoughts. Fear rose within James as he thought why Remus would want him to go last. But it wasn't enough time because the cannon was heard in the shack and Harry Muckrake -shaking- made his way out of the shack and into the stadium.

He looked up at the stands to see everyone peering down on him. He searched the crowd for his friends and saw them urging him to go on. He searched the crowd one more time until he saw a beautiful girl with flaming red hair looking horrified, she was surrounded by other good looking girls - but she was a prize gem.

He screwed up his face full of confidence and made his way down into the stadium. Then he saw it. The large werewolf was standing on his hind legs howling at the full moon. It was dark and Harry could hardly see. But he could see the werewolf.

Harry removed his wand and quietly tried to make his way to the shack. But then the werewolf -stopped howling - and face him. He raised his wand and pointed it at the werewolf's snout. He waited until the werewolf began to howl again.

As soon as the werewolf began to howl, Harry pointed his wand at the werewolf's snout and cleared his voice. He then shouted.

"AVIANDO!" Harry boomed as the werewolf's howl got recorded into the wand. The werewolf turned to face him after Harry had shouted his spell.

Harry raised his wand once again and shouted, "AVIANDO!" And then the werewolf's howl shouted out of his wand and made its way across the stadium to the farest point.

The werewolf looked up at the sky and then looked at the other side of the stadium. He heard the howl and began to run towards the howl. After a few moments, Harry eased up as the werewolf disappeared for awhile looking for the source of the howl.

Harry began to run towards the shack and shouted. "Alohomora." And the door opened. He made his way inside and found a small chest on a pedestal. The chest had a heavy lock fastened on it. There were many incriptions written around the chest. But they weren't symbols - just a large range of numbers.

"74174 231419 2174 16254 2156" Harry muttered but the numbers went on and one. He couldn't help but noticed that there were spaces in-between certain numbers. He grabbed the chest and made his way out again to the stadium.

He heard applause from the stadium and saw the judges standing up applauding and so were all the students. He looked up again at the girl with red hair and smiled.

Kristal made her way outside next. She shrieked when she saw the werewolf and immediately shouted spells. The werewolf began to come closer to Kristal as she stopped talking in dear. She was shaking and looked up at the moon as the werewolf stood up on his hind legs and began to howl loudly.

The werewolf took Kristal's arm and bite it hard. Gasps were heard throughout the crowd. Kristal fell to the ground while the werewolf ran away. Kristal got up remembering that she was not a werewolf. She removed her wand and shouted loudly.

"STUPEFY! IMPENDIENTA!" she shouted.

The werewolf fell to the ground and began to howl loudly. Kristal walked up to him and kicked him several times.

"Zou zill zot zurt zhe!" she spat.

She walked into the shack just like Harry had and stared immensely at the chest indulged with the mysterious numbers. She played with the heavy lock to find it extremely rusty and unworthy to touch.

She took out a handkerchief and wrapped up the chest. She came out of the shack hearing applause again and then walked away. Now all that was left was - James.

He walked out of the shack hearing the applause twice before. 'Its all up to me' James thought. He looked up to see Lily waving at him. He waved back as she blew a kiss. He smiled at his friends who pointed towards Remus.

James looked at Remus and his jaw dropped. Remus had been through a lot. He was full of bruises. He looked weak. Then it clicked. Remus wanted James to go last so he was weak and less harmful.

But James had top pretend that he did not know whom the werewolf. So he went forward and quickly cast a charm. Something not so painful but something quick.

"Relashio!" James said loudly.

Immediately, ropes that came from his wand tied up Remus. Remus fell to the floor as James passed. Remus groaned but managed to smile at him as James returned the smile.

James entered the shack and gazed at the chest. The lock was taunting from him to open right then and there. But the odd patterns of numbers around the chest were taunting too.

"What's more important?" he asked out loud.

He walked outside with the chest and blew a kiss to his girlfriend.

"CONGRATULATIONS TO OUR THREE CHAMPIONS! MAY ALL OF THEM NOW COME BACK TO THE STADIUM TO RECEIVE THEIR MARKS!" Professor Dumbledore announced.

Lily and everyone else were running towards James as he made his way back to the stadium. Harry and Kristal had appeared as well still clutching their chests. Lily came up to James and kissed him hard. Harry was eyeing Lily carefully but looked away furious as she kissed James.

"You should have seen what happened to him." She whispered.  
"Where is he?" Sirius asked quietly.  
"In the shack. Relaxing and getting mended. He' staying there for the night." James whispered back.

James looked up to see Harry's marks. Kimball gave him an 8, Dumbledore a 9, Durharf a 7 and Radsew a 10.

"Figures." Chelsea muttered. "Favoring his own champion."

Then Kristal's score appeared. She was given a 7,7,9 and lastly a 4.

"Well. The 4 was unfair. But she used standard hexes plus she did kick him." Lily said to James.

Then James' score appeared.

Kimball awarded him a 10 then an 8, a 10 and a 7.

"You did it!" Jamie exclaimed.  
"You got the best score!" Vanessa squealed.  
"I'm so proud of you." Lily said kissing him.

"Now. That you have your scores. Mr. Potter is leading with 35 points using the Relashio Charm. Then in second. Mr. Muckrake with 34 points using the Musicayla Spell. And lastly Miss Samouse with 27 points using simple stunning spells and slow-down charms." Kimball announced.

"So. What do you have to do with this?" Peter asked looking at the chest.  
"Um. Honestly. No clue. But it's important." James replied.  
"We'll. Good luck!" Lily said.  
"Your not going to help me!?" James asked shocked.  
"You have to do this on your own." Chelsea said mockingly.  
"Fabulous. Look. I have to go back into the shack for a while. Wait up." James said kissing Lily's cheek.

He went into the shack to see Harry and Kristal waiting for Mike Kimball to come back inside. Minutes later, Kimball entered the room and ushered the champions over to him.

"Good job all of you. Now, The next task isn't until February 28th. So you have a break. You will need to figure out on your own though - why this chest is important. In order to be ready. You must figure out this clue. Good luck to all of you!" Mike Kimball announced and left the shack.

James left the shack and re-joined the group.

"I have to figure out why this chest is important in-order to be ready for the next task." James explained.  
"I'm sure you'll figure it out." Lily said and then kissed him.

Chapter 14:  
The Chest

James entered their dormitory to hear people screaming happily and clapping. James received many claps on the back. James smiled as he carried the chest in one hand and had his arm around Lily's waist. Lily gave him a quick kiss, which caused many wolf-whistles.

They sat over in the corner where Chelsea and Vanessa were waiting for them. Lily sat next to Vanessa. She positioned herself on James' lap and looked at the chest carefully. Remus and Sirius had joined them as Jamie sat on top of Remus' lap. Remus turned bright red and pointed his finger at Sirius as Sirius began to open his mouth.

Peter joined them later on and quickly joined in on their conversation about the task. They told James about the things Harry and Kristal during the task. James was relieved that the second task was months away.

About an hour later, Dumbledore came in announcing that the students should get to bed. But before they did, they crowded around James.

"Open it James!" a seventh year called.  
"Yank it open Potter!" a girl called.  
"POTTER!"  
"POTTER!"  
"POTTER!"

James, who looked encouraged by the chants, took out his wand and pronounced 'Alohomora'. The lock fell off with a heavy thud. He opened the chest. The chest was empty. All he found was a small note.

"The inside is worthless. The outside is priceless." James read aloud.  
"What does that mean?" Sirius asked.  
"No clue. Well. Nothing to show." James said to everyone.  
"Im going to head to bed." Lily said to everyone and kissed James softly before heading up the stairs.

Jamie, Chelsea and Vanessa said goodnight to the boys and began to make their way up the stairs. Lily was about to enter her dorm but then she heard James speaking. She walked to the stairs and her jaw dropped.  
"Heyy James. What are you doing here all by yourself?" a girl said walking over to him.  
"Oh hi Michelle." James said looking up. Michelle had pure blonde hair. It was long but curly. She was quite tall and had a slender body. Her eyes were a sky blue color that you would find in crayons.  
"I wanted to congratulate you on your performance in the first task." Michelle said smiling sweetly sitting down next to him.  
"Yeah. Well. Lily helped me a lot." James said starting to feel uncomfortable but couldn't look away from Michelle's eyes.  
"Uh. Lily - Lily. Such a goody goody. How does someone like her end up with someone as hot as you?" Michelle asked softly as she took his hands.  
"Um. Shes really nice and pretty. I mean - you're pretty too - prettier than Lily but shes really different than most girls - but your different also." James stuttered as he saw Michelle get closer. The words just poured out of his mouth and he saw Michelle smiling.  
"I think that I deserve you more though." Michelle whispered in his ear.

The words made his skin curl as her lips got closer to his. She leaned in and gave him one long slow passionate kiss. Lily watched fearfully expecting James to pull away. He didn't. She began to sob as she ran down the stairs. She pulled Michelle off him and she punched Michelle in the face.

Michelle's nose began to bleed as she ran away. Lily faced James. She had such fury within her. She lifted her hand up and slapped his face countless times. He looked at her with guilt.

His face was red after the sixth slap. Everyone was looking at them. But she didn't feel sick. Lily saw an ounce of blood fall out of James' right nostril.

"JAMES PHILIP POTTER! HOW DARE YOU! YOU WAIT SIX YEARS FOR ME TO FALL FOR YOU! I KISS YOU AND GO OUT WITH YOU FOR NOT EVEN A WEEK AND YOU GOT BORED! I WOULD LIKE TO SAY 'I TOLD YOU SO!' YOU GOT BORED! NOW YOU WENT AND SONGGED SOME OTHER GIRL! YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE THE COURAGE TO TELL ME THAT YOU ARE NOT INTERESTED IN ME ANYWAY- YOU JUST GO KISS A GIRL! THAT'S WHAT SIRIUS DOES! NOT YOU! I NEVER EXPECTED YOU TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS POTTER! LEAVE ME ALONE! AND NEVER COME NEAR ME AGAIN!!!" Lily screamed with tears rolling down her cheeks.

Jamie, Chelsea and Vanessa ran down the stairs as soon as they heard Lily screaming. They looked at Lily who was now sitting on the ground. Her head in her knees and crying hard. She looked at James to see his red face and bleeding nose. They ran over to Lily and gave her a big hug. Two of them had gone through this with James before - but never something so bad as this!

Remus, Sirius and Peter had come downstairs also. They saw James bleeding and James' face. Sirius looked offended to be referred too in the fight. 'What did he do?' Remus thought shaking his head. Lily stood up moments later and shot James a look. She had daggers in her eyes. They walked up to their dorm as James ran up the stairs to his dorm.

James threw himself onto his bed and threw his fists into his pillow. Remus, Sirius and Peter looked at James for a few minutes. Then Remus cleared his throat.

"What did you do?" Remus asked.  
"Michelle Krister kissed me and Lily saw." James said into his pillow.  
"****. That girl is hott!" Sirius said.  
Remus snorted as Peter said, "You didn't kiss her back did you?"  
"I did. She made me all nervous. And she was so pretty and then I just happened." James said.  
"Lily isn't going to forgive you. You know that right?' Remus asked.  
"I know. Im an idiot!" James exclaimed.  
"Well. Now you can focus on the chest." Peter said.  
"Thanks. I lost my girlfriend and have to concentrate on something I have no idea about!" James exclaimed.

The next day James was examining the chest. He re-read the note until he understood it. Focus on the outside. He looked at the chest. It had the many incriptions around the chest. It was a dark brown. Nothing seemed unusual except for the incriptions.

He decided to scribble them down and left to get some breakfast - hoping to talk to Lily. When he got there he found Lily sitting with Jamie, Chelsea and Vanessa at a different table. Remus, Sirius and Peter motioned for him to come to their original table.

"I really screwed this up." James said.  
"Yea. You did" Sirius said.

James picked up an orange and threw it at Sirius. It his head and Sirius looked up at him.

"Sorry" Sirius muttered.  
"Look. Today we should focus on the chest. Let me write down the incriptions and I'll research them and see what I can find." Remus said.  
"Your not supposed to help me." James said flatly.  
"I know." Remus smirked. "But no one else has too."  
"God Moony. You're amazing!" James said and stood up.

He walked over to Lily. He tapped her shoulder only to hear. "What do you want Potter?"

"Lily I'm sorry for yesterday It's just that - " James began but was cut off.  
"We gave this a shot and we are not meant to be together. I understand. Now you should get to work n that chest. Goodbye Potter." Lily said and exited the hall with her friends.

They entered their tent and went up to the boy's dormitory. They found the incriptions on James' bed and Lily quickly snatched them and put them in her bag.

"Why are we doing this again?" Jamie asked confused.  
"Because. I want to find out the clue and see if Potter is such an idiot that he can't figure it out." Lily smiled evilly.  
"Oh. We'll. I have to work on Dumbledore's essay." Said Vanessa.  
"We all do except you of course. Have fun." Chelsea said as Lily made her way to the Library.

James, Peter, Sirius and Remus ran into their dormitory. James looked at his bed in shock.

"I had the incriptions right here." James said pointing at his bed.  
"Look. No biggy. I'll just write them down again." Remus said scribbling down the numbers.

James did the same until they left Sirius and Peter who were playing exploding snap.

James and Remus entered the library and split up. Remus walked to the left and grabbed a few books off the shelves about incriptions. He walked over to a table only to see Lily Evans leaning over a big book.

"What are you doing here with James' incriptions?" Remus asked as he noticed the paper.  
"Curiosity took over. Plus. I would like to know what the next task so I can laugh when potter doesn't." Lily smirked. "You?"  
"Curiosity and helping a friend." Remus said shortly opening his book.  
"Your not supposed to help him." Lily said.  
"And your not supposed to be finding this out for yourself." Remus snapped. "And. I'm a Marauder - what's life without risk?"  
"Black says that." Lily muttered.  
"So he does. James really is sorry."  
"And I'm sorry I didn't see this coming." Lily snapped closing the book.

"No good?" Remus asked.  
"Nope. Unless the task has something to do with flying pig parts." Lily laughed.  
"I don't think that's it." Remus laughed.  
"Its like these incriptions haven't been used for years." Lily said. "Well. Im gonna go."

Lilly exited the library and walked down the hallways. She was about to walk out the doors but she felt someone grab her shoulder. She turned around to see Harry Muckrake. He smiled at hr and she smiled back.

"Lily Evans?" he asked nervously.  
"Yes." Lily replied.  
"I know hat a Yule Ball takes place after the first task around Christmas." Harry said.  
"Oh. That's nice." Lily said shortly.  
"I was wondering. If you wanted to go to the ball with me?" Harry asked slowly.


	9. Ancient Runes and The Yule Ball

**ATTENTION!! ~MAJOR DISCLAIMER~ THIS STORY IS NOT WRITTEN BY ME, IT WAS WRITTEN BY GRYFFINDORBABEXHOT FROM . SHE HAS GIVEN ME PERMISSION TO POST THIS AS A FANFIC. ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO JK ROWLING, EXCEPT SOME OC'S ARE BABEXHOTTS'. **

Chapter 9:  
**The Yule Ball and Ancient Runes**

"Excuse me?" Lily asked a little shocked.  
"The Yule Ball." Harry said.  
"Yes. I know about it." Lily said.  
"I wanted to know if a beautiful angel like yourself would be my date." Harry said this time smiling.  
"Alright. I'll go with you." Lily said smiling as she actually noticed how handsome he was.  
"I'm so happy. I was afraid you were going to go with that other guy." Harry said relieved.  
"Oh. Well. We broke up. So. I'd be pleased to be your date." Lily smiled brightly.  
"May I ask you a question?" Harry asked.  
"Sure." Lily replied as she noticed she had begun to twirl her hair with her fingers.  
"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven? You look like an angel." Harry replied flirtatiously.  
"Wow. That's really nice of you to say. Even Potter never said that." Lily replied.  
"Well. I see more than looks. By the size of your bag, you must be really smart. And you seem really nice and you're really pretty." Harry said sweetly.  
"You are so sweet!" Lily squealed.  
"I'll meet you outside the castle doors the night of the Ball at 5:45. That good?" Harry asked.  
"I'll have to work all day to be extra beautiful for you." Lily laughed.  
"Wow. Extra beautiful than you already are? You could come in your sweats with make-up rolling down your face and you still would look beautiful." He said.  
"Thank you. I'm excited to go with you to the ball." She exclaimed.  
"But I want to be with you before then. Meet me at the gardens tomorrow night at seven?" he asked hopeful.  
"Sure." She said.

Then Harry took Lily's hand and kissed it softly. She smiled as her cheeks got red and hot. She looked once more at his gorgeous body and face before she left. She ran back to her dorm and bursted inside to find her friends working on their beds.

"YOU WON'T BELIEVE THIS!" Lily squealed.  
"You and James got back together." Chelsea suggested as the other girls nodded.  
"Hell no." Lily replied sitting down.  
"Then what?" Vanessa asked rolling up her parchment.  
"I'm going to the Yule Ball with Harry Muckrake!" Lily squealed.  
"WHAT!?!?!?!?" the girls exclaimed.  
"Girls. He's really nice and he's good looking. And -"Lily began.  
"And he's Hogwarts enemy! James' enemy! We don't like him! He's competing against Hogwarts! What are you saying you want Muckrake to win!" Jamie exclaimed furious.  
"I don't care about Potter! He's a nice guy and it would be nice to keep an eye on the enemy, wouldn't it?" Lily suggested.

The girls were speechless for a moment. They sat in silence while each girl pondered their own thought. Lily of course wasn't planning of spying on Harry. She just had to get them off her case. She was shocked they weren't happy for her.

After a few minutes the girls got up and hugged Lily apologizing. She explained about her and Harry hanging out tomorrow. Then later on, she set off to work on her essay for Dumbledore.

The next day, Lily was back in the library this time with Jamie and Chelsea. Vanessa was off with Sirius. The three of them were going through book of Ancient Runes. They had been sitting there all day finding nothing. Lily pulled out a book called 'Runes of B.C.'

She opened the book after she blew dust off the cover. She looked at the table of contents and opened to page thirty-two, runes and conversions. She looked down he page to see letters and numbers. Excitement filled her as she took out the incriptions. She took out another piece of parchment and ink and quill out.

She looked down at the incriptions. And matched them up with letters. There was a long list of numbers. She sighed. This was going to take her until well past lunch.

She looked at her friends and ushered them to get the same book and they all worked on the message. Lily read aloud.

"Jamie: 74174 space 231419 space 2174 space 16254 space 2156 space 161419156 space 19152222174 space 145 space 2174 space 6215841716 space 27426 space 51417 space 231419 space 22912 and 1214164." Lily read.  
"Lot to do." Vanessa said looking up the letters.  
"Chelsea: 16141042179158 space 1317419141916 space 2114 space 231419 space 227917 space 231419 space 2291212 space 16421717 space 191521912 space 2174 space 161915 space 1642116 space 34222174 space 2174 space 11742211917416 and 217221." Lily read again.  
"Oh boy." Chelsea breathed as she looked at the numbers.  
"And I have the rest. I have the most of all of you." Lily said and began to get to work.

Half an hour later, Chelsea was complaining. She had three sentences written down. Jamie had to re-fill their inkpots, as the message seemed to be quite long.

"This is so confusing. It seems like someone messed up the alphabet." Chelsea whined as her hand began to cramp.  
"Makes sense to use this code for the task. It hasn't been used for years." Lily said.

Another hour and a half later, the girls but their sentences together and re-written the message. Lily read it and thought it made perfect sense. She and her friends out back the books and put the message safely into her bag.

The message read:

**Here you are, safe and sound  
Unaware of the dangers ahead  
For you will lose  
Something precious to you  
Which you will search  
Until the sun sets  
Beware the creatures that await you  
And if you fail  
Your precious treasure will  
Become one of us**

Lily, Chelsea and Jamie filled Vanessa in about the task when they meet at dinner.

"So. Basically. People are going to be kidnapped, held at ransom, and be killed if the champion doesn't find them?" Vanessa asked as she took a sip from her pumpkin juice.  
"Yea. Basically. I hope I'm not captured." Lily replied.  
"I have a feeling you will!" Jamie giggled.  
"Why?" Lily asked.  
"Um. James loves you - you're going out with the Dumstrangng champion. Your chances look good. Oh great. Here comes James. Be nice Lily." Chelsea said quickly.

"Hi Lily." James said.  
"Potter. What do you want?" Lily asked.  
"I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out tonight." He said.  
"Potter. I have plans already with someone else. A real man. He's nice and cares bout other things than looks. And, He calls me his Angel" Lily said.  
"Who is he?" James said cracking his knuckles behind his back.  
"None of your business Potter." Lily snapped and left the hall to get ready for her date with Harry.

She put on a strapless green top and faded blue jeans. She put on her heart necklace that has her name printed on the side. Lily slipped on her sneakers and set off for the Gardens and avoided James as his jaw dropped as she passed him.

"Ok. Who is she going out with! She looks fabulous, hot, sexy and pretty all at once!" James said outraged to his friends.  
"Maybe she doesn't want to tell you in fear of you hurting him." Remus advised.  
"Why would I hurt him?" James asked as he ran his fingers through his hair.  
"Um. You want her to date you and not whoever that guy is." Sirius laughed.  
"And you have hurt her boyfriends before." Peter added.  
"Name one." James said.  
"More like name five" Sirius laughed.  
"Michael." Peter said.  
"He was odd." James replied.  
"Patrick"  
"He smelled funny."  
"Chris"  
"He was perverted."  
"Brian"  
"He seemed like stalker."  
"And Henry."  
"Ok. That guy was two years younger than she was and he never left her side. He was like her body-guard."  
"I bet five galleons he beats the guy up before Christmas" Sirius said.  
"I'll take that bet. I bet ten galleons he beats him up after Christmas." Remus replied.  
"7 galleons he beats the guy up after Christmas but before Valentines Day." Peter piped up.  
"Fine! I bet twenty galleons that I don't beat the guy up!" James exclaimed and left the room.  
"Sirius did you write that down?" Remus asked.  
"Yup." Sirius said with a satisfied grin.  
"Why did we do that again?" Peter asked.  
"So. James doesn't beat the guy up and he looks like a different guy to Lily. He can't afford to lose. He doesn't have twenty galleons." Remus laughed.

"Hey lily." Harry smiled.  
"Hey harry." Lily grinned back.

Harry was wearing a lilac shirt that showed off his muscles very well. His jeans were cut so you could see his brown boots.

"You look beautiful. I told you. You're an Angel. Mind if I call you that?" Harry asked.  
"Yea. I like that." Lily smiled.  
"Alright Angel. Let's take a stroll through the Lily patch. They are my favorite flowers." Harry winked.

Lily took Harry's hand as they walked down the rows of Lilies. A one point. Harry stopped and took Lily out of the patch. He held it up to lily and put it in her hair right above her left ear.

"Every girl wants the perfect accessory." Harry said.  
"That's true. Where did you hear that?" Lily asked shocked.  
"Well. Having a twenty-one year old sister does help at some point." Harry laughed.  
"That makes sense." Lily laughed.

They continued down Rose Road until Harry stopped her under a lantern. It was now getting dark and the lanterns above the flowers was their only source for light. He smiled at her as she blushed. She really liked him. He was so sweet and she could talk to him freely.

Harry leaned in to kiss her but Lily backed away slowly.

"I'm sorry but not now." She whispered.  
"That's ok. Lets keep going." Harry said taking Lily's hand.  
"So. Do you like Quidditch?" he asked.  
"Not really. I've been afraid to ride a broom since my flying lesson." Lily admitted.  
"Why?" he asked.  
"I lost control and fell off. I was in the Hospital Wing for a week." Lily said ashamed.  
"I'm not that into it either. I mean. It's nice. But at Dumstrang most of the fights are because of it. It just complicates stuff really." Harry shrugged.  
"Wow. You are the first guy who doesn't care about Quidditch. Well besides Remus Lupin anyway." Lily shrugged.  
"Whos he?" Harry asked.  
"Oh. He's a friend of my ex. Really smart and stuff. Hey. Did you get any where with your chest?" Lily asked.  
"A little. I figured out the incriptions on the chest are the clue. But I can't find the right book to de-code it. Why do you ask?" he asked shocked.  
"Ok. Don't tell anyone. But I had to know what the clue was. And I found it out! I like you and I can trust you. I found it in a book called 'Runes of B.C.'" Lily whispered excitedly.  
"You are so smart." Harry replied happily.  
"Yeah. What are you good at?" Lily asked.  
"Me. Honestly. Charms. I know we don't practice it a lot but I find books in our library and teach myself." He admitted.  
"Wow. I'm good in Potions. I'm part of this 'Slug Club' our teacher runs." She replied.

They now we entering 'Daffodil Dreams.'

"Hey! Harry! Don't laugh. My teacher is named Slughorn." Lily said laughing a bit.  
"The name is silly." Harry said laughing.  
"It is but we learn a lot." She added.  
"It had got to be around eight o'clock now." Harry said.  
"We should be getting back before we caught shouldn't we?" Lily asked.  
"I guess so." Harry shrugged disappointed.  
"This was fun. Let's do it again. I really really like you Harry." Lily said as she touched her flower.  
"I really like you too Angel. You are the smartest, prettiest person I have ever met. But if you ever meet my sister. Don't tell her that! She thinks shes gods gift." Harry muttered.  
"Uh. Same here. My sister calls me 'The Freak Show' because she can't do magic." Lily replied quoting her sister.  
"Well. We better go." Harry said.  
"Are you going to try and kiss me again?" Lily asked.  
"Do you want me too?" Harry asked.  
"Yes." Lily whispered and leaned in and stood on her toes to reach his lips.

Fireworks went off in her head as she deepened the soft sweet kiss. His lips were soft and smooth and caring. They stood there for minutes until they heard a crow pass over them. They broke apart and blushed.

"I'll see you around." Lily said and ran off to her dormitory.

"Oh my gosh! You just made it. They were about to seal the tent!" Vanessa squealed as her friend collapsed on her bed.  
"What happened?" Jamie asked excited.  
"Well. We talked. He calls me 'his angel'. He gave me this flower. We talked about sisters, how we hate Quidditch, things we like. Things like that." Lily smiled.  
"Did you kiss?" Chelsea asked excited.  
"Oh yes! And it was fireworks. He was so sweet. And he really likes me and I really like him. I think I might be in love!" Lily exclaimed happily.  
"Did you tell him about the clue?" Vanessa asked suddenly.  
"I told him the book name. Not the clue!" Lily said quickly.  
"You told him the book!" Jamie exclaimed.  
"I thought you were on Hogwarts' side!" Chelsea snapped.  
"I am. He had nothing. I was just being nice." Lily said as she left to change.

The next morning a poster was hung in every dorm. Lily was the first person to wake up and quickly looked at it. She read it twice and sighed happily.

_**Yule Ball**_

Date: Christmas Eve  
Time: 6 o' clock to midnight  
Location: Ballroom  
Apparel: Dress robes for men, dresses for women

CHAMPIONS ARE REQUIRED TO HAVE DATES AS THEY WILL OPEN THE BALL!

Lily smiled happily, as she knew she had a date already. Now, she could happily turn James down. Which she did, at lunch. He walked up to her and got on his knees.

"Lily! Please take me back. Go to the ball with me. I'm sorry. I really am. You could beat up any girl who gets to, close to me." James pleaded.

Lily looked over to harry who was standing up. Lily mouthed 'Stay' and turned back to James.

"Potter I already have a date and this guy really likes me so would you lay off?" she asked annoyed.  
"Who are you going with?" Sirius asked.  
"That's for me to know and you to find out." Lily said coldly.  
"Vanessa. Who is she going with?" Sirius asked his girlfriend.  
"I don't know baby. She never mentioned the ball to us." Vanessa said lying to her boyfriend.  
"It's the same guy I was with last night." Lily gritted through her teeth.  
"Oh yeah!" the girls said. "Forgot about that."  
"So you do know!" Remus said.  
"Now we do. And I know they are going to look cute together." Jamie squealed.  
"I'll find out Lily. I'll find out who it is. If it's the last thing I do" James said and then walked out the room followed by the Marauders.

Chapter 16:  
The Yule Ball

Lily was quite shaken by James' words about discovering her date. But she pushed this thought to the back of her head as the Yule Ball approached. She had been so excited to hang out with Harry that she had fallen into a daydream during Transfiguration.

"Miss Evans. Are you with us?" Professor Dumbledore asked.  
"Sorry sir. May you repeat the question, please." Lily replied.  
"I asked, What is the difference between animagi and werewolves."  
"Animagi can control their transformation. A werewolf can not."  
"Precisely. Fifteen points for Gryffindor."

Meanwhile At Hogwarts…

The school was in the middle of dinner. Two Hufflepuff boys glanced up at the house points counter. They watched as fifteen rubies feel into the Gryffindor vile. Professor Slughorn smiled as he watched the two boys glance at Gryffindor's rubies and then at the Gryffindors.

"They're doing N.E.W.T. practice over there Mr. Mane. I'm assuming a Gryffindor got a review question correct." Slughorn said out loud.

*~*~*~*~

After lessons, Lily made her way back with the girls to the hall for lunch. James ran up with his friend so that Lily could hear him.

"So guys. What do you think Evans was day dreaming about?" James asked the Marauders.  
"I don't know Prongs. What do you think she was dreaming about?" Sirius asked.  
"Well. Isn't it obvious? She was moaning as I gave her the best evening she could ever dream of." James replied loudly.  
"So Lily? Wishing of a nice evening with Prongsie?" Sirius asked.

They were now entering the room. Lily immediately saw Harry and blushed as she turned around.

"Oh Sirius. How could I have been thinking about Potter when I can't get over you?" Lily asked seductively.  
"Are you drunk Lily?" Sirius asked.  
"Of course not." Lily said getting close to Sirius.

Lily looked over at Harry who was making his way over to the group. She gasped. She ran over to Harry as she saw him get out his wand. He pointed his wand at Sirius as Lily grabbed Harry's arm.

"Harry - no - I'm kidding!" Lily said as she made him put his wand down.  
"What are you doing Angel?' Harry asked furious.  
"Im just trying to get rid of them because this one -" Lily pointed at James "drives me nuts because he won't admit that I like you better than him. So I decided that I would try shaking him off by pretending to flirt with his best mate -" Lily pointed to Sirius "so he left me alone." Lily finished.  
"Don't annoy my angel!" Harry snarled at James and Sirius.  
"Wait. Muckrake is your date!" Remus said shocked.  
"Does it really matter. I love him. He's sweet, nice, caring and a great kisser." Lily said as she quickly kissed Harry and then left the room.

~*~*~*~

The night of the Yule Ball was upon them. Lily, Jamie, Vanessa and Chelsea were getting dressed in their dorms. Lily wore a bright green dress with spaghetti straps. She was wearing black heels and curled her hair. Jamie wore a blue dress with lilac flats. Chelsea wore a red dress and her red heels. And finally, Vanessa got into her short black dress

"I feel bad for James." Vanessa sighed.  
"Why?" Lily asked.  
"Because the love of his life is going out with the enemy and he needed a date so he asked Michelle." Jamie said quickly.  
"Look. Me and Harry are happy." Lily replied.

They walked downstairs and the three girls stayed behind for their boyfriends while Lily quickly passed James. James' jaw dropped as Lily passed him and he turned to his friends.

"Lily looks so hot. How did she end up with Muckrake?" James asked as he watched Lily pass by.  
"Who knows." Sirius shrugged.

Lily made her way to the entrance of the castle were she saw Harry standing in a black suit. His shoes were polished and he had combed his brown hair back. She smiled at him as he gave her a quick kiss. Lily sighed 'He seems to perfect. What if he's making all this up? What if he's using me?' the thoughts continued to bombard her head as he watched her shake.

"You alright angel?" Harry asked softly.  
"Why do you like me…You seem too good to be true" Lily asked softly.  
"Alright. I lied about the hating Quidditch and Im not perfect. Let's see. I can't count over fifty…I can't dance so Im sorry that I might ruin tonight for you." Harry said looking down.  
"Well. I can't make speeches in front of people and I can't stand attention, which will probably ruin your night because you are a champion." Lily said looking down as well.  
"Well. Then hopefully things will end up all right. Let's go inside." Harry said and took Lily's hand.

They walked inside and Lily gasped as she saw the beautiful dance floor. She looked at the tables, which were now long, and straight so there was more room for people to dance. There were four of them and there was a small bit of snow on the ground. Candles were lit down the tables as Harry and Lily was walking to the middle of the room waiting for the other champions and dates.

James entered the Hall with his date, Michelle. She was wearing a red dress that was a little short for the occasion. The top of the shirt was cut very low. She obviously wanted James and she wanted him bad. Lily snorted as James gaped at Lily once more.

Kristal had taken a Dumstrang student as well. His name was Matt Paulsen. He had black hair and blue eyes. He was two inches taller than her and had his arm resting comfortably on her waist. Professor Dumbledore walked up to them as everyone else waited outside.

"Champions, dates. When we let everyone in, you all will be dancing. Couples may join in dancing but tradition states - you must open the dance…and…every date must dance with he other dance in the opening. Ready?" Dumbledore asked excitedly as a twinkle rose in his eye.

Lily groaned at the fact of dancing with James. She knew what would happen. He was going to try and talk to her and didn't want to hear it.

Harry put one hand on Lily's waist and then one in her hand. She put one hand on his shoulder and slid her hand in his. The music began as they began to dance. She laughed as she tried helping Harry maneuver his way around the dance floor. He grinned at her and noticed the guests began to pile in.

Lily then found herself in Mat's arms as they quickly swayed to the music. Lily was spun until she was in James' arms. He smiled at her and she rolled her eyes. And then he began to talk.

"Lily. You know I'm sorry." James said softly.  
"You are not sorry. Potter. You are exactly how you were years ago." Lily replied disgusted.  
"Look. You know me. I see a hot girl I'm all over her…wait! I didn't mean to say that!" James exclaimed.  
"Yes you did and Im glad it came out the way it did because there was no other way to put it." Lily retorted.  
"People change Lily. I can change." James pleaded.  
"And I am changing. Harry is really a great guy and showing me that I never deserved you." Lily replied.  
"I think I should have a talk with this guy." James muttered under his breath.

Lily grabbed hold of James' shirt immediately. She walked him outside the hall and threw him into a wall.

"Oh no you won't. He's sweet, charming and even if he lies he tells me the truth eventually. I'm happy James. Why can't you see that?" Lily asked as tears began to pour down her cheeks.  
"But I'm not happy Lily! I lost you to another guy that probably can offer you more but I still love you! Everytime I look at you, I feel guilt. When you kiss Harry, I feel angry. When you roll your eyes, I realize that I was a prat! I want you back." James said slowly leaning into her.  
"I love Harry. I don't want you back." Lily said softly.  
"Yes you do. I'll prove it." James said and immediately began to kiss her.

Lily at first was shocked but she then deepened the kiss as she fell into his arms. James was so happy to have lily in his arms. To feel her. To kiss her. He put her in his arms and lifted her up. Lily was enjoying the kiss until life hit her.

'Harry is my boyfriend. Im cheating on him. How could I?' the thoughts continued to bang against her head until she pulled apart as he put her down.

"This was a mistake." She said and left him and entered the Hall once again.


	10. Private Lessons and Potter's Gift

**ATTENTION!! ~MAJOR DISCLAIMER~ THIS STORY IS NOT WRITTEN BY ME, IT WAS WRITTEN BY GRYFFINDORBABEXHOT FROM . SHE HAS GIVEN ME PERMISSION TO POST THIS AS A FANFIC. ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO JK ROWLING, EXCEPT SOME OC'S ARE BABEXHOTTS'. **

Chapter 10: **Private Lessons and Potter's Gift**

Lily had run up to her room that night. She got into her Pjs and screamed into her pillow for an hour. Eventually, tears flew down her cheeks at the frustration within her. She had kissed her ex - left her current boyfriend confused - and didn't know what to do.

Her friends came up the stairway quietly. They tried not to be heard until a small squeak. Lily bolted up and wiped the tears from her eyes. Vanessa, Chelsea and Jamie sat down on their beds looking at Lily.

"Lily. What happened?" Vanessa asked softly.  
"James kissed me." Lily said slowly.  
"And…?" Jamie asked.  
"I kissed back." Lily gulped.  
"No." Chelsea gasped.  
"YES!" Lily screamed.  
"But - Harry." Vanessa replied.  
"I didn't tell him. I figure…he doesn't have to know." Lily said quietly.  
"And what happened after the kiss?" Jamie continued.  
"I told him it was a mistake." Lily replied.  
"Was it?" Chelsea asked.

The room went silent for a few moments before Lily gained her voice.

"No." Lily said quietly.  
"But. Now what?" Vanessa said.  
"I push away my thoughts about James. Focus on Harry. Help him with the next task. Just be normal." Lily said slowly.  
"If you still have feelings for James - your relationship won't be normal." Jamie said.  
"I know. But I'll have to try." Lily said before falling asleep.

Lily sat in a wedding chapel when she got a letter.

Lily was at a grave.

Lily was crying and singing softly.

Lily was in James' arms.

Lily was at Hogwarts.

Lily was kissing a boy.

Lily was graduating.

Lily was in a wedding chapel.

Lily held a newborn baby.

Lily watched a man approach her.

Lily fell to the floor.

Lily woke up the next day - frightened. Her dreams - they were flashes of light and thirty-second images. She felt a shiver run down her spine as she read the grave. She was crying…kissing…and giving birth. It was the oddest sort of dreams she ever had. But she got dressed that morning and headed down to the Castle.

Harry sat at a table in the Castle. He was eating his breakfast as James, Sirius, Remus and Peter approached his table. James sat down next to Harry. Sirius was on the other side of Harry. Remus sat across as did Peter. Harry continued eating as James scowled at him.

"Is there a problem?" Harry asked finishing his food.  
"Yea." James said.  
"And that is…?" Harry asked.  
"You." Sirius said.  
"I haven't done anything to you lately, have I? So, I don't' see why there is a problem." Harry said shortly.  
"You took Lily from James." Remus said quietly.  
"Excuse me?" Harry asked.  
"You took my girl!" James said loudly.  
"She is not a prize!" Harry said louder.  
"How do you do it? Win over girls? Act so nice and be the perfect guy? Hmm?" James asked mad.  
"I don't. I be myself. I'm sorry that YOU can't be very helpful to young ladies. I grew up around a lot of woman. Seven sisters. I would know. Three married…two dating...and two attending school. I would know what a girl wants and likes! So just because you don't care to learn what they want or listen to them - is not MY PROBLEM!" Harry exclaimed.  
"Oh. I can get any girl here if I wanted them. But you have MY JEWEL! Lily was my girlfriend and we were in a temporary break-up. And how dare YOU say that I don't want to learn about girls." James said angry.

"People. Please. Let's calm down." Remus said trying to get the two boys who had risen out of their chair to sit down.

"Make a compromise." Peter said.  
"No way." James said.  
"No way agreed." Harry replied.  
"Fine. A deal. Harry teaches Prongs about girls and how to win them over when Prongs lets him and Lily be. If he wins Lily back on his own - it's fair. No hard feelings." Sirius said.  
"I think that might be fair." Harry said.  
"Yeah but I name when my lessons are - and I ask the questions." James added.  
"Deal." Remus said.  
"Agreed?" Sirius asked.  
"Agreed." The boys said quietly.  
"Now that this is settled. I have to go start planning for my plans for Lily on Valentines Day." Harry said and walked out of the room.

"Do you really think I'll learn anything?" James asked.  
"Yes Prongs. The Muckrakes have always been good with women." Remus replied.  
"No harm trying" Peter replied taking a butter roll.  
"It's worth the shot Prongs." Sirius said diving into some food.

The month of January was beginning to fly as James and Harry began their private lessons every Monday evening after dinner in James' dormitory. Harry would begin by telling James about different types of girls. He explained that they all have different qualities, wants and care about different things.

James did not understand any of this. James figured girls were girls. But as their fifth lesson raged on, he was only beginning to let the information sink in.

"Ok. So if a girl asks to take a walk outside, it means that she wants to talk and then snog." James said.  
"WRONG!" Harry exclaimed. "It means she likes you and wants to talk to you, you only kiss the girl if it seems like that's what she wants!"  
"I'm done for!" James said loudly. "I need a distraction. How did you get Lily?"  
"I didn't get here. Again for the thousandth time - Girls are NOT possessions." Harry explained getting tired.  
"Well. Fine. How did you get her to go out with you - you know what I mean!" James said at the look on Harry's face.  
"I took her through several gardens. I gave her a lily and out it in her hair. They always were my favorite flowers. She thinks I'm lying. I led her to a nice bench and we just talked for a while about ourselves. And it felt right - so we kissed." Harry said happily remembering their first date.  
"Gosh. No wonder she likes you - you're such a romantic." James said listening carefully.  
"Whatever happened to you guys anyway. It seemed like you were a perfect couple before." Harry said asking a question he was eager to know for a long time.  
"Ask Lily." James sad sadly.  
"I don't want to cause her pain. You're a man. You should be able to speak about this stuff." Harry said speaking the truth.  
"Well. I feel ashamed of myself. It's the real reason I want these lessons. There was this girl and she came up to me after Lily went to bed. And she kissed me and back then - I couldn't resist. The girl was hot! And well I kissed back and then Lily came down. She hurt me - physically and left crying. That was it." James said looking up to see Harry's face.

He looked disgusted.

"That was a mistake. When you have so perfect as Lily, you don't kiss another girl no matter ho she looks." Harry said upset.  
"You don't think I figured that out afterwards. Look dude - I may seem stupid but I'm not. I made a mistake and Lily is so stubborn that she wouldn't let me explain." James said fiercely.  
"Fine. It seems that I need to teach you how to talk to Lily, any girl actually, and be able to keep your ego down. That's your main problem right now. Ego." Harry explained.

Harry pulled out his wand and performed several charms and then a silhouette of Lily came from his wand. James gasped as harry performed more spells which gave Lily the power to speak, act, yell, and walk around.

"Your task. Get this Lily to go out on a date with you. Keep your ego down for she will act as Lily. Good luck." Harry said and sat down on a chair.  
"You're going to stay there?" James asked.  
"Of course. Should be the best entertainment I've seen in weeks. Wait -" Harry began but then summoned a bag of popcorn "carry on."

James stared at harry and then faced Lily. Her red hair was the exact length as the real Lily. Her green eyes shined just like the real Lily. She could have been Lily's identical twin.

"Hi Lily." James said softly.  
"Potter." Lily sneered.  
"Oh come on Lily. Theres no need to call me Potter. You could just call me by my heavenly name I know you love." James smiled.

SLAP!

James put his hand to his cheek as Lily was putting her hand down. He rubbed it and turned around to see Harry roaring with laughter. His popcorn lay on the floor forgotten.

"What's so funny!?" James asked insulted rubbing his cheek.  
"I couldn't believe you got slapped so early. I knew you were going to - but two lines of dialogue from you. Its hilarious from my point of view!" Harry roared and then cast a spell and made Lily disappear.

"Why did you do that?" James asked.  
"I have other things to do. I heard from your friend Remus that Lily's birthday is tomorrow. If I don't get to work now - her present will never be ready." Harry said picking up his popcorn.  
"You've been talking to Moony? Who else have you been talking too?" James asked furious.  
"Moony? That's an odd nickname. I just saw Remus in the library, how you doing with your clue?" Harry asked changing the subject.  
"I'm almost there." James lied.  
"I got mine solved weeks ago. Never would have done it without Lily's tip." Harry said packing up his stuff.  
"Lily helped you?" James asked.  
"She only gave me a clue on the book. But hey - you said you're not stupid - so you should be able to figure it out without Remus' help. Can't you?" Harry asked raising his eyebrow.  
"Moony is the smartest person I have right now, I need help." James replied.  
"Whatever you say. Till next Monday -" harry began but got cut off.

"Are you doing anything for Lily on Valentines Day?" James asked.

Harry turned around slowly to face James.

"I might. We might have a little fun that day. She seems troubled. Keeps telling me about these nightmares about a grave and then being in your arms." Harry admitted.  
"Fun?!?!" James asked not knowing what to feel.

Harry smirked as James' insides began to have different feelings. He first wanted to punch Harry for even thinking about Lily that way. But then he wanted to say that if anyone was to have fun with Lily - it was to be him! And only him! He didn't know how he continued to talk but he definitely refused eye contact.

"Shes been having nightmares?" James asked worried.  
"Look. It's none of your concern. She tells me about them. You have no need to worry. They are dreams." Harry said and left James angry and confused.

~*~*~*~*~

James thrashed around in his bed that night. He imagined Lily having nightmares as fear flooded throughout him.

He was inside a maze.

He heard a scream.

He watched as a sphinx got closer to a boy.

He emerged from the maze with a body.  
He watched as Lily flung her arms around the dead body.

He sat in a chair at a funeral.

He sat beside Lily as she cried softly.

He was at home watching Lily from his window.

He was at her balcony.

Lily was coming closer to him.

He was kissing Lily.

He stood in a wedding chapel.

He held a baby.

He fell to the ground hearing a woman shriek.

~*~*~*~

James woke the next day, showered and got dressed. He picked up his little package on the side of his bed and quickly woke the Marauders.

"PADFOOT! MOONY! WORMTAIL! WAKEY WAKEY!" James shouted into his friend's ears.

Sirius sat up and threw a pillow at James and then hid under the covers groaning, "What's so important about today?"  
"Its Lily's birthday" groaned Remus who was getting out of bed.  
"No wonder why he was extra loud." Peter yawned.  
"Come on Padfoot." Remus said shaking Sirius.  
"No." Sirius said under the covers.  
"It was funny when we were eleven. Now come on." Remus said again.  
"I'm still cute and NO!" Sirius said loudly.  
"Prongs, would you do the honors?" Remus asked James.  
"My pleasure, Levicorpus!" James said waving his wand at Sirius.

Sirius screamed as his ankle yanked him into the air. He hovered for a few moments and then yelled, "PUT ME DOWN! IM UP! IM UP!"

James, Remus and Peter began to laugh as James let Sirius go and he fell to the ground. He hit the floor and got up fixing his hair.

"Now. Was this wake-up call necessary?" Sirius asked.  
"Yes" James said excited.  
"Explain" Remus replied.  
"It's Lily's birthday! And I need your guys help to keep my ego down so I'm not an idiot" James replied.  
"That boy has you brain washed!" peter exclaimed.  
"I agree with Wormy. 'Ego down' 'Not an idiot' This is bad" Sirius said pacing the room.  
"Come on. It's a chance to show Lily I'm not so big-headed." James said desperately.  
"Alright. We'll help you." Remus said and finished getting dressed.

The boys walked downstairs to see Lily, Jamie, Vanessa and Chelsea walking downstairs. Lily was being handed a package from Vanessa as they sat down on the couch.

"Happy birthday Lily" Vanessa said hugging her friend.  
"This is so cute!" Lily exclaimed.

It was cute. It was a red leather photo album that was full of pictures of them from elementary school. Then there were pictures of the four girls at Hogwarts. There even were some of the marauders and their ridiculous pranks. Lily laughed as Vanessa had found a picture of Lily knocking out Matt Richardson in fifth grade.

"What did the poor bloke say that made you knock him out?" Jamie asked looking at the picture.  
"Told me I would go out with James." Lily sighed at the happy moment.  
"Maybe you should apologize." Chelsea said.  
"Why?" Lily asked in shock.  
"Because you did." Chelsea said.  
"I don't want to talk about that right now. Oh lord here he comes. Hide me!" Lily shrieked as she saw James walking towards her.  
"Oh no you don't." Vanessa said making sure James could see her.

"Hey Lily." James said smiling.  
"Hi" Lily said giggling.  
"Happy Birthday." James said handing her, her present.  
"You remembered?" Lily asked giggling again.  
"Well. We have gone to school together since we were six, I think I might have remembered it by now." James said.

Lily began to laugh as James got thumbs up from Vanessa.

"You got me a present" Lily giggled.  
"Yeah. What's with you…you're so giggly." James replied.  
"I don't know. Harry sent me a letter saying he had a great day planned for me." Lily replied.  
"Oh yeah. Well. I hope you like your present. Listen. Harry told me you were having nightmares -" James began.  
"It's none of your concern James Potter." Lily snapped.  
"Look Answer me one question. Do you still have feelings for me?" James asked serious.

Lily looked into his eyes and was pleading with herself to say 'yes' and kiss him once again. But she pulled herself together and looked away.

"No." she said and looked up to see he was gone.

~*~*~*~*~

Lily opened James gift later upstairs in her room. She found a necklace with a huge emerald in the shape of a heart. And in the center was a diamond that added elegance to the necklace. There also was a note…

Dear Lily,

I hope you enjoy your present as you become seventeen today. Today you are free to make many choices for yourself. I hope you make good choices and mine have led me to lose a beautiful angel who I still wish I had. You only see the good in people and hopefully one day; you can see past my big-headed ego to see the person you saw seven years ago.

Enjoy the necklace, its nothing as beautiful as you.

My love,  
James

Lily smiled to herself and began to cry. James had gotten her the most beautiful thing ever and he still loved her. She put the necklace on and smiled to herself. She walked downstairs to see James talking to Chelsea. He was very close to her...too close in Lily's opinion.

"Now. Since Lily and I are history, I think we should let our history repeat itself." James said putting his hand on Chelsea's shoulder.  
"Lily's my best friend and she said -" Chelsea began.  
"That she has no feelings for me. Now, If she can't let her best friend be happy, then what kind of friend is she? I think shes being selfish, don't you?" James asked as he got closer to her.  
"Well. She has Harry - so why can't I have someone?" Chelsea asked.  
"My point exactly." James said and then leaned in and kissed her.

Chelsea fell limp in his arms as she kissed him back. His kissing had definitely gotten better since first year. She ran her fingers through his messy hair as he put his hand to her back.

"Oi Prongs!" Sirius shouted as he turned around from talking to Vanessa. "PRONGS!"

Sirius began to run towards James but Lily had made it to him first. She took James' hand off of Chelsea's back and pulled her friend away from him. James looked confused but then realized Lily's eyes had begun to fill with tears. She raised her first and punched his cheek - lightly. James again looked confused but she had turned back to Chelsea looking furious.

"How could you?" she asked angry but in a soft voice.  
"What's the problem?" Chelsea asked in reply.  
"Um. You are kissing James Potter. That's what's wrong." Lily said angrily.  
"And you are dating Harry Muckrake from Dumstrang who is competing against our school. That's what's wrong. I like James. James and I are just picking up where we left it from first year. You told him you have no feelings for him - so you should let us be." Chelsea replied.  
"You know very well I still have feelings for him, but if I tell him that then he'll tell Harry and then I'll be nowhere." Lily replied  
"He was right! You are being selfish! Because you can't have him, he can't have anyone! Very brave and caring of you Lily." Chelsea said and then turned around and went back to James who escorted her out the hall.

Lily turned around and stomped off to find Vanessa and Jamie. If Chelsea was going to be like that - there was no way Lily was going to associate herself with her anymore.


	11. Getting over Pride

**ATTENTION!! ~MAJOR DISCLAIMER~ THIS STORY IS NOT WRITTEN BY ME, IT WAS WRITTEN BY GRYFFINDORBABEXHOT FROM . SHE HAS GIVEN ME PERMISSION TO POST THIS AS A FANFIC. ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO JK ROWLING, EXCEPT SOME OC'S ARE BABEXHOTTS'. **

Chapter 11: **Getting over Pride  
**  
Lily's birthday passed quickly after the whole fight with Chelsea. Jamie had deserted Lily to be with Chelsea but Vanessa had stayed true to Lily. The girls were split and it made living in a dormitory impossible to do. Jamie and Chelsea would hang with James and Remus until 11. Lily and Vanessa would go up to bed at 10 - so the girls didn't have to speak to each other.

Chelsea felt as if she had won a big victory. She was now dating the hottest sixteen-year-old in Hogwarts - who also was a tri-wizard champion. Lily would spend all her free time in the library with Harry as Vanessa would be with Sirius who would be with James. The last thing Lily wanted was to be in the same room as James.

James and Harry's lessons had gotten worse as James explained the recent fight between the two. Harry - who had gotten the story from Lily's point of view, explained to James, who had felt like an idiot. Their lessons had moved from ego to being less perverted.

When James asked why they were working on this - Harry replied.

"Lily"

James had fallen silent as he remembered all his comments to Lily from the past. Unfortunately, Lily had a good memory. If lessons were what he needed - he still had to figure out the clue.

eH had three weeks left and he still hadn't found the book. Kristal apparently found it as she made a long announcement. Harry - who was now working on all his charms and spells, was getting excellent help for Lily.

Lily had stopped wearing the necklace from James on her birthday but was wearing the earrings Harry had gotten her. It was the worst for her. She hated James' guts right now, but from that message. She was sure Chelsea would be taken and if James had no idea - Chelsea would die. She had to act.

James headed up to the boy's dormitory when he sat down on his bed. He laid down when a piece of parchment made its way up and through the door and landed on the floor. James stood up and read it.

**"The message you seek lies in 'Runes of B.C.'"**

James sat up and thought. It could easily be a joke but again, it could be the truth. But after he stared at the writing he noticed it was Lily's handwriting. He immediately took the paper and set off for the library.

~*~*~*~

Lily woke on Valentines to find an owl tapping her window. She got up and opened the window and the owl flew in. He landed on Lily's bed. He was carrying a dozen lilies and a letter.

_Dear Angel,_

Happy Valentines Day. Your eyes are as green as a shimmering emerald, which lights up the room. Your flaming red hair shows off your elegance and represent that you are full of power. You are beautiful and today I have great plans for us. Meet me outside the 'Daffodil Dreams' at twelve.

Love,  
Harry

Lily transfigured a plate into a vase and then poured some water from her water bottle into the vase. She placed the lilies inside and the quickly got dressed. She put on some navy blue jeans and a green sweater.

She ran down to the common room where she found Vanessa saying a very long 'good morning' to Sirius. Lily walked up to Vanessa and tapped her shoulder. James who was sitting on the couch near the scene got up and walked over to Lily.

He tapped her shoulder. She turned around and looked at him. She scowled at him but he put his hand on her shoulder. He gulped down what was in his mouth and looked straight into her eyes.

"Lily. I'm sorry. Harry told me what happened and I realize I have so much to learn. I want you back. Chelsea is nice, but you are the only one I want. I thought kissing Chelsea would get you to realize you want me back too." James said getting closer to her.  
"You thought wrong." Lily replied frustrated.  
"I think I was right." James replied and then began to kiss her.

It took Lily thirty seconds to figure out what was going on. She was kissing James Potter after he clearly told her he was talking to her boyfriend. She had to stop. She had to. She should. She could. But would she? His lips were so rich and comforting that she wanted to pull away, but couldn't. Eventually, James pulled apart looking satisfied with himself.

"James Potter." Lily said dreamily stroking his cheek. "You sweet ARROGNANT TOE-RAG!" she was now screaming and had slapped him. "YOU CLEARLY KNOW I HAVE A BOYFRIEND WHO I AM SATISIFIED WITH AND YET YOU STILL TRY TO GET ME BACK BY KISSING ME WHILE YOU ARE DATING MY EX BEST FRIEND! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT SOMEONE WHO CHEATS ON GIRLS! MAYBE IF YOU WOULD LEARN TO BE FAITHFUL, YOU WOULD EVER GET A SECOND CHANCE!"

Lily stomped off pulling Vanessa behind her. James stared off to where Lily had disappeared for a moment. Sirius, who had watched the entire thing, clapped James on the back.

"Well. You got a kiss out of her." Sirius replied.  
"Yea. And then I got slapped. Im going to go find Harry for a quick session." James replied.  
"Prongs. I think this might be a bad idea. Imagine if she found out." Sirius said uneasy.  
"Look. This isn't just for Lily. It's for me, so I can eventually find a girl for me." James replied and then ran off.

~*~*~*~

"Look. This has to be quick. I'm meeting Lily." Harry replied.  
"I did something stupid, I don't want to go into details." James said quickly.  
"Alright. What do you want to know?" Harry asked James.  
"I have a problem. When I kiss a girl, I want it to become more." James said.  
"Never do that. Even if the girl tries it. You never go farther than its necessary." Harry said at once.  
"How do you know when its not necessary?" James asked.  
"When you don't care about the person or you know the person doesn't really mean it. Pass that advice along to your friend Sirius." Harry said.  
"But -" James began but noticed Harry had run off.

~*~*~*~

"Oh Harry, this is wonderful!" Lily exclaimed as Harry removed his hands from Lily's eyes.

Harry had set up a picnic with the classic red blanket and brown basket. There were two plates, glasses and sets of silverware. Inside the basket were some sandwiches, a bottle of butterbeer and a box.

Harry set up the food as Lily poured them some butterbeer. Harry then pulled out the box.

"Happy Valentines Day, Lily" Harry said handing Lily the box.  
"Oh Harry! You didn't have to get me anything." Lily said shocked.  
"An Angel like you deserves something as precious as you." Harry replied.  
"Aw, thank you." Lily replied before lightly kissing him.

She opened the box to see a bracelet. It was blue, right now. She took it out and Harry put it on her wrist. His sleeve moved up and Lily noticed he was wearing an exact replica copy of the bracelet.

"You have the bracelet too!" Lily exclaimed.  
"Yea it's the point. These are special. I care about you so much. I think I love you Lily. I couldn't bear not knowing if something happened to you. So I made these. If were get hurt, the bracelets will turn red and you will feel a pain around your wrist. I hope you like it." Harry smiled.  
"I love it. Harry -" Lily began.  
"Yea?" Harry asked looking into her eyes.  
"I think I might love you too." Lily said seriously.

Harry leaned in and began to kiss her. She kissed him back with extreme passion. Harry broke apart to get on the other side of Lily so they were not separated by their food. They continued to kiss until Harry had moved his hands up to Lily's chest. He was trying to undo her shirt. She broke the kiss immediately.

"What's wrong?" harry asked.  
"What are you doing?" Lily replied.  
"I love you, we have been dating for five months, come on Angel." Harry said trying to kiss her neck.

Lily pushed him off her, starting to get annoyed.

"No! I don't want that. I'm not ready." Lily replied.  
"Come on Angel. Its Valentines Day." Harry said.  
"No! What is this? A joke? Are you using me or something? Why are you trying to take advantage of me? I'm not a prize. I thought you understood that about girls." Lily replied fiercely.  
"I'm not using you. I just wanted a little action from my girlfriend. Lily, Come on." Harry replied confused.  
"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE! WE'RE OVER!" Lily screamed.

She ran back to the common room and passed James, who had leaped off the couch when he noticed Lily wiping her eyes with tears. She ran up to her dormitory and found Jamie and Chelsea in there. She groaned and ignored them as she fell on her bed and put her pillow over her head.

Jamie and Chelsea looked at each other. Chelsea looked worried, as did Jamie. They stood up and walked over to Lily's bed.

"Lily?" Jamie asked.  
"What?" she asked groaning.  
"Are you ok?" Chelsea asked.  
"No!" Lily screamed.  
"What happened? Something with Harry?" Jamie asked patting her friend on the back.

Lily sat up wiping more tears from her eyes. She looked at her ex-friends. They still cared about her. She opened her mouth and took a deep breath.

"He is perverted." Lily said simply.  
"WHAT?!" the girls screamed.  
"He tried to get action out of me." Lily replied.  
"And what did you do?" Chelsea asked.  
"I told him we were over." Lily replied happy to say it aloud.  
"Wow." Jamie replied falling onto her bed.  
"I'm sorry guys. It's just. I couldn't decide who I wanted. And then you got James. Chelsea - my best friend dating my ex, is a little weird to me. Now, Harry is gone and I can't have James. I feel horrible." Lily replied upset.  
"You can have him." Chelsea said.  
"Huh?" Lily asked.  
"Take James. He doesn't really want me. He just wants a snogging partner. Come on. Take him, I know you want him. I won't be hurt." Chelsea sighed.  
"You truly mean it?" Lily asked her face starting to light up.  
"Yea. Go on and get your man!" Chelsea said.

Lily headed down the stairs leaving her friend alone.

"Are you really going to be ok?" Jamie asked.  
"Yeah. I think I might have a go at this Ravenclaw." Chelsea said smiling.

~*~*~*~

Lily walked downstairs smiling. James got up and walked over to her. Lily smiled as she decided what she was going to do. She walked over to James and pushed him lightly back onto the couch. She sat down on one of his knees and leaned in to kiss him.

"Lily. Are you drunk?" James asked.  
"Nope. I just broke up with my boyfriend and Im in the mood for my ex back. Is that possible?" Lily asked sweetly.  
"I think it can be arranged." James said and leaned in to kiss Lily.

Lily grabbed a fistful of hair from the back of his head and began to kiss him hard. James, who couldn't resist, kissed her back happily. After fifteen minutes of snogging, James pulled apart and took her hand.

"Lily. Does this mean we are back together?" James asked.  
"I'm not sure." Lily replied. "But, let's not stop."

James grinned and dragged her up the stairs and into the boy's dormitory. Sirius, Remus and Peter looked up to see the two of them laughing at a joke James had said. They all raised their eyebrows as James pulled out his wand and whispered something in her ear. She giggled, and let him do some complicated sells and charms. Then another door appeared in the dormitory. James opened it and led Lily inside.

James turned to face the Marauders. He winked and closed the door and locked it. A Happy Valentines Day it had indeed turned out to be.


	12. The Second Task and Rejection

**ATTENTION!! ~MAJOR DISCLAIMER~ THIS STORY IS NOT WRITTEN BY ME, IT WAS WRITTEN BY GRYFFINDORBABEXHOT FROM . SHE HAS GIVEN ME PERMISSION TO POST THIS AS A FANFIC. ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO JK ROWLING, EXCEPT SOME OC'S ARE BABEXHOTTS'. **

Chapter 12: **Actual Learning,and the Second Task**

Lily began to kiss him frantically as James' brain started a war.

_'Go, Go, and Go! Who says you'll ever get this chance again?'  
'NO YOU TWIT! Did you not learn anything?'  
'Come on, I always knew she wanted me'  
'Shes upset'  
'Who could resist me?'  
'She just lost her boyfriend on Valentines Day'  
'Well. Who ever won her back - no hard feelings'  
'This isn't right'  
'It FEELS right'  
'Stop'  
'No'  
'Stop'  
'No'  
'I'll take your snitch'  
'You wouldn't!'  
'I could'  
'You should'  
'I DID!!'_

It took James thirty seconds to realize he was having a ridiculous mental fight with himself! James looked at Lily to see she was putting her hands up his shirt. He couldn't resist the touch of her hands on his skin. He had to make a decision.

"Lily." He groaned.  
"Hmm?" she replied softly.  
"We shouldn't" James said.  
"I need someone now. Im all alone." Lily whispered.  
"You don't really want this." James said as Lily's words sent shivers down his spine.  
"Yes I do. Come on James, take a little risk with me." Lily whispered into his ear.  
"No. You told me I had to be faithful…and that's what Im going to be. Lily, Im here for you but not like this." James said moving across the room to a char.

Lily stood up, shocked. She walked over to James and put her hand on his.

"Wow James. You are right. I think what I really need…is a friend." Lily said softly still shocked.  
"I'm here for you." James said grasping her hand.  
"Thank you James." Lily said smiling and giving James a kiss on the cheek.  
"You're not mad that Im dating Chelsea are you?" James asked.  
"No. You need someone right now. But, please tell me you figured out the message from the chest." Lily begged.  
"Yeah, thanks for _not_ giving me a tip Lily." James winked.  
"Of course I didn't." Lily laughed.

~*~*~*~

James and Lily emerged from the second room an hour later after talking about how their lives had been going. Lily told James about what happened with Harry and James looked disgusted. Lily summoned some of the books she got for Harry but figured James needed them more.

The Marauders again raised their eyebrows but Lily quickly confirmed they were going to try being friends. Lily headed off back to the girl's dorm.

"Hey Chelsea, Jamie, Vanessa." Lily smiled brightly.  
"So, are you back with James?" Vanessa asked.  
"No. I figured what I really need right now is a friend. So we just talked for a while." Lily said.  
"Its good you guys finally talked." Jamie smiled.  
"Yeah and James said he's really going to try to be faithful to you, Chelsea. We talked about you and I told him Im perfectly fine with you guys." Lily responded.  
"I missed you Lily." Chelsea said hugging her friend.  
"Same here." Lily responded hugging Chelsea.

~*~*~*~

The morning of the second task was upon them. Lily and the girls got dressed in their warm sweaters, scarves and mittens. They headed down to eat breakfast. They met the boys at a table and laughed as Sirius showed them a letter from his cousin, Nymphadora Tonks.

Lily had been avoiding Harry for the next couple of weeks and he got the hint. He stayed away from her but he would every morning send flowers and chocolates with letters of apologies.

They just finished breakfast when a boy with red hair and blue eyes walked up to Lily and Chelsea.

"Hi. I'm Jacque Hayes. Miss Evans' presence is requested in Dumbledore's office. Miss Brenick aswell." Jacque said.

Chapter 21:  
The Second Task

Hours later, James sat in a tent with Kristal and Harry, once again. Harry was pacing himself between the room as he muttered spells and curses he memorized from Lily. Then he broke his concentration; he walked over to James.

"Have you seen Lily?" Harry asked.  
"Why?" James asked curious.  
"You figured everything out right!" Harry said impatiently.  
"Yeah...NO!" James exclaimed realizing what happened.  
"No you didn't or no you realize what happened?" Harry asked.  
"The second one and Chelsea got taken. And Jacob. Look. I probably can guarantee we have to find them. I have to find Chelsea, you - Lily. You don't find her, I'll kill you." James said simply taking out his wand as he heard Dumbledore begin to talk.

~*~*~*~

"Our Champions will be searching through one of our forests which includes, The Largee. This creature is like a muggle horse except its blind. Which gives the champions a little of an advantage. The catch: The Largee has amazing sense of smell and hearing. These creatures will sense any sound, scent and movement. We have twenty in the forest roaming freely. To ease your worries: we have several Largee takers around the forest with a tracker on their animal. If something seriously happens, they will get in their and stop it. But now." Dumbledore began loudly.

"What are our champions doing in the forest?" Dumbledore asked aloud.

"This morning, each champion had something valuable taken from them. Their task is simple. Avoid the Largee and find their treasure. They have till dusk, which gives them two hours. Their performance affects their valuables fate." Dumbledore said shortly and left everyone as he entered the tent.

Up in the stands the Marauders and girls sat together looking for any sign of James. Vanessa ran back to her seat panicking.

"Lily's gone. She's not here. She never returned from Dumbledore's office." Vanessa panted.  
"Then shes a valuable." Remus said slowly.  
"Chelsea isn't here either." Jamie replied.  
"Great. Well. Harry has to save Lily and James has to save Chelsea. And if they don't…" Sirius replied nervously.

~*~*~*~

A canon was fired and everyone looked to see the three champions walk out of the tent. They all had their wands raised. Then as fast at they appeared, they disappeared into the darkness of the forest.

Everyone gasped as the three figures disappeared into the shadows. Even know was silent as they watched the sun because all they could do was wait…

~*~*~*~

James, Harry and Kristal entered the forest. There was a combination of mist and fog throughout the forest. The trees in the area were by the thousands. They were frail, and had an eerie feeling that they would break at any moment.

"Lumos" they all whispered as their wands ignited.

The entire surrounding was creepy. Down Right Creepy. The three of them walked through the forest together, afraid that something was about to leap out at them or a tree would come alive. But, they had to be quiet. Impossible.

How could you be quiet when the forest was full of dead, crunchy leaves scattered all over the floor? Probably done on purpose. So twenty fierce creatures were roaming the forest, as were the champions. They were making loud noises and the three of them together probably would issue a large sense of smell.

Slowly, they walked up to a fork in the road. Many forks. There were about twenty different paths set up. You couldn't even see the end of the paths thanks to the fog - mist. James, Harry and Kristal looked at each other.

"Time to split up. I'm taking path five. See ya." James whispered and disappeared walking down the fifth path that there was.

Harry agreed with James and headed down path eleven leaving Kristal to take path seventeen.

James was now all alone. Creepier. It only made the forest seem creepier. He was watching his footsteps and attempting not to step on the old leaves. He jumped from a clear patch of Earth to the next one. Leap. Rest. Leap. Rest. Leap. _Crunch!_

There then was a sound of footsteps. James looked around, pointing his wand around the area. Nothing. It was nothing. He gave a small sigh of relief as he continued down the path. He occasionally stepped on a leaf and looked around.

Then he heard it. A distant yell. A mans yell. James immediately muttered a spell and found his wand pointing to the left. James started running, crunching many leaves in the process. He didn't care. Harry was in trouble.

Then, he heard a loud sound and looked up to see the horse in front of him. Panic. He tried moving slowing. No use. The Largee could smell him. The creature inched closer. He spun his wand, facing him.

"Muffliato" he whispered.

That should help. The Largee couldn't hear him now. Smell. That was the problem. He got up slowly. Using his wand, he transfigured a bundle of leaves into a steak. He picked it up and noticed that the Largee liked the smell.

He threw it far right, hoping for dear life; Kristal wasn't near there. He bolted down through the trees following the sounds of moans. He kept running for what seemed like hours. Then, there he was.

Harry lay on the floor, bleeding. James thought angrily 'Thanks Dumbledore' because there was no one running to Harry's aid. Harry's breathing was sharp.

"Creature. Tripped. Attacked. Lily." Harry said gasping between each message.

James nodded at each message. He pointed his wand at Harry's leg, where most of the bleeding was occurring.

"Episkey." James said and Harry's leg healed slowly.  
"Thanks." Harry murmured getting to his feet.  
"Any idea what were looking for?" James asked.  
"Um. Our valuables. In the form of my ex and your girlfriend." Harry replied sadly.  
"She really wants you back." James said beginning to walk.  
"When she can have you?" Harry laughed.  
"She can't. I'm learning. She needs a friend." James replied smiling.  
"I'll talk to her." Harry replied.

Then, them both were launched to the ground with a THUD! James looked around to see five Largee's advancing on them.

"Snap." James said loud.

Apparently, those five got another five to join them. Harry was on the ground reaching for his wand. Harry got it and pointed it at one of the creatures.

"No what?" Harry asked.  
"We could try cursing them." James suggested.

But, they didn't have to do anything. At that moment, Kristal came running through the woods, her wand raised at the Largees. She muttered a long spell and watched happily as the creatures were blasted away, what looked like nearly fifty feet.

"Are you alright?" Kristal asked.  
"What happened to your accent?" James asked.  
"Oh that. I just do that so I blend in with everyone else. I was first a transfer from Canada." Kristal replied.  
"Thanks for saving our life." Harry replied gratefully.  
"You had ten of those things on you. What was I supposed to do? Let you die?" Kristal asked laughing.  
"Glad you didn't." James muttered.

"Listen. I was able to see out to the field. It's nearly dusk. I have to go. I just found this abandoned shack." Kristal said quickly.  
"Can you lead us to it?" James asked.  
"Im not telling you where it was. All Im saying was its pretty west. Bu you are close." Kristal murmured and then disappeared as quickly as she appeared.

James and Harry set off west together. Harry couldn't properly walk due to the fact a Largee nearly cracked his leg in half. James was dragging Harry along. They continued for many minutes, wondering if Kristal had pranked them.

Then he saw it. It was a black, burned cabin. James put Harry down and examined it. It looked like someone died in there. Many bricks were missing and James was able to peek inside.

He gasped. Inside, locked and hung on the wall, was the boy that whisked Lily and Chelsea away. Another wall he saw Lily. Her red hair was all tangled and messy. Her eyes were closed as if she was sleeping. She had a grin on her face. Why, was a clever mystery.

He couldn't see anything else, but he was guaranteed Chelsea was in there too. He went back to Harry. He had passed out. Poor bloke. James looked back through the hole to see the boy was gone.

'Dang! She's fast' James thought as he quickly went to the door. It was wide open. He walked inside and jumped.

Someone was on him. Literally, on him! He quickly thrust his wand over his shoulder and muttered 'Stupefy'. A girl dropped to the floor. James turned around to see it was only, Kristal.

Relieved, he pointed his wand at her and muttered "Ennervate".

Kristal got up, rubbed her head, and smacked James' head.

"What was that for?' James asked.  
"For being so dang thick." Kristal replied muttering the counter curse to the stunning spell on her boyfriend.

Jacob, woke up, and noticed he was chained to the wall.

"One moment." Kristal replied. "Bombarador."

Jacob fell to the ground and stood up. Kristal looked at James. He mouthed 'thanks' and watched as they mad their way out. Kristal had grabbed one of the maps on the far table, clearly, so they could get out. James glanced up at Lily and quickly muttered the two spells.

"Prat! Harry's supposed to save me!" Lily shouted.  
"He passed out!" James replied shouting.  
"Never mind." Lily said quietly. "Thank You"

James ran over to Chelsea and let her down. He brought her back and gave her a quick kiss.

"Thanks James." Chelsea said into his ear.  
"No problem." James replied winking.

Lily, who was getting annoyed, grabbed a map, and searched for the exit. She found it and ran over to the others. She shoved it in James' face. He groaned. They had to pass where all the Largee's were thrown.

He led them outside and back to Harry. Lily gasped as she kissed Harry's forehead. She muttered a spell and watched as he began to float in the air. James began to lead them back out to the field.

After several minutes, he heard it. The Largee's were coming fast at them. He quickly transfigured some more steaks and threw them away. He didn't care where, just away. Far Away. They began to run. Lily still had her wand raised as Harry dragged beside them.

Some of the Largee's were still chasing them. James, Lily and Chelsea looked back. Fear. Chelsea took out her wand. She and James began yelling curses. Lily ran ahead keeping her wand in the air as the unconscious Harry, was gliding in the air. Five more of the Largees fell to the floor.

James began to run ahead of Chelsea to make his way to Lily.

"Get us out of here!" he shouted panicking.

James and Lily then heard someone fall to the floor. James turned around to see Chelsea was being dragged on the ground. The Largee had its large, filthy brown mouth holding onto Chelsea' ankle. Chelsea screamed as she got pulled through many leaves.

James looked at Lily, who had stopped running. James ran after Chelsea.

"STUPEFY!" James yelled at the Largee.

Nothing,

"IMPENDIENTA!" James shouted next.

Nothing. Chelsea was now being pulled into he woods. If he didn't get her soon, he would lose the path.

"LUMOS SALEM!" James shouted. His wand erupted with sunlight.

The Largee did nothing. Blinded. How stupid was he?

"That's it." He said "PERTIFICUS TOTALUS!" he shouted angrily.

The Largee held onto Chelsea as it became frozen and stiff. It fell over and Chelsea went with it. But she was flung through the air. She was screaming. He could hear her falling into the trees.

They snapped.

The trees snapped and Chelsea fell to the ground. James heard many cracks, and immediately thought it were the branches.

It wasn't.

He ran up to her. She had too passed out. He kissed her forehead. Terrified. He scooped her into his arms and carried her back to Lily.

Lily gasped at her friends but just nudged his head to lily.

"Let's just get out of here." James said.  
"Alright. It should be through here." Lily said.

Lily heard the screams and cheering of people. She grabbed James' hand and led him out. They were back. Alive, injured, but alive. The judges grouped together as a healer ran over to Harry and Chelsea. Lily set him down and kissed his forehead once more.

James looked up and saw his friends breathe. They had for thirty seconds…. Thought he might not have returned…but everyone was breathing.

The judges came out of their circle and quickly sent up the marks.

Kristal received a nine, seven and eight. She got some of the higher marks for returning before dusk. It was well after dusk now.

James looked up to see he received an eight, nine and a ten. He looked at Dumbledore who had his eyes twinkling. James figured saving two people and bringing back your opponent deserved a good score.

Lastly came Harry's marks. He received a five, seven and lastly, an eight. James didn't know how he knew it, but he knew the judges were watching them all along.

It was over. Two down and one to go.

"Congratulations to our champions. It seems Mr. Potter is now in the lead with 62 points. Second is Mr. Muckrake with 54 points and lastly Miss Samouse with 51 points. This is getting close. Champions will be notified of the third task in due course." Dumbledore announced.

~*~*~*~

Lily sat in the Hospital Tent, holding Harry's hand. Tears were strolling down Lily's face. Slowly, Harry opened his eyes and smiled at lily's face.

"Thank Goodness!" Lily replied kissing his forehead.  
"I'm sorry Lily. I'm a jerk. Please. Forgive me." Harry replied.  
"I just thought I los you. Of course I forgive you." Lily replied and kissed his cheek.  
"James. He's a nice guy. I heard you guys are friends. If anything were to happen to me, give him a chance. He's trying to change." Harry replied.  
"Alright. Get some sleep." Lily said kissing his cheek once more.

Lily left the tent and saw her friends waiting outside.

"Hey. That woman wouldn't let us in." Vanessa said as she hugged Lily.  
"How are you? You, James and Chelsea have some story to tell." Jamie replied.  
"Well. I'd like to know what happened to my boyfriend actually." Lily said looking at James.  
"Can't we talk about this later? We can all hang out in our dorm. I'm lucky to make it out of that forest alive." James said shivering thinking about what he had gone through.

~*~*~*~

"And how's Harry?" Chelsea asked later.

Lily, James, and everyone else were sitting in the hospital tent hours later. Chelsea had woken up an hour ago, she had her skull, arms, legs and ribs repaired as they filled her in about what happened. Harry, was discharged hours before.

"He's fine. Feeling a lot better." Lily assured her.  
"Good. I feel bad. Sorry James." Chelsea said.  
"Not your fault! You got attacked and flung into dead trees. I should be saying sorry for getting you into this mess." James replied.  
"We all are just fine you all are alive." Remus added.  
"Yeah. If Lily didn't survive, what would Prongs do?" Sirius asked.  
"He would have Chelsea." Lily said.  
"You know I could never live knowing you were dead." James said looking straight at her.

The room became silent in awkwardness. Chelsea looked from Lily to James. She looked around at everyone who was looking at her feet. Chelsea clearly knew that James still cared about Lily. Lily was trying to hide her red ears by covering them with her red hair.

Then, an owl swooped into the tent. It flew to Lily. Lily looked at the address.

My Wasteful Sister  
Somewhere I Don't Care  
With People I Hate  
Respond only because Mum Says So

- Petunia

Lily laughed at the address. How clever. She read it to everyone, who looked at Lily.

"Oh come on! She hates me because she wasn't allowed to come here! I hate her too! Shes nothing special guys." Lily laughed.

Immediately, everyone began laughing. Sirius clapped Peter on the back that seemed to be choking. Vanessa and Jamie were supporting each other. Remus and James had their heads in their knees.

Lily opened the letter and began to read.

Dear Wasteful Use of Space,

I am only writing to you because mum is making me. I really don't want anything to do with you but mum keeps saying that you are, unfortunately, my blood sister. I am marrying Vernon on June 5th. Mum is insisting that I invite you to the wedding. I don't. Mum does. So, you have to come. Mum is contacting your freaky Head master, to arrange transportation. Dress nice. I want none of your freaky friends there! NO FREAKY BUSINESS!

- The Heavenly Angel, Petunia

Lily laughed as she finished. The fact her mum had to force Petunia to invite her sister to her wedding was pathetic.

"What's so funny?" James asked.  
"My mum forced my sister to invite me to her wedding." Lily said.  
"That's sad." Jamie said.  
"When is it?" Vanessa asked.  
"June 5th." Lily replied.  
"No." James said.  
"What?" Lily asked.  
"Dumbledore. He just told us. June 5th is the date of the Last Task." James said swallowing hard.  
"Oh my goodness. I have to go see Harry." Lily said and quickly got up and ran out of the tent leaving everyone alone.

Lily just might have figured out her dreams. But she hoped she was wrong.


	13. Saying Goodbye

**ATTENTION!! ~MAJOR DISCLAIMER~ THIS STORY IS NOT WRITTEN BY ME, IT WAS WRITTEN BY GRYFFINDORBABEXHOT FROM . SHE HAS GIVEN ME PERMISSION TO POST THIS AS A FANFIC. ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO JK ROWLING, EXCEPT SOME OC'S ARE BABEXHOTTS'. **

Chapter 13:  
**Saying Goodbye**

The months flew as Harry, James and Kristal met with Dumbledore, Radsew and Madam Durharf.

"Champions. The forest from the second task as now become a maze. The third task in the tri-wizard tournament is always kept the same. Your objective is simple. Find the Tri-Wizard Cup. First champion to touch it wins. But be prepared for what lies inside the maze." Dumbledore said.

James took a good long look at the maze. It looked like it went on for miles and miles. There was an eerie mist. He turned around and noticed everyone started making their way back to their beds.

It was finally the night before the task. June 4th. It had to be the most painful night Lily had ever experienced. She had packed her trunk. Cleared off her bed at Beauxbatons. And lastly she had to say goodbye to everyone.

She still had the bracelet from Harry on her wrist. It would stay that way. Even during her sisters wedding tomorrow. She walked downstairs at seven to see Vanessa, Jamie, Chelsea, James, Remus, Sirius and Peter waiting for her.

She ran down the stairs and immediately began to hug Vanessa.

"Im gonna miss you." Lily said hugging her friend.  
"I'll see you in two weeks." Vanessa laughed. "Just take care of yourself. Try no to murder your sister on her wedding night."

Lily gave a frown that meant 'Are you positive I can't?' Vanessa laughed as Chelsea and Jamie began to hug her.

"Don't listen to Vanessa We might see you before two weeks." Jamie whined.  
"If I don't. I won't see you till next year." Lily said sadly.  
"Excuse you. We will hang out over the summer." Chelsea said correcting Lily.  
"Of course. How could I forget?" Lily asked.

It was true. Jamie's mom had invited all the girls to spend some of the summer at her house. Jamie's mom even agreed to letting The Marauders visit some days, because she was looking forward to meeting her daughters boyfriend.

Jamie comes from a pure blood family. Her mother is a full time healer as her father works in Gringotts. The Carter's were on good terms with James' family. So, naturally, James' mom told Jamie's mom that the Marauders wouldn't cause too much trouble when they around the people they love. (YEA RIGHT!!!)

She let go of her friends and looked at the Marauders. Sirius was looking at her in a silly way.

"Come on Lily. I don't bite." Sirius said opening his arms for a hug.

Lily instantly ran into Sirius' arms as she laughed.

"I thought I'd never see the day. Sirius Black hugging a girl. Not snogging." Lily chuckled.  
"If that's the way you feel." Sirius said trying to kiss Lily.  
"You. Have. A. Girlfriend." Lily said struggling.

Sirius wouldn't let go.

"Help me! This man won't let go!!" Lily laughed struggling.  
"One moment fair maden. Let me save you from this scalawag." James said tearing Sirius apart from Lily.

Once Lily was free she looked over at James.

"Thanks." Lily smiled.  
"Where's my hug?" James asked.  
"Your last. Learn some patience." Lily said hugging Remus.

Lily then began to whisper in Remus' ear.

"Don't let him get himself killed." Lily whispered.  
"I won't. I'll stay up all nigh helping him study jinks, spells, charms, everything." Remus whispered.  
"Just please. I'm worried. Third Task is always the worst. Get some sleep though. Promise me." Lily said letting go.  
"Promise." Remus said letting go of Lily.

Peter looked nervous. He wasn't as friendly as the others.

"Peter. Even you get a hug." Lily said hugging Peter.  
"Thanks Lily." Peter said hugging her back.  
"Keep 'em in line" Lily winked letting go.  
"Right." Peter replied.

Lily didn't even need to walk to James because he already was hugging her after she let go of Peter.

"James Potter. What are you doing?" Lily laughed.  
"Taking in your scent." James muttered smelling her hair.  
"James. Be careful please. And help harry. I'm worried about him too." Lily said sadly.  
"I promise you. Harry and I are both going to come out of that maze tomorrow. Alive and perfectly unharmed. Because I'm going to do everything in my power to help him." James said releasing her.  
"I really hope you're right." Lily said letting go of James.  
"Hey. I'm James Potter. I'm always right." James said flashing a grin.  
"Shut up." Lily said.

"Well everyone." Lil said facing the group. "I'm dropping off my stuff in Dumbledore's office. Then Im going to say goodbye to Harry. I'll see you when I see you." Lily said.

Lily then quickly turned to face James again.

"Goodbye." Lily said and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Bye guys!" Lily said waving goodbye as she walked out of the common room dragging her trunk with her.  
"Bye Lily" everyone waved.

Lily disappeared and James put his hand to the place where Lily kissed his cheek. He faced his friends who were wearing identical grins.

"You still like her don't you?" Sirius asked.  
"No." James said quickly.  
"Huh?" Peter said.  
"I think. I - l- love her." James said suddenly.

~*~*~*~

Lily walked back to the gardens. She promised to meet harry there. And there he was. He was holding a lily and smiled as she came closer.

He stood up and gave her a nice kiss as she sat down on a bench.

"So. This is it." Harry said.  
"Yeah." Lily said sadly.  
"You are coming back right?" Harry asked.  
"No." Lily replied.  
"Can I write you?" Harry asked.  
"Of course. I wrote down my address last night." Lily said handing him a slip of paper.  
"This is for you, My Angel. I still reckon you came from Heaven." Harry said chuckling giving lily the flower.  
"Thank you harry." Lily said.  
"You are wearing the bracelet I gave you." He said suddenly.  
"I'm not taking it off." Lily said looking into his eyes.  
"Me either." Harry said sadly.  
"Im really worried. The last task is always the worst." Lily said looking down.  
"I'll be fine." Harry said.  
"If something happened to you. I don't know what I'd do." Lily said tears slowly forming in her eyes.  
"I'll tell you what. If something happens. You'll mourn for a little. Then think. I'm waiting for you in the after life. You have plenty of friends who love you still. You'll get a new boyfriend because love helps people get over a death." Harry said taking her hand.  
"I don't think theres someone who I could like more than you." Lily said.  
"I do. James Potter. He's a great guy, a great friend. He's like my best friend. If something were to happen. You'd both feel the same way." Harry said stroking her hair.  
"I'm gonna miss you." Lily said.  
"I'll miss you too. Right after the task I'll write you something. Deal?" Harry asked.  
"Deal." Lily said. "I have to go." Lily said looking at her watch.  
"Hey. It's not really goodbye." Harry said.

Lily and Harry kissed one last time. Lily broke apart and gave him a strong hug. She then stood up and began running back to Dumbledore's office where she would be apparated by Dumbledore to Privet Drive.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PART 2~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Third Task and Petunia's Wedding

James Potter slowly awoke the next morning taking in the sunlight that filled the room. He looked out the window thinking about what he had to do in the last task. His thoughts then strayed to Lily and what she could be doing at the moment. He got dressed and walked downstairs.

Vanessa, Jamie and Chelsea were quieter since Lily had left. He went over to Chelsea and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. She kissed his cheek softly as James stared at the fire.

Chelsea took his hand and rubbed it affectionately. It wasn't right. Nothing felt right. Lily's departure seemed to have taken the happiness out of the group. And that's when he realized it. He loved Lily Evans.

~*~*~*~

Lily woke up in her room at privet Drive. She felt alone. Everyone was back at school getting into the stands to watch the Third Task. Yet, she was here, stuck at a wedding, she really didn't want to be at.

She got out of bed and quietly walked downstairs to see Petunia running around the kitchen. Lily sat down at the kitchen table and smirked as Petunia had a fit.

"Mum! Where is my pale gold make up that was in the pink box that was to the left of the black one on my dresser!?" Petunia yelled.  
"I think its next to the one you bought at that place which was next to the place where you bought your veil." Lily smirked.  
"NOT FUNNY! LEAVE ME ALONE FREAK!" Petunia yelled.  
"Lily was telling the truth Petunia." Mrs. Evans called from the bathroom.  
"Whatever." Petunia muttered going into the next room.

Lily put her head in her hands as she groaned. It was going to be a long day.

~*~*~*~

Everyone was slowly making their way into the stands. James, Kristal, and Harry had already made their ways to the entrance of the maze. Harry and James were talking quietly as everyone got seated.

Dumbledore then raised his wand and out it to his throat.

"Quiet! Now, Our champions will be going through a difficult maze filled with many obstacles. Some are more dangerous than ever. The first person to touch the Tri-Wizard Cup wins!" Dumbledore shouted.

The canon was sounded and James slowly walked into the maze, taking one last look at the people around him. Harry entered next moments after James and lastly Kristal.

The mist made the maze look like it was dusk. James walked slowly trying not to brush the bushes that made up the maze. He continued walking for many minutes until he came upon a body. A dead body. But there were two…

James ran up to them. Lying on the floor was Lily and Chelsea. But how? Chelsea was in the stands and Lily was at her sisters wedding. He got to the floor and leaned over the bodies.

"Lily. Chelsea." James muttered terrified.

The bodies didn't move. They were quite still as they're eyes were closed. James took out his wand and thought carefully.

"Two boggarts. Riddikulus!" James shouted as Lily and Chelsea began to dance around like idiots as if they were at a toga party. James began to laugh and moved along as the boggarts disappeared.

~*~*~*~

Lily was greeting family members and guests at the church. She was wearing a lilac dress with thin straps. It went down to Lily's knees. She wore red heels and her hair was curled more than usual.

"Hello Grandmum." Lily said kissing her grandmas cheek.  
"Lily darling. How beautiful you look." Grandma Evans said.  
"Lily. How's Petunia doing?" Lily's grandfather asked.  
"Fine. I decided to greet than be with her." Lily shrugged.  
"Oh. Be nice. It's her wedding day." Grandmum said.

Lily's mother than just walked up to everyone.

"Alright. Please find yourself a seat. The ceremony will be starting shortly. Lily, why aren't you getting ready with the bridesmaids?" her mom asked.  
"Um. Im not a bridesmaid." Lily said shortly.  
"She didn't make you one! I told her too1 Let me talk to her" Lilys mother said.  
"No please. I'd rather sit, in the back. I have some things on my mind." Lily said and headed to the back and sat down on a chair in the corner.

~*~*~*~

James brushed himself off as he just escaped a mountain troll. Breathing quickly he took a quick left as he saw a gleam of light. He continued running until he was knocked to the ground. He looked up to see a full-grown sphinx before him.

"Um. Excuse me. Can you move?" James asked politely.  
"No." the sphinx replied.  
"Please?" James repeated.  
"No." the sphinx snapped.  
"Why are you being difficult?" James asked getting annoyed.  
"I'm not being difficult." Sphinx answered.  
"What. Do I have to say a password to pass?" James asked.  
"Yes." Sphinx replied.  
"Ok. How do I get the password?" James asked.  
"Answer my riddle." Sphinx said.  
"And that is…?" James asked.

But suddenly the sphinx's voice became loud as it began to speak softly.

" Think of an animal with no magical powers  
Who sits in African rivers for hours and hours  
The sworn enemy of the local crocodile  
It's short temper is deadly and vile

Now soar through the skies like a mighty bird  
Go so high it's almost absurd  
Touch down in the mountains, give your surroundings a sniff  
But make sure you don't fall off a cliff

These are the clues I've given you  
Guess the right answer and I'll let you through" the sphinx hissed.

James stared dumbstruck thinking. He sat on he ground. Thinking. He could go a different way or he could try and figure this out.

He thought of all the creatures he learned about in Care of Magical Creatures. The subject wasn't so wasteful now. Several more minutes when he heard a scream. A girls scream.

"Is it hippogriff?" James asked

The sphinx nodded slowly before he started to run away.

"I'll be back." James replied leaving the sphinx.

He began to run past the bushes when he stopped adruptly. Harry had his wand pointed at Kristal as she screamed. It looked like devils snare was clutching her body. James took out his wand and began screaming spells just like Harry was.

"Relashio!" James screamed again and again.

"Lumos Salem" Harry said as sunlight filled the area. The devils snare let go as James pulled Kristal to her feet.

"What happens if you answer a question with a sphinx wrong?" James asked suddenly.  
"Oh. You're attacked and it usually kills you." Kristal said.

Panic. That was a tricky riddle. James watched as Kristal made her way looking for the cup. Harry began to walk where the sphinx was. Lily's words echoed in his brain.

"Harry!" James shouted.  
"Yea." Harry responded.  
"Theres a Sphinx. The answer. Hippogriff." James said breathing slowly.  
"Mulagraph? All right. Thanks." Harry said as he began to run towards the Sphinx.

"NO!" James shouted as Harry got near the sphinx.  
James ran up to the sphinx and quickly sad clearly "Hippogriff." And the sphinx let me through.

The sphinx stared back at harry. He had heard the answer. Quick thinking. The sphinx changed the riddle, with a new answer.

~*~*~*~

"Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today to witness the joining of this young man and this young woman in Holy Matrimony." The priest said aloud.

Lily wasn't paying attention as her thoughts strayed back to the task. It probably started a while ago. Oh. How she wished she could be in the stands rather than being stuck here. She wasn't even wanted here.

Lily glanced down at the bracelet that was sill strapped on her wrist. She felt the bracelet and could only hope that the guy that gave her the bracelet was going to walk out of this alive.

~*~*~*~

James began to walk again as he saw the cup. It had a white line around it and it shone a beautiful blue color. James began to walk towards it as he saw Kristal begin to run for it. James began to run but then heard a scream.

It was the scariest, worst, chilling scream he had ever heard in his life. He turned around to see the sphinx advancing on harry.

It should its fangs, if anyone knew it had fangs, and launched at him. Blood spilled out of Harry's arms as he fell to the ground. The sphinx swung its tail as it collided with its face.

James was frozen. He could easily go grab the cup or he could try to save harry. He watched as the sphinx let its venomous poison enter Harry's body. His body was destroyed. Yet, he was still breathing.

~*~*~*~

"Do you Petunia Rosa Evans take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the priest asked.  
"I do." Petunia squealed happily.

In the back, Lily grabbed her wrist as she felt it burn.

"Harry." Lily gasped as she watched in amazement as the bracelet began to turn blue. The bracelet was turning into a portkey.

Lily got up and ran out of the church making sure no one noticed she was gone. She ran into an alley and quickly grabbed hold of the bracelet as she was transported back to Beauxbatons.

She appeared in front of the stands. She walked over to Dumbledore who was talking to the judges.

"Miss Evans how did you get here?" Dumbledore asked.

Lily ignored the question but quickly spoke up.

"Something's wrong. Harry. He's in trouble. He gave me a bracelet to let me know when he's hurt. He's hurt professor. Bad." Lily said quickly.

And in that moment, Kristal appeared holding the Tri-Wizard Cup high over her head. She won. Kristal Samouse had won the tri-Wizard Tournament. Everyone clapped but stared confused. Where were Harry and James?

People began to talk as Dumbledore sent people in to the maze looking for them. Lily was pacing nervously as her friends made their way down to the ground. They ran up to lily and Lily hugged them tight.

"Why are you here?" Vanessa asked.  
"Harry." Lily gulped.  
"Is he alright?" Chelsea asked looking at the girls.  
"I don't think so." Lily choked as tears began to well up in her eyes.

The moments later, James merged from the maze carrying a body. The body was mangled and it looked dead. James' eyes almost popped out when he saw Lily standing there. He was holding her almost dead boyfriend yet he couldn't stop thinking on how hott she looked.

"James!" Lily screamed running forward.

James turned around and headed off to the Hospital tent. He walked inside and put Harry down on a bed. The healers began to work immediately and shooed James out.

Lily had caught up with James and looked him in the eye.

"Where is Harry" Lily said. It really wasn't a question. More like a threat to tell her or else.  
"He's getting help." James replied.  
"You were carrying him weren't you?" Lily asked.  
"Yes." James said.  
"James potter. You are going to tell me what happened to him right now." Lily yelled tears strolling down her cheeks.  
"He was attacked by a Sphinx. I'll tell you later. Just go to harry." James said looking down.  
"Why?" Chelsea asked.  
"Because. You might not get to see him again." James replied walking away.

"YOU PROMISED ME EVERYTHING WAS GOING TO BE ALRIGHT! YOU SAID YOU'D KEEP HIM SAFE! DON'T WALK AWAY FROM ME!" lily shouted as she got on her knees crying.

Lily was gone. She had run into the tent and looked down at his mangled body. His once handsome face was cut up and full of blood. His arms were leaking and had shriveled up. His legs were like his arms but they were broken.

"Harry." Lily gasped running to his side.  
"Lily. I. Love. You. James. Good. Guy." Harry gasped trying to speak.

Lily took Harry's hand and began to talk.

"It's going to be alright. I love you too. It's going to be fine. They're going to help you." Lily cried.

She walked out of the tent and walked up to James.

"HOW COULD YOU?! MY BOYFRIEND IS DYING WHEN YOU PROMISED YOU GUYS WERE GOING TO BE ALL RIGHT! YOU LIED TO ME!!" Lily screamed crying.

Her make up had run down her face as she tried to slap James. James grabbed her arm and put it down.

"Lily. I did help him. It's my fault." James said.

"THAT'S RIGHT POTTER! ITS - YOUR - FAULT!!" Lily screamed running back to the tent wiping tears from her eyes.

She entered the tent and pulled up a chair. She stared a Harry has his breathing eased.

"Lily." Harry gasped.  
"Im here." Lily said.  
"James. Sweet. No. Mourning. I. Want. Happy. You." Harry gasped.  
"You want me to be happy?" Lily asked crying loudly.

Harry slowly nodded his head as he waved his wand.

A lily flower appeared and Lily took it.

"I love you Angel." Harry said.

And then, he took one last rasping breath and became limp in Lily's arms. His eyes staring blankly at the starry sky through the hole in the tent as his soul entered a world much different than the one he had just left...


	14. Harry's Funeral

**ATTENTION!! ~MAJOR DISCLAIMER~ THIS STORY IS NOT WRITTEN BY ME, IT WAS WRITTEN BY GRYFFINDORBABEXHOT FROM . SHE HAS GIVEN ME PERMISSION TO POST THIS AS A FANFIC. ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO JK ROWLING, EXCEPT SOME OC'S ARE BABEXHOTTS'. **

Chapter 14:  
**Harry's Funeral**

Lily let go of Harry's body. She let the healers put a white sheet over his body. Lily quietly let the tent and walked up to her friends.

"He's - He's - de - dead." Lily choked out as her eyes streamed with tears. Her makeup was slowly running down her face and blood covered her dress.

Vanessa, Chelsea and Jamie pulled Lily into a hug without speaking as Professor Dumbledore approached them.

"Miss Evans, I'm sorry for your loss but its time for you to return home. You may return for the funeral in a couple of days. I'll send someone by portkey. Now, take this portkey and I'll see you in a couple of days." Professor Dumbledore said.

Lily took the old mitten Dumbledore was offering her. She waved goodbye to her fiends as she disappeared on the spot. Dumbledore then put his wand to his throat and whispered a spell.

"Attention. Kristal Samouse wins the Tri-Wizard Tournament. It is unpleasant to tell you this but Mr. Harry Muckrake has just been pronounced dead. Dates of the funeral will be announced later." Dumbledore's voice boomed throughout the stadium as everyone hung his or her head in remembrance.

Sirius, Remus and Peter looked up at James who had his head down.

"You don't blame yourself do you?" Remus asked.  
"I gave him the answer to the sphinx. It must have changed its question on him. I shouldn't have told him the previous answer, he might have answered right." Jams replied keeping his head concentrated on a rock on the floor.  
""No the guy couldn't think. It's not your fault." Sirius said.  
"I can't believe he's dead. He really was a great guy." James said sadly looking at his friends now.  
"And now Lily's mad at you." Peter added.  
"She probably will talk to me again." James said and watched Chelsea come closer to him.

"Let's talk." Chelsea said straight out.

James followed Chelsea away from the many groups who were leaving the stadium.

"You love Lily. Let's not joke. There's nothing between us." Chelsea said quickly.  
"You mean were breaking up?" James asked.  
"I think we broke up a long time ago. I mean we are making it official. Right now we have to be strong for Lily." Chelsea replied.  
"No awkwardness?" James questioned her.  
"None." Chelsea agreed.

~*~*~*~

Lily entered her house quietly as she heard her mother sipping a cup of tea. Wiping tears from her eyes, she looked over at her mother. In an instant her mother stood up, and ran over to her baby. She hugged her tight while she whispered softly.

"Oh Lily. I was so worried. You never came home and you disappeared. And your crying…what's wrong?" Mrs. Evans asked.  
"Oh mum. Something horrible has happened." Lily sobbed into her mother's shoulder.  
"Oh sweetheart. What's wrong?" Mrs. Evans asked softly.  
"My boyfr - guy friend just died. He was in this tournament and he got hurt. He was really sweet." Lily sobbed.  
"Oh Lily! It will be ok. I know it doesn't seem like it but things will get easier. You just need to get some sleep, relax and think" Mrs. Evans replied softly before she kissed the top of her daughters head.  
"Yes mom. I love you." Lily said.  
"I love you too." her mom replied.  
"I'm going to miss him." Lily said wiping away the last of her tears.  
"I bet you will. Now get some rest." Lily's mum whispered and let Lily walk up the stairs to her room.

Once Lily was inside her room, she got changed into her Pjs. She grabbed a notebook on the side of her bed on her pink end table. The notebook had several flowers on the cover. She opened it and began to think. She really wanted to say something special at the funeral. But t had to be perfect.

She glanced around her room. Her closet was a light pink color and had sliding doors. Her dressers ere a light lilac and her bed itself had a very soft green blanket on her queen-sized bed. Her pillows were either pink or purple and set up in triangle formation. In the corner of her room she had a desk. Lily sat down on her bed and picked up a quill. Then, in a flash of inspiration, she began to write.

~*~*~*~

The days following the task were horrible. James, Vanessa, Chelsea and Jamie were all in correspondence with Lily. The first time they wrote, there were tears marks all over the paper. She'd complain about how her dad would ask why she was crying.

"He is just a boy," Mr. Evans would say loudly up to his daughter.

Then she would say how Petunia would tease her about her dead boyfriend - Petunia was smarter than Lily thought.

"Are you sure you didn't kill him yourself? With a face like that it probably was like death at first sight." Petunia would laugh in Lily's face as she cried on her bed.

And lastly her moms sympathy. It was starting to drive Lily up the wall. Too much sympathy.

But as the days passed, there were less tears. The writing was nicer and she seemed happier. She made a couple of jokes and asked about the funeral. She found out it was tomorrow at a cemetery where Harry was to be buried.

The night before Lily laid out her black dress and read over the piece of paper she had written on. She had her speech. It felt right to her. It was everything she needed to say. She took a shower and ignored Petunia as she got into her Pjs and went to sleep.

The next morning she walked downstairs. She had a bowl of cereal and drank her apple juice. She walked upstairs and brushed her hair softly letting it fall strand by strand over her right shoulder.

She put her dress on and flattened the wrinkles. She tied her hair into a ponytail with a black ponytail holder. Then, she made a bow on the ponytail holder with a black ribbon. She only put on her eyeliner and slipped on her black flats.

Folding her speech, she walked down stairs as someone knocked on the door. She opened it slightly to see Vanessa standing there.

"Hey girl." Vanessa said hugging her friend.  
"Vanessa." Lily replied sharing the hug.

Lily let go and called out to her mother.

"MOM! IM GOING!" Lily called out and heard her mother groan her approval.

~*~*~*~

Lily and Vanessa appeared at the cemetery near Harry's house moments later. Lily saw all the marauders and her friends sitting in the second row. A tomb of a brass color was on a table in front of them. Harry always loved the outdoors. So the funeral was being held outdoors.

Lily walked over to them and gave all of them a hug. Lily smiled and walked over to Dumbledore.

"Professor. I would like to say something when its time." Lily said.  
"Ah Miss Evans. I had a feeling you would like to say something. I will call you up at the right time." Dumbledore said nodding his head.  
"Thank you professor." Lily smiled and sat down in the second row next to James and Chelsea.

"Thank you for joining us today. My name is Melissa Muckrake, Harry's oldest sister. I'd like to say some things for his remembrance. My sisters Taylor, Nicole, Samantha and I all loved Harry dearly. He was a ladies man. He loved to give flowers and loved the outdoors. He enjoyed challenges and puzzles. The moment he was picked for the Tri-Wizard Tournament, he couldn't stop smiling. He enjoyed making new friends, educating some and protecting those he loved. My brother's death was horrible for my family and me. But we know that if he died, he died for a reason and he fulfilled his purpose on this Earth. We also are positive that he will be looking down on each and every one of us and hoping we are happy. Rest In Peace Harry. You will be missed." Melissa said as tears came to her eyes.

Lily looked at Melissa and noticed how much she and Harry looked alike. She then saw Melissa's sisters and saw the family resemblance. The speeches continued by Harry's mother, one of his old professors and lastly Dumbledore, which lasted ten minutes. For someone who only knew a non-student for a year, he had a lot to say.  
"And now. I would like to give the floor to Miss Lily Evans." Dumbledore said as he motioned for Lily to come up.

Everyone looked at lily as if she was crazy. She was going to start crying immediately. But Lily smiled, got up and walked over to Dumbledore. He gave her a hug as Lily took out her speech.

"Hi. My name is Lily Evans. And I was Harry's girlfriend for the past seven months. I have many things to say but I'd like to start with a saying." Lily began as people began to pay attention.

Lily cleared her throat and began to read from her parchment.

"I've heard it said that people come into our lives. For a reason, bringing something we must learn and we are lead, to those, who help us most to grow. If we let them, and we help them in return.

We'll I don't know if I believe that's true. But I know who I am today because I knew you." Lily began as she looked over at Harry's tomb.

"Like a comet pulled from orbit as it passes a sun. Like a stream that meets a boulder, half way through the wood. Who can say if I've been changed for the better? Because I knew you. I have been changed for good." Lily said as she took a breath.

"Two nights ago, we said goodbye. Now thinking clearly, I should have said many things. I really should have told him. It well may be that we may never meet again in this lifetime. So let me say before we part so much of me is made of what I learned from you, you'll be with me like a hand print on my heart. And now whatever way our stories end, I know you have re-written mine by being my friend.

Like a ship blown from its mooring. By a wind off the sea, Like a seed dropped by a skybird, In a distant wood. Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
But because I knew you. I have been changed for good.

And just to clear the air, I ask forgiveness for the things I've done you blame me for. But then I guess we know theres blame to share. And none of it seems to matter anymore.

Who can say if I've been changed for the better? I do believe I have been changed for the better. Because I knew you. I have been changed for good.

Rest In Peace Harry. I Miss You." Lily said as she too her hand off the tomb and walked back to her seat as everyone clapped.

The funeral continued and Lily stayed silent. James watched her carefully and put a hand on her shoulder. She slowly rested her head on his shoulder and sighed as the tomb began to be levitated to his burial ground.

Lily got up as everyone did and walked with them to the hole in the ground. Ok. It was more like a ditch. And then swiftly, Harry's tomb dropped into the ditch. Everyone took out their wands and whisked the air as the dirt covered his tomb and his burial was complete.

His headstone was silver and had a sculpted picture of his smiling face. It read:

Harry Christopher Muckrake  
July 1st 1960 - June 25th 1976  
Died With Pride  
He Will Be Missed  
By Loved Ones  
And Friends

Lily conjured a flower from a rock and placed it on the tomb stone. She then put the bracelet Harry gave her under a patch of dirt near his tomb stone.

Everyone was leaving the scene moments later, some crying and some talking silently. Lily stayed still, glaring at the stone. The Marauders, Chelsea, Vanessa and Jamie stayed watching Lily.

Lily dropped to the ground, tears welling up in her eyes. James rushed forward as did everyone else. Lily clutched onto James' arm and he put his arms around her. James held her tight in his arms until she pushed him away softly.

Regaining her voice, she began to hum a tune. Moments later, Lily began to sing a soft song with such emotion, she had to try not to cry.

_"Sha la la la la_

You used to call me your angel  
Said I was sent straight down from heaven  
You'd hold me close in your arms

I loved the way you felt so strong  
I never wanted you to leave  
I wanted you to stay here holding me

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you

You used to call me your dreamer  
And now I'm living out my dream  
Oh how I wish you could see  
Everything that's happening for me  
I'm thinking back on the past  
It's true that time is flying by too fast

I know you're in a better place, yeah  
But I wish that I could see your face, oh  
I know you're where you need to be  
Even though it's not here with me

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you"

Lily stopped still gazing at the stone before she got up and hugged her friends tight.

Everyone knowing that this summer was going to be tough on everyone but the hardest, on Lily.


	15. Summer

**ATTENTION!! ~MAJOR DISCLAIMER~ THIS STORY IS NOT WRITTEN BY ME, IT WAS WRITTEN BY GRYFFINDORBABEXHOT FROM . SHE HAS GIVEN ME PERMISSION TO POST THIS AS A FANFIC. ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO JK ROWLING, EXCEPT SOME OC'S ARE BABEXHOTTS'. **

Chapter 15:  
**Summer **

The first month at home was torture for Lily. Sure, she had James across the street if she really wanted to talk to someone and Sirius was probably there too. But she didn't feel like talking. She felt disconnected from the world.

The fact that Harry was dead and never would write to her or hold her again was too hard to let go. The world seemed to have lost some of its color since Harry died. So, Lily would sit in the living room, avoiding Petunia, and just write.

She would write whatever she was feeling and it helped her from a few hours before she was depressed again. Eventually, she would walk outside in a pair of shorts and tank top while her hair was in a very loose ponytail and write. Some days, James and Sirius would be outside trying to learn muggle games.

Today there were trying to learn: Basketball. Yes, basketball. The sport of throwing a ball into a hoop.

Lily looked up at James and Sirius throwing the basketball at the hoop.

"I reckon were doing this wrong." Sirius said to James catching the basketball.

Lily giggled as James nodded and pointed at her.

"Hey Evans!" Sirius shouted waving.  
"Hi Lily" James called softer but waved at her.

Lily waved back smiling for the first time in days. She looked around and noticed she was home by herself. With Petunia getting married, she moved out. The best decision Lily thought Petunia had in years.

She closed her notebook, stood up and walked over to them. She watched as they tried to throw the ball at the hoop again. Then she laughed as James got hit in the head by the basketball.

It must have been the first time James had heard her laugh in weeks. James smiled as Lily continued to laugh.

"You're laughing." James said.  
"That was funny." Lily laughed.  
"It actually was funny." Sirius replied.

Lily put her notebook down and took the basketball from Sirius. She then shot a basket.

"Why did you do that?" Sirius asked.  
"Because that's how you play." Lily said dumbly.  
"Oh Really" James replied raising his eyebrow as if he was trying to flirt with her.  
"It's called basketball. You put the ball in the basket. Surly, someone who could be chosen for the tri-wizard tournament would be smart enough to put that together." Lily smirked.  
"Of course, why couldn't we figure that out?" Sirius asked.  
"Look. You dribble the ball and then you shoot." Lily said.  
"Fine, since Prongs and I are horrible and you rock, well play a game. Me and Prongs together and you by yourself." Sirius said.  
"Prepare to lose." Lily said gritting her teeth.

The game went on for an hour as Lily creamed the two boys. They were all laughing and having a good time. Eventually, Lily just ran around holding onto the ball as Sirius and James chased her. James was faster than Sirius but Lily was faster than all of them.

They began to run through the streets and Lily began to lose her energy. James started to catch up as Sirius stopped running out of breath. James put his arms around Lily's waist as he knocked her to the ground. Since his arms were on her waist he fell to, landing on top of her.

Her breath hitched as they stopped laughing, but noticing the position they were in. James stared at into her eyes as he could see a desire to be loved. He leaned forward but at that moment a yell was heard.

"LILLIAN ROSE EVANS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! GET INSIDE NOW!" a woman's voice yelled.

Lily and James looked up to see Lily's mother yelling at them. James got off Lily and helped her up. They blushed immensely as Sirius roared with laughter.

"Lillian Rose?" James asked blushing.  
"Well…don't say a word. She only calls me that when she's angry." Lily said looking scared.  
"Your mom knows me; she knows I'd never do that." James said.  
"Look. I better go, before mum says I can't go to Jamie's or she lectures me about how Petunia should talk to me about this stuff." Lily said trying to inmate a choke.

James and Sirius laughed as she hugged them goodbye and ran off.

Sirius gazed at James with a knowing look.

"Isn't she wonderful?" James asked with a goofy look on his face.  
"If you say so." Sirius replied as they walked back to James' house.

When they reached the house, James noticed Lily's notebook still on the ground. He waved for Sirius to come over and opened it to the last page.

'How do you let go of something when that something was one of the most important something's in your life? Its seems all downhill since we lost Harry. The world seems darker and my vision seems fuzzier of what may lie ahead. I yelled at James that night and days later, I felt horrible about it. James is a nice guy as Harry had told me and must have tried everything he could think of to save Harry.

And yet, Harry wanted me to be happy and not mourn his death but to move on and learn to love again. But I don't know if I can love again. It would take someone special and Harry even told me to give James a chance. The world doesn't seem fair. My mother won't let me date, my sister is -----, I'll tell you when I can think of everything and I just lost my boyfriend who told me to get over him.

More confused than ever,

Lily Rose

James closed the notebook feeling confused just as much as she did.

~*~*~*~*~

The next week Lily was packing with Vanessa to go to Jamie's.

"And so then my mother yells 'LILLIAN ROSE EVANS!' and other stuff as James was lying on top of me." Lily finished.  
"What a story. Sorry I missed the party." Vanessa giggled.  
"Hey. You were in Paris, I should be jealous." Lily replied.  
"So, still going to go out with the guy who reads you Shakespeare?" Vanessa asked.  
"Maybe. Maybe not." Lily said closing her trunk.  
"You are such a tease." Vanessa laughed.

The next morning, Lily and Vanessa apparated to Jamie's house and smiled at the house. It was simple. Larger than most but not a mansion. There were some gardens in the back from what they could see and a pool in the back.

Then Jamie came outside followed by Chelsea.

"Hey guys. Where are the boys?" Jamie asked hugging her friends.  
"They're coming later and Lily has some story to tell you." Vanessa giggled.

Lily punched her.

"Well Peter can't make it and Remus is already here. Reading some book." Chelsea said.  
"But I want to hear this story." Jamie called as they walked in the house.  
"Sit down guys." Chelsea said pointing to the magenta couches.  
"Well. I was writing in my notebook…." Lily began.

She then jumped out of her seat in panic.

"What's wrong?" Jamie asked.  
"I left my notebook with James." Lily began.  
"So. He'll return it." Chelsea replied.  
"No, what if he reads it?" Lily asked.  
"It can't be that bad, it's not your diary." Vanessa agreed.  
"But it says on almost every page that I still like James Potter." Lily whispered.

That night Lily and Vanessa got to meet Mr. & Mrs. Carter. At five o'clock sharp, two pops were heard as Jamie ran off to see her mum and dad. They walked into the room and smiled.

"Mum, Dad. These are my friends, Lily and Vanessa. And you know Chelsea." Jamie said introducing everyone.  
"Ah. It's nice to meet you Lily, Vanessa." Mrs. Carter replied giving them a quick hug.  
"Thank you Mrs. Carter." Lily replied.

Mrs. Carter had short brunette hair, like Jamie's. Her eyes were green but a lighter green than Lily's eyes. She was five feet tall and had a slim figure.

"We have heard nothing but good things about you." Mr. Carter replied.

Now, Mr. Carter had blonde hair and those baby blue eyes that everyone envied. He was about five foot two and was well built up.

"It's nice to meet you." Lily said.  
"Same as well." Vanessa replied.  
"Well. Dotty should have prepared our dinner by now." Mrs. Carter said.  
"Dotty?" Lily asked.  
"Our house-elf." Mr. Carter replied.

At that moment, a small house elf appeared.

"Your dinner is served." Dotty said bowing.  
"Thank you Dotty." Mr. Carter said.

~*~*~*~*~

The next day, James and Sirius arrived. James also was holding onto Lily's notebook. Lily took notice and walked up to him.

"Thank you." Lily said quietly.  
"No problem." James replied handing her the notebook.  
"Well boys. I'll show you to your rooms and then we can all meet down here in fifteen minutes and well go swimming." Jamie announced.

Everyone nodded in agreement and the boys followed Jamie to their rooms. James stared off where Lily had gone. She had already left to go upstairs and get changed.

"Come on James." Jamie called noticing James hadn't moved.  
"Yea! You can stare at Evans later…when she's in a bathing suit." Sirius called.

James grinned at the thought and hurried to catch up with them.

Fifteen minutes later, James walked downstairs in his dark blue swimming trunks. He looked around and noticed he was the first downstairs. He walked down into the small den and looked out the windows.

A beautiful in ground pool was in the middle of the yard. And on the right-side of the pool, sitting on a chair, sat Lily Evans. Her arms around her knees which were brought to her chest. Her legs were crossed and her head was resting on her legs.

James walked out the back door and came to her side. He then realized, he was topless, in his swimming trunks and only having a towel around his shoulders. Lily was wearing a light blue bikini that had pink stripes. Her towel was lying on the chair as she looked up to see James.

She uncrossed her legs and lay back from her position, relaxing.

"Hello James." Lily said quietly.  
"Hey Lily. What's wrong?" James asked as he sat down on the chair next to her.  
"I'm confused." Lily replied sadly.  
"If there's anything you want to talk about, you can talk to me." James said reaching out for her hand.  
"Thanks. I trust you." Lily smiled as she let him grasp her hand softly.

They sat in silence for a moment before Lily took a deep breath.

"How do you let go of someone who was so special to you? Who was there when no one else was there or could understand? Someone that loved you with all their heart and you loved them in return? Someone that gave you a reason to live, a reason to dream, a reason to carry on with life and be the best that you could be? The person that gave you so much guidance it's the reason why you are the person you are today? How do you let go of someone like that? Someone who told you not to mourn their death, to love again, to open themselves up? James, tell me, how do you let go of someone like that?" Lily asked trying not to cry.

James walked to her chair and sat down next to her. He put his hands around her in a comforting manner and hugged her.

"I know exactly how you feel." James replied softly.  
"No you don't. You never lost someone, not like I have. I loved him James. I really did." Lily said as tears began to well up in her eyes.  
"I do know because I once had the loveliest girl as my girlfriend, and then I lost her, and I felt the exact way you feel now." James said brushing away her tears looking her in the eye.

That did it.

Lily began to cry and buried her head in his chest.

"You remember the good times and bad ones. You figure out what you're going to do next and then you hope that you'll find someone just as perfect as they were. Not to replace their space in your heart but to make a new one, so you can make more memories with your loved ones. And lastly, you finally let go by saying how you feel and throwing a flower in the air – like you don't care." James ended with a little laugh.  
"That – *tear* - was - *tear* - so - *tear* - deep. It was *tear* beautiful James." Lily replied as her crying eased.  
"It may be deep but it's what my heart told me." James added flattered by Lily's comment.  
"It's time I let Harry go." Lily sighed deeply brushing off her last tear.

James got up and ran over to Jamie's garden. He picked up a single light pink lily and ran back to her.

"Speak with your heart, throw with ease." James said and handed Lily the flower.

"Harry, you were my everything. You made me laugh when I was ready to cry, you had a lovely way with words, and you defended everyone you cared about. You worked your best, and tried to do everything you could to make me happy. And I know you would want me to be happy, so I'm letting you go. To move on with my life, learn to love again, begin my future and knowing you are always watching over me. It's time to let you rest in peace. For the both of us. Goodbye Harry." Lily finished as she softly threw the lily into the air and watched in amazement as it disappeared in the air.

"He knows you sent it. And he's grateful. Come on, let's swim." James said and jumped into the pool.

Lily sighed softly, feeling much better than she had in weeks. She let Harry rest. It was time to move on. And James would always be there to help her. Then the thought hit her: James.

"How did I ever let you go?" Lily asked very quietly as she watched James swim in the pool.

Moments later, Lily dived into the pool and joined James in a couple of swimming races from one side of the pool to another. A couple of minutes later, everyone was coming outside as Lily jumped on James' back. They were laughing together and smiling.

Everyone got in and joined the laughing James and Lily. As they all continually splashed each other and played various water games.

"Let's play Chicken!!" Vanessa exclaimed.  
"Oh My Gosh. Yes." Lily replied.  
"Chicken?" Jamie asked.  
"There are four people. One person gets on another's shoulders. Two pairs. Then the two people on top fight each other to knock them into the water. The other two people try to keep the others balanced. Lily and I used to play it all the time with our friends." Vanessa explained.  
"And If I'm correct. No one has been able to knock me to the water." Lily added.  
"Yea, yea, yea." Vanessa muttered.  
"Fine but Lily, you're going down." Sirius replied.  
"So you think. Hey Lily, remember what you did in fourth grade?" James asked.  
"You mean when I punched Matt and knocked him out." Lily laughed.  
"That was priceless." James laughed as well.  
"You knocked a guy out?" Remus asked.  
"Yup." Lily replied.  
"Why?" Jamie asked.  
"Confidential." James replied.  
"So are we playing or not?" Vanessa asked.  
"You bet we are and I want to face Sirius!" Lily exclaimed.  
"You're on." Sirius replied.  
"Who can hold me?" Lily asked.  
"I'll hold you. If you're taking Sirius down I want to help." James replied smiling sweetly.  
"Suck up." Sirius muttered.  
"What ya say Siri?" Vanessa asked.  
"Nothing." Sirius replied.  
"I'll hold Sirius." Vanessa said.  
"And we'll watch, laughing hysterically." Chelsea called.

James lifted Lily onto her shoulders as she began to squeak.

"I'm slipping." Lily squealed.  
"I won't drop you. Come on let's take Sirius down." James reassured her.

'Lily is sitting on top of me in a really hot bikini. Can life get any better? I just wish she could be mine once again' James thought as Lily smiled down at him.

"1, 2, 3! FIGHT!" Jamie, Chelsea and Remus called.

Lily grasped hands with Sirius as she began to use all her energy and strength into pushing Sirius. Sirius was equally as strong and they both were being pushed back a lot. James and Vanessa had to keep moving back and forward so their team mate didn't fall.

Three minutes later, Lily gave Sirius one hard push that made Vanessa lose her balance. James walked forward as Lily pushed Sirius into the water. Lily then punched her hand into the air to declare victory.

James sunk into the water as Lily got off him. The matches continued until James and Lily were left fighting each other. James beat Lily for him to be named the new champion.

And later on, they played Marco Polo. Sirius was Marco.

"Marco." Sirius called with his eyes shut.  
"Polo" he heard.

Sirius moved around the pool before he slammed into the side of the pool. He backed away.

"Marco." He called again.  
"Polo."

He began to walk before he slipped and fell and clutched onto someone. He opened his eyes to see he had his arms around Chelsea.

"I'm flattered Sirius but I think Vanessa might get mad." Chelsea said making everyone laugh.

Eventually everyone got up to go for lunch. Lily was packing her stuff so James stayed behind.

"Need any help?" James asked her.  
"No. I'm pretty set." Lily replied.  
"Okay." James said.  
"Look James. I never got to say thank you for being such a good friend to me. And the advice today. You're a great guy James Potter." Lily said softly making eye contact with him.  
"I'm glad I made you feel better. It kills me to see you upset." James replied leaning a bit closer to her.

Lily began to lean closer as did James. Everyone began to come outside again but stopped at the sight of James and Lily. They stood frozen as they watched their lips touch softly. James deepened the kiss ("That's my boy" Sirius had said) as Lily gave more passion.

Time seemed to stop for them as their desire for each other was filled. Minutes later, Lily broke away with a couple of tears in her eyes.

"Lily…" James said softly still with his eyes closed.  
"I'm sorry James. That didn't mean to happen. I can't do this. I'm so sorry." Lily said hiding her tears, grabbing her stuff and running past everyone and into the house.

Vanessa, Jamie and Chelsea looked at each other and quickly ran after.

The next couple of weeks passed quickly for the seven of them. With the celebrations of birthdays and everyone turning seventeen. It was late August when Jamie celebrated her birthday and marked the ending of summer birthdays.

Three weeks before the end of summer, everyone went for their apparation licenses. And now they were all expecting their Hogwarts letter. Lily and James had recovered from their kiss and went back to 'just friends' status.

Lily woke one morning and walked downstairs. She walked into the living room and saw Remus sitting on the couch.

"Hi." Lily said sitting down next to him.  
"Oh hey. What are you doing up so early?" Remus asked.  
"Thinking. Nervous. Confused. Take your pick." Lily responded laughing.  
"Hogwarts Letters. You'll be a great Head Girl." Remus responded.  
"How do you know Im gonna make Head Girl?" Lily asked.  
"Please. Everyone knows you are going to get it." Remus replied.  
"I hope you get Head Boy." Lily said.  
"I have a feeling that James is going to get it." Remus said.  
"Really?" Lily asked silly.  
"He was a tri-wizard tournament champion." Remus pointed out.  
"Good point." Lily muttered.  
"Why are you so hesitant to get back together with James?" Remus asked suddenly.  
"Im not ready for another relationship and I swore to myself I'd go out with the guy who met my expectations." Lily replied.  
"Expectations?" he asked.  
"I trust you. Before I left for Hogwarts my friends and I came up with things guys had to do before we could go out with them. You know, flowers, love notes, secret admirer stuff. We made a list of some things and then we added our own personal stuff. Vanessa still jokes with me about mine. It's rather stupid actually thinking about it." Lily explained as she scratched her ear.  
"So you and Vanessa have a list of things a guy has to do before you go out with them? Sirius didn't do anything for Vanessa." He said.  
"She forgot about it at the time, so she's certain to make sure I follow it." She replied.  
"How long would it take?" he asked quickly.  
"Months I suppose because I don't want a relationship now. Maybe not till November, not joking. I always dreamed with getting together with the perfect guy on Christmas." Lily said softly.  
"And if a guy wanted to complete the task?" Remus asked letting the wheels in his head turn.  
"Vanessa would give them it. This is a secret. Keep it a secret?" she pleaded.  
"Sure thing Lily." He replied giving her a hug.

~*~*~*~*~

Seven owls flew into the kitchen by the time everyone was finished with breakfast. Lily took her letter and ripped it open as everyone else did.

And then the loud girls squeal filled the room.

"Bloody hell Lily." Sirius said rubbing his ears.

"I DID IT! I'M HEAD GIRL!!!!" Lily squealed and yelled.  
"What a shocker." James muttered before she hit his head.  
"Ow." James replied rubbing his head.  
"Congrats Lily." the girls said happily hugging their friend.  
"So Remus, make Head Boy?" Jamie asked trying to look at his letter.  
"Nope." Remus said with a grin.  
"Well that leaves James and Sirius." Chelsea said.

"Wait! Did I just consider the fact Sirius Black might be Head Boy? Im going to take a shower." Chelsea added and walked out of the room.  
"Did you get it James?" Lily asked looking over his shoulder.  
"Um. I have my Quidditch Captain badge ("YEA CAPTAIN!" Sirius dog rooted) and a Head Boy badge." James said.  
"Is Dumbledore off his rocker?" Sirius asked.  
"He was a tri-wizard Champion. He is very qualified to be Head Boy. It should be an interesting year as we share a dorm and patrols." Lily replied smiling sweetly.  
"I'll tell you what you can use that dorm and patrols for." Sirius muttered under his breath.

Vanessa, Jamie, Lily, James and Remus swatted Sirius' head.

"Padfoot, grow up a little?" James said.  
"No. I can't lose my cuteness." Sirius replied pouting.

Lily, Vanessa and Jamie turned away before they tried to have their laughter.

"What?" Sirius asked.  
"Padfoot, you are not cute!" Remus exclaimed.  
"You're right. Im a dream boat." Sirius replied.  
"No you're not." James said laughing.  
"Yes I am. It says it right here in Witch Weekly. See, I made the cover." Sirius replied waving a copy of Witch Weekly in their faces and no doubt….Sirius Black was on the cover quoted as a 'Dream Boat'.


	16. The List

**ATTENTION!! ~MAJOR DISCLAIMER~ THIS STORY IS NOT WRITTEN BY ME, IT WAS WRITTEN BY GRYFFINDORBABEXHOT FROM . SHE HAS GIVEN ME PERMISSION TO POST THIS AS A FANFIC. ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO JK ROWLING, EXCEPT SOME OC'S ARE BABEXHOTTS'. **

Chapter 16:  
**The List**

On September 1st, the Marauders, Lily, Vanessa, Jamie and Chelsea were on the Hogwarts Express as they pretended to listen to Peter talk about his summer. Everyone seemed to be thinking about something since Peter was the only one talking. Minutes later, Lily got up and walked out of the compartment. James followed.

They continued to walk silently before Lily got to the Heads Compartment.

"Let's get this over with." James muttered.

They walked inside to see the Prefects sitting down patiently. They walked over to their desk and retrieved the papers.

"Hello. Im Lily Evans and this is James Potter. We are this year's Head Girl and Boy. Now, I am about to distribute the passwords for the common rooms. You are to tell your house the password after the feast and show the first years to their dormitories. James if you will." Lily said handing four papers to James.  
"Right." James said handing the papers.  
"They have the houses' names on them so you won't get mixed up." Lily said again.  
"Oh right." James said looking at the papers.

Lily sighed at James stupidity. Did he not see she was flirting? He had been the one to tell her to move on. Could he not see that every time they kissed she had ran away because she was either nervous? Or excited? Or worried? Or maybe she panicked?

She felt like handing the god darn list over to Remus right now so James could get a clue. Brilliance. A word for Lily.

"Lily, were done." James said.  
"Oh. Indeed." Lily said noticing they were alone.  
"Were you flirting with me before?" he asked suddenly.

Lily took a step closer to him.

"Maybe I was. You're a great guy James. I would be so lucky to have you." Lily said in a seductive tone before she gave him one lingering kiss.

She then walked out the door leaving him wanting more. She walked back to their compartment, grabbed Vanessa away from snogging Sirius and pulled her outside.

"Give Remus the list." She said in a deadly way.  
"Why?" Vanessa asked.  
"So James can do the list and I can finally get him." Lily replied quickly.  
"Oh so you're going to torture the soul before he can have you again?" she asked laughing.  
"Yes. Now give Remus the list and explain to him what James has to do." Lily replied walking back inside to see James sitting there looking confused.

Vanessa returned and went into her purse. She grabbed out the list and went to Remus.

"Come with me." Vanessa said in a horror way.

They walked outside before she gave him the list.

"And this is?" he asked.  
"A list of things a guy must complete before Lily Evans can date him." Vanessa said.  
"And this is for James?" Remus asked.  
"Yes! Now tell him that he has to complete that before she dates him." Vanessa replied.

Remus got silent reading the list.

"This will take months." Remus said quietly.  
"You do want them together right?" Vanessa asked quickly.

Remus looked up at her before he spoke.

"After dinner I'll give it to him."

Granted, When Lily and Vanessa were 10 the list was made. They made silly things they thought were weird. They still were weird. They had added to the list which came to a total of thirty things. They agreed it would take four months. It wasn't an easy list.

Remus had given James the list after dinner. James' face was priceless. He read the list and looked at him in horror. Remus had shrugged and pointed at Vanessa who pointed at Lily who gave him a smile.

James had pocketed the list and turned to face Lily.

"We have to see Dumbledore." He said.

She nodded and grabbed his hand. James blushed red as they ran out of the Great Hall.

"I swear they'll be married in three years." Sirius muttered.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Later that evening, James was re-reading the list. He decided to work on one and two.

_**The List of Orders from Women to Men**_

1. The Perfect Gentleman. A man must transform himself into a gentleman. Act polite. No talking with your mouth full. Simple compliments. No flirting. No checking a girl out. No hexing students.

2. The Commitment. A man must be committed to his woman. He will not date any girl while completing the list. He has to put all his effort into winning this girl.

James groaned. He couldn't date anyone. Fine but he couldn't CHECK ONE GIRL OUT! How were they to know if he did? He looked up to see his signature. He looks at the bottom and sees in small print.

_**Disobey any rule and you will feel the worst pain you can in the next hour. **_

Damn. That put a damper on the party. But this was for Lily. Lily Evans. The beautiful long red haired girl whose hair curled at the bottom. Her dashing green eyes could show off every emotion. He snapped out of it and noticed Lily walk inside.

"Hello Lily. I hope you are having a pleasant evening." James said smiling.  
"Why yes James... I indeed am enjoying my evening. Thank you. But I am about to re-read my favorite muggle play." Lily said returning the smile.  
"And if I may ask, what is the name of such play?" James replied.  
"Romeo and Juliet." Lily seemed to say in a daze.  
"I've heard of it. Would you like to talk to me about it?" he asked.

He wasn't pretending anymore. If this was how he was going to get to spend time with her he was going to do it. He tapped the seat on the couch next to him as she walked over. She sat down and opened the book and smiled at him. She let a soft blush occur before she began to speak.

"It's the story of the Montague's and Capulet's. Juliet Capulet and Romeo Montague fell in love when they met at a party. They didn't know who they were but they loved each other. But when they found out who they were, they still loved each other. The Montague's and Capulet's were rich and the families hated each other. But they continued to see each other. A secret romance. So if was forbidden love which ended up in their deaths. Romeo was killed by a knife and Juliet killed herself with poison because Romeo wasn't with her." Lily said happily as she clutched the book to her chest.

"What's your favorite part?" James asked.  
"The balcony scene. Where Romeo tells Juliet of his un defying love for her and she replied it saying how much she loves him. It's so romantic. I always imagined that the right guy for me would do the same. But hey, not everyone is a knight in shining armor." Lily said shrugging.  
"That sounds beautiful and wonderful. There's so much more to you than beats the eye." James replied softly.  
"Would you like to read the book?" she asked holding out the book.  
"But you're reading it." James said.  
"I've read it about seven times now. I can find anything in the library." Lily said handing him the book.  
"Lily" James said softly.  
"Yes." She replied looking at him.  
"Im committing myself to you. Im not going to go out with anyone else before you. And about that secret romance thing." He began.  
"yea." She said quickly.  
"I like the sound of it. Do you think it could work for us?" he asked really quietly but in a low tone.  
"I think so." Lily replied and gave him a long kiss.

The next day James read the next two items on the list. He regretted it instantly.

_**3. Every time you or the girl in question comes into a room that you or the girl in question is present in; you must girl the girl a peck on the cheek, except for the exception you both are walking into another room. Doing so proves you are committed to the girl and shows you are a gentleman. Refer to rule #1 and 2.**_

4. This is a test of your guts. You must slick your hair back – to tame it. Prove that you can take care of your hygenine and deflate your head. EDIT! Do this Potter and stop ruffling up your hair. Maybe it will deflate your ego.

So on Monday morning when he walked into the Great Hall he walked straight over to Lily. He had passed his friends, which they noticed, and sat down right next to Lily. He leaned over and gave her a quick kiss on her cheek which made Sirius choke on his water. Lily smiled and whispered something in James' ear which made him blush.

This time Sirius choked on his sausage gave Remus a look, who was smiling. After breakfast, Sirius ran up to James and raised an eyebrow. He mouthed 'List' and Sirius understood.

They walked into Transfiguration and James sat down net to Sirius. Lily and Vanessa sat behind them as the class began. They had to change their desks into hedgehogs. Once in a while Lily would lean forward and say something that would make James' spine curl.

After class, James and Sirius began to make their way back to the Head Dorm. The boys were spending the night in James' room but Sirius wanted a head start at unpacking his stuff. Lily had only agreed because she seemed more like a love sick puppy dog.

Lily couldn't take it. She wanted that list done and she wanted it done now. If it had only been for the fact she had signed the back, which she charmed latter, she would burn the list.

She sat on the couch as Remus and Peter walked inside. She looked up and smiled while putting her book down.

"James and Sirius are upstairs. I hope you guys plan on sleeping or letting me sleep." Lily said raising an eyebrow.  
"Aw Lily. We are the Marauders. Let us have fun." Remus replied pouting.  
"Yes Lils." Peter added.  
"I wake you guys up with water." Lily said before going up the stairs.

At three in the morning Lily ran down the stairs from her room to see the boys fully awake laughing as Sirius played with a frying pans. Sirius was clashing the pans together like some type of muggle instrument. The noise was loud. Too loud.

Lily continued running until she launched herself onto Sirius' back. Sirius stopped moving before he tried to knock her off.

"Not now Black!" she relied grumpy.  
"Yes!" Sirius insisted.

Lily grabbed one of the frying pans from his hand and held it high. She jumped off his back and looked at him as she raised the pan like a warrior.

"You wouldn't" Sirius said fearfully.  
"Oh I would." Lily added before she chased him swinging the pan at him.

She hit Sirius on the head before he started vibrating. He fell to the floor and Lily dropped the pan.

"Let. Me. Sleep. Or. Else." Lily replied before going upstairs.

There was no more noise for the night.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The next morning Sirius woke up with a headache. Then he remembered. Lily Evans attacked him. Brilliant. He heard a sound at the door and looked to see James coming back inside. He took a good look at him.

And then he screamed. James Potter's hair was lying flat.


	17. Darkest Days

**ATTENTION!! ~MAJOR DISCLAIMER~ THIS STORY IS NOT WRITTEN BY ME, IT WAS WRITTEN BY GRYFFINDORBABEXHOT FROM . SHE HAS GIVEN ME PERMISSION TO POST THIS AS A FANFIC. ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO JK ROWLING, EXCEPT SOME OC'S ARE BABEXHOTTS'. **

Chapter 18:  
**Darkest Days**

Severus Snape began to walk out onto the courtyard thinking quietly. Who to kill? Who to kill? Who deserved to die? Then he thought of it. It had to be someone close to the mudblood. And stupid Potter and Black. They were the reason for his unhappiness after all.

And then mudblood. Lily Evans, the ideal of his affection for the past seven years. She, though, was 'Potters' and knew if he came close to her, Potter would have his neck. Arrogant Potter always had to have the best. He continued walking with rage before he stopped and heard a voice.

"Sirius! This isn't necessary!" a voice laughed.

It was Vanessa's as Sirius was leading her off to the forest for their five month anniversary. Severus smiled as he watched the couple emerge themselves all the way into the forest before disappearing from sight.

Then it hit him. He knew exactly who he was going to kill. He just needed some help.

"Pettigrew!" Severus snapped as he found the weakling walking down a corridor.  
"Yes?" Peter replied shuddering turning around softly.  
"I need your help." Severus replied darkly.  
"What am I supposed to do?" Peter asked.  
"Help me kill and I'll help you."

Peter soon became aware of the situation and stood up straight. His eyes became dark and fill of meaning. He walked up to Severus and looked him in the eyes.

"What's the plan?" he whispered.

~*~*~*~*~

The morning of the Quidditch Match arrived and everyone was dressed in their house colors. It was Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff. Lily, Vanessa, Chelsea and Jamie were talking happily as the team left for the pitch. Soon everyone was beginning to leave for the pitch but Vanessa stopped.

"You're not coming?" Lily asked.  
"I can't." Vanessa said.  
"Why?" Lily asked.  
"I have a detention." Vanessa replied.  
"Did you tell Sirius? You are his lucky charm." Lily said.  
"I told him. He was really proud of me; you know? Getting a detention." Vanessa laughed.  
"Well I hope you don't have it with Filch. I'll catch up with you in the common room later." Lily said.  
"Bye!" Vanessa waved.  
"Later." Lily said walking off.

Vanessa began walking towards her detention for the substitute Transfiguration teacher. She took a glance at her watch and noticed that she was going to be later unless she knew a shortcut. She began to sprint but then saw Peter leaning against a wall in the hallway.

"Peter. Thank goodness. Do you know a secret passageway to the transfiguration classroom?" Vanessa asked quickly.  
"Yeah, I take it every day. Follow me." Peter said straightening up.

Peter took her down a dark hallway and through a portrait. Vanessa kept looking at her watch and noticed she was really late.

"Peter, are you sure this is a shortcut?" she asked.  
"Absolutely. Here we are now." Peter said before he disappeared.  
"Well. Aren't you pretty?" a voice said.  
"Peter!" Vanessa shrieked.  
"Don't call for him. He led you here, to your death. You are about to die. Any last words?" the voice asked as it slowly walked towards a small light.  
"Go to hell." Vanessa whispered.

Severus stood into the light and smiled.

"I intend on it. Avada Kedavra!" he said and watched the girl fall.

He took a picture of her, cut her neck open and filled her blood into a vial and removed three strands of hair. He found Peter waiting outside the portrait.

"Now you have to choose." Severus whispered.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"AND POTTER SCORES! 250-230 GRYFFINDOR!" the commentator screamed to the crowd.

People began to clap and cheer as James did a flip on his broom. But then a sudden scream was heard as a young girl ran onto the pitch.

"MURDER! MURDER IN THE DUNGEONS!" the girl screamed.

"AND WE HAVE A STUDENT ON THE PITCH!" the commentator shouted.

James called a time out and the teams flew to the bottom of the pitch. Teachers were filing onto the pitch as well as everyone began to talk amongst themselves.

"I was walking to the common room and I found this girl dead on the ground. Blood surrounded her body and she was spread like an eagle." The girl explained.  
"Lead me to her." Dumbledore said who then out his wand to his throat.

"THIS MATCH HAS BEEN ENDED. A MAKE-UP WILL BE SCHEDUELED. EVERYONE IS TO GO TO THEIR HOUSES AND STAY THERE!" Dumbledore howled.

~*~*~*~*~*~

James and Lily were following Dumbledore who was following the student to the murder. When the girl stopped, Dumbledore got down on his knees to identify the student.

"Heads. Keep everyone inside their dormitories. Send the prefects on patrol. A Gryffindor has been murdered." Dumbledore said softly.  
"Who is – VANESSA!" Lily screamed as she saw her friends' dead body for the first time.

Lily began to sob as she fell to the floor shaking. She began to cry and latched onto her friends' dead arm. James stood frozen solid watching Lily cry.

He just wanted to blink and watch up from a bad dream. But as he stood in his messy Quidditch robes, he knew it was real. And he had to let reality hit him.

Vanessa was dead.

The days following Vanessa's murder were the worst. The skies were dark and gray as in respect for Vanessa and those who lost her. Everyone was forced to stay inside as inspections were done around the castle nonstop and the areas were securely fastened. James and Lily were patrolling the corridors together every hour on the hour from dawn till dusk during their weekends. Then during the week they would patrol from two to six and then eight to eleven.

Vanessa's death seemed to have affect on everyone differently. Remus and James spent their time trying to come up with new ways to keep the school more secure and safer. Remus had a plan for muggle-like security cameras so they could at least catch the person behind an attack. But when James argued back what good is it catching someone when someone dies beforehand, Remus went all the way into trying to come up with an alarm system.

James would help Remus when he wasn't patrolling with Lily. Ever since Vanessa was killed, James decided to put everything on hold - even capturing Lily's heart. He never let the Marauders Map leave his pockets as he would always check the location of Vanessa's murder hoping to find someone in that location more than once. Him and Lily began to get along as they were doing extra patrols and James was not spending his time by coming up with cheap pick-up lines.

Lily, Jamie and Chelsea spent their days in the back of the classrooms taking notes while sharing tissues as they mourned the loss of their best friend. The three of them never left each other's sides afraid that they would never see each other again. When they weren't in class and Lily wasn't patrolling, they were up in their dormitory sharing memories that they had made with Vanessa. The three of them were also spending their time trying to come up with a little speech to give at the upcoming funeral.

But Sirius was the worst. He didn't go to class. He didn't eat in the Great Hall. He didn't show any sign of emotion at all. James and Remus would catch him sitting on his bed in their dormitory staring off into space. He would be sitting on his bed like he was ready to stand up but only stared at the wall with a serious (no-puns necessary) expression written all over his face. He stayed in his uniform and never left his room. James and Remus were getting worried that Sirius was starving himself but he always looked just as healthy as he had ever been.

After two weeks of mourning; Remus, James and Peter decided they had to knock him out of whatever he was going through. Sirius had all the right to mourn but this was pushing it. They slowly made their way to their dormitory, whispering quietly before SLAM! The door smashed upon as they charged inside. There, sitting on his bed, was Sirius Black. He hadn't moved at all.

James made his way over to his best friend and sat down, "Mate. We have got to talk about this."  
"What is there to talk about? Im fine, just peachy. You though, well James, you could use a little more sleep – your eyes have more bags under them than my dear mother – and we all know how horrifying looking she is." spoke Sirius chuckling to himself while the boys just glared at him.  
"No Sirius, we have to talk about how you have decided to live inside our dormitory without attending any of your classes or meals. Have you even eaten in the past few days?" analyzed Remus; he stood and made his way over to inspect Sirius.  
"Well, for the past few days, it has been Siturday, that's the combination of Sirius & Saturday. Then yesterday, it was Sinday, the combination of Sirius & Sunday. So, I technically haven't missed any classes. You guys just decided to become good students. Im proud of you guys." Sniffed Sirius pretending to cry, wiping a fake tear from his eyelid.  
"Time to cut the crap Sirius. Look, its been hard on the girls too. Her funeral is in two days, you need to pull it together. Are you ever going to say goodbye to her? You cant keep yourself locked away hoping she's going to fly in through the window on her broom and take you away from here. It's not going to happen." abruptly spoke James. He stood up and made his way to the other side of the room as he watched Sirius' eyes spark.  
"Well I'm sorry. But it's my GIRLFRIEND, who has died. It's not like it's my mother, because guess what? I'd be throwing a party right now if she died! But this is my girlfriend – who's dead. She is NEVER coming back and she LEFT me here all alone and I still have a full year of school left to deal with this! How am I supposed to walk down the corridors without her right next to me? Who is supposed to laugh in my face when Minnie yells at me and I try to woo her over? Who am I going to spend all my free time with when I need one on one comfort? She's gone! And she's going to be gone forever. She is now just a dead corpse lying in a box waiting to meet the soil!" shouted Sirius. He had stood up and made his way over to James that he was now standing face to face with him. Their body temperatures seemed to have made the room feel like a Dutch oven as Remus and Peter stood in their original spot bewildered by the scene at hand.  
"She may be dead – but you don't have to forget her. She'll always be with you. But, if she saw you like this…she'd smack you silly. You can't throw everything away now. You might actually graduate! Now, let's go give Minnie a heart attack." smiled James. He clapped his friend on the back, hoping he might have snapped out of it.  
"I don't think so Prongs, I have to get ready for her service. Just explain to Minnie, tell her I'll do all the detentions she wants. But, if I have to say goodbye – I… I just have to do it right." tremulously spoke Sirius.

James nodded his head and looked over at Remus and Peter, who still looked shell shocked. He waved after them, and they soon followed after him. But before Peter left, he turned around to face Sirius. He once again was in the same position, this time with a quill and parchment.

"Padfoot, I'm so sorry." He squeaked out.  
"It's alright Peter." responded Sirius sadly.

Peter nodded his head, and then left the dormitory. If only Sirius could know how sorry Peter really was.

~*~*~*~

"Death can be viewed as ending or a beginning. But it really seems to be a middle point in this everlasting cycle of existence. Loss can lead to many different emotions; grief, depression, anger, relief and maybe even happiness. A few days ago, one of our very own lost their soul and was welcomed into their new life of immortality. Vanessa was a caring indivual who lost her life to the increasing dangers in our world. If we are to learn something from her death, is to live life happily. We must not dwell on past experiences or hold grudges since life goes by too fast. While her body may lie beneath the soil, her impact on everyone shall always live on. She shall not be forgotten." Dumbledore finished before raising his wand in respect and conjured a flower for her. "And now, if anyone wishes to speak on her behalf, I urge you to come forward."

Everyone looked around, trying to discover someone who would stands to speak. There were at Vanessa's funeral, and the sky was dark and the air was crisp. The grounds were filled with students dressed in black to pay their respects. Slowly, Sirius rose from the crowd and made his way to the front of the crowd. He carried a bouquet of ten flowers of different assortments. Once he made it the front where her coffin lay, he just stood there for a few moments. His eyes glazed over as he watched her perfect form stay still. He brushed some of his hair out of his face before wiping a tear and gaining his voice.

"Today, I – I have ten flowers. I…I don't know all their names but I know they each are beautiful like Vanessa is. Yeah, I used the present tense. She may be de…de…dead, but that doesn't mean she still isn't gorgeous. So I give her a rose, to show her how beautiful I believe she is. I – I don't know if I'll ever find someone as her pretty as her ever again. But, but she also has a beautiful interior.

So I give her this petunia – for her incredible heart. She can look past everyone's negative quality and help them if they truly deserve it. She smiles those genuine smiles when she's really proud of someone and defends those who mean the most to her. She also taught me many things, about life. She taught me how we can't go and waste affection on those undeserving. So I give you, Vanessa, this sunflower. You taught me how to really care for someone, how to look past a person's negatives and to bring out their good qualities. Now,

I give you a daisy for teaching me that there's more to a relationship than … well, this is a  
little uncomfortable … but, intimacy? Well, yeah, Vanessa really taught me that one. And she shows me how it's probably the least important thing, because it's the words I say to her and the words she says to me that make it all matter. She is an amazing friend too – anyone could tell you that. She will literally slap whoever does her friends wrong; it was just something amazing about her. She always knows when there's something wrong and most of the time, she already knows what is wrong. She instantly sooths your tears and has the largest collection of tissues I have ever seen.

So, in honor of one of her friends, I give Vanessa a lily. Next is the lavender, just because she always seems to smell of lavenders. Simple as that, every time I smell lavenders, her face pops inside my head. I give her this daffodil to represent her smarts. She really is smart though, now she may not get O's but a fair amount of EE's. And she sure isn't as smart as me, but still smart enough to be able to understand me. Well, I don't know this next one, but Prongs said it looked nice so…Vanessa makes me smile – and not just about regular stuff. But when I really got in the dumps, she makes me laugh about everything.

Also, well, Moony picked this one so I can talk about how much she means to me. But, I kind of think I already did that. Or I wouldn't have said everything I just said. So, Im going to jump to the last one since I saved it for last on purpose. This tulip is to show our undying love, I am never going to forget her. It seems impossible to want someone like I wanted her ever again. We were each other's everything –and I truly love her. I should say I loved her. But Im never going to stop loving her, and that's what I told her when we shared our last moments together. I'm never going to stop – and I hope none of us ever stop forgetting.

We always remember those who hurt us, but those who helped us sometimes drift away. I'd do anything to remember these days then what is going to happen." spoke Sirius. He looked out to everyone, whose eyes were filled with tears and their heads bowed.

He began to walk up to the coffin before laying down all the flowers, held together by something no one could identify. Sirius put his hand on the top of her coffin, gave it a kiss, before walking back to the company of his friends.

Together, the seven of them walked away from Vanessa keeping their thoughts to themselves. They reached the lake in a few minutes and cautiously, everyone sat down and grew silent. What was one to say?

"What did you use to keep the flowers intact?" asked Lily as she watched Sirius' face change from relief to sadness.  
"I used her engagement ring," answered Sirius and looked out at the lake covered with leaves, before anyone else could question him.

**THE END.**


End file.
